Sweet Seventy
by BlueApple27
Summary: The 7 year old Sasuke always got bullied in school and he hates school for it not until he met his pink haired savior who turns out to be an angel sent from heaven! Ten years later he meets her in his high school again. He finds her a mischievous character and she's actually a...Oh no... He is going to pay for his misunderstanding! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again!**

**I am back with a new title! (if you knew me before) and welcome for new readers, I hope you can give me a chance to write something different this time.**

**In this story, I will be highlighting on school life and also a 'different' element in this story. Give a little twist in character!**

**Hope you enjoy this! :D**

* * *

**Sweet Seventy**

**One...It Was So Long Ago**

**Uchiha Sasuke's (7 years old) POV:**

I never liked school. Never.

Ever since I started my first year in Elementary school, I was bullied. The kids in my class picked on me for my height no doubt I was the shortest among the boys. It's rough and tough but who would ever care for someone like me…

I am getting used to being neglected especially after my cruel big brother abandoned me.

"Hey short stuff!" that's what the other kids called me; boys and girls alike. Like I care. "I am calling you shorty!" one of the snobbish boys walked up to my desk with his minions tagged behind him.

Oh yeah, he's so far the boss alright. The biggest bully just because his father is some rich guy that the teachers feared of.

"What?" I reacted bluntly.

"As usual, give me your lunch!" he demanded from me.

He's worse, I am dirt poor from the start and he's demanding for my only source of survival when his pockets were loaded with coins.

See, he's the biggest bully. I hate him. I hate him for bullying me like I am a piece of dirt that he thinks he could grind me down on the ground like I am nothing!

"N-No…!" Oh man, why am I shuddering at a time like this? For once I wanted to stand up for myself but I coward.

The boy was no less offended for what I said carelessly, all there's left now was to wait for him to bully me like every day. I hate this. I hate to see them rob me off my lunchbox.

I hate myself for being so small!

WHACK!

"Oww! That hurt! Who did that?!" someone threw a lollipop at him. Serve him right! But whoever did that isn't going to get any better from the bully.

"So what if I did."

A girl and a particularly unusual one too; her wavy pink hair tied up in a big red ribbon emphasizing her large forehead and her green eyes…they were big and fearless. Above them all she's smaller than any other girls would be even when she's of the same age.

I've never seen her before.

With a frown of her short eyebrows, she came stomping over. Folding her arms bossily that suits her very princess-like attitude. Oh boy, another one…

"That hurts, shorty!" the boy's at his nicknaming again. "Apologize or else I'll tell my daddy!" and did he earned a snort from the pink haired girl.

"Why should I? You bully others, I bully you!" Whoa, bully bully?! Some guts she has. I timid in my chair as the two forces began a new battle in front of my desk.

The girl's completely stupid! Surely she's no match for the big bully, everyone knows that yet…I don't dare to watch.

"Why you forehead girl!"

"Forehead girl?" I could see an angry vein twitch in annoyance as her frown deepened.

"Yeah, it's so big and it's glowing!" the boy and his minions started laughing.

Great, now the little girl is going to break into tears and cry her eyes out! That's what I thought but that wasn't the case, she actually smirked. As in smirked cunningly and guess what she did next!

"Yeah, it is. Big and glowing enough till you can't see it COMING!"

She headbutt the bully right in the nose! I gasped and stunned.

No less the big bully was sent crying with his bleeding nose. That's it? Wow, the boss is easy to defeat and by a little girl too! I stared at her in bewilderment for what she had done with questions flock my mind;

Isn't she afraid?

How can she stand up against the bully when I can't?

How did she do it?

She's just so small.

She turned to me with a grin, I jerked being still afraid.

"You know, you can't just sit there and let those pests take whatever they want!" she began to nag at me.

"I…thank you…" that was all I could say, she frowned at me then smiled.

"If you get bullied again just come find me. I'll protect you!"

What?! Being protected by a girl and smaller than me? No way! I'll be laughed at, worse than being bullied.

"How can you be so brave?" I mustered up the courage to ask when she began to leave. She giggled at me; in a very peculiar way then said,

"You'll be if you don't sulk at your weakness."

Oh…

"See ya, Sasuke-kun!"

All that…was many, many years ago back in Elementary school when I first met her and after that fateful meeting, I never got another like she said I could. She disappeared from school, vanished. Whenever I asked around for her, no one knows where she went. Perhaps they didn't even know about her or her existence.

Is she…?!

That couldn't be right.

But whatever happened the other day had become a memory burned in the back of my mind. I still refused to believe that she's…but if she is, she's probably an angel that came to my aid and it did magically as the bullies withdrew me from being their target.

Come to think of it, she's pretty cute for an angel.

**End of POV.**

* * *

**The story begins…**

"KIBA! Where are you?!" Sasuke shouted loudly from the front of the shop, hands loaded with baguettes fresh from the oven, a delightful sight to the customers.

BROWN'S PAN-YA

A city bakery famous enough to build a name of its own and had customers savouring for their fine bread and confectioneries. Sound grand? Not at all, it is a small shop after all, sandwiched between two taller ones and it is an old shop in the old block.

"Sasuke-kun! I'll have one of these, please."

"Sasuke-kun, one of this and this and that."

"Sasuke-kun, the usual please."

It's Sasuke-kun this and that all the same every day. Not that he wanted to do this. It is hectic life working in a bakery; no fun but bread and work. And not that he could complain, who would give him kind shelter after all these years if it wasn't for the store owner.

See!

"Kiba! Where are—useless brat!" Sasuke gave up, deciding to conserve his energy for work than wasting it complaining.

This is going to be a long day again. Customers keep coming and his assistant was missing in action so does the store owner is currently out in excuse to do some grocery shopping. Lazy store owner!

He's smart enough to run away during a peak hour when he takes Sasuke for granted as his best man and 'successor'. No way he is going to be!

But then,

"My what a cute little girl," if it wasn't for that customer who said it, Sasuke wouldn't have notice the girl who was standing in front of the cake counter. She's just too small for anyone to notice or probably no one **could**.

She?!

Sasuke isn't seeing things neither he could believe it at a time like this; that girl matches the image of his memory. Pink wavy hair in her big red ribbon, that signatory large forehead and those memorable green eyes…they were big when she glanced over at him then back to staring at the cakes with none of her expressions spared.

Could it be?

Is she the one?

Her small princess-like figure never changed one bit since that day. Like that seven year old girl he once encountered. Ten years had passed in a swift and it was so long ago…

Did she come down from heaven to aid him in his current troubles again? Humans suffered a lot, huh…

But that doesn't seem to be the case; the pink haired angel is practically staring behind the glass of the cake counter. She's interested in sweets? Perhaps she came for a repayment?

Sasuke wouldn't mind.

"Hello," he bravely initiated and did he catch her attention a bit.

Blinking her green eyes at him, she retained her silence then it is back to the sweets. She is very interested, Sasuke is pleased to see that.

Spontaneously he offered her,

"Which would you like? It's on me."

Subsequently she had her petite fingers pointing at her desire. She chose the sweetest of all; rich chocolate flavoured at every layer with sweet raspberry sauce. Sasuke could burp seeing such thick sweets, he never liked them but made them. It is the house recipe after all.

And it is her choice.

Skillfully Sasuke cut up a slice, packed it in a box then handed it to the little female who stared waiting. He saw her tiptoed a bit to heighten herself up to her gift, taking it she started leaving towards the door.

Angels do use doors, huh…Sasuke wondered and before she leave, she turned to him with a smile and giggled.

Ah, that giggle!

The most peculiar giggle he had ever heard and it was cute, suiting to her angelic features. Very memorable too.

"Sasuke-kun," he heard a call. "What are spacing out for?" the customer didn't look too pleased.

"S-Sorry…" he quickly apologized, taking another glance at the girl where she already disappeared. Again, she's off without anyone's notice.

How disappointing, it would be nice if she had stayed knowing that they are busy beings too, helping other children besides him. Maybe if he's in danger she might come to him again, of course best not to wish for that.

At least he felt good when he's blessed by something so cute!

'It's my lucky day!' he smiled at heart.

* * *

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

In bold engraved words that proudly addresses the educational premises beyond its gates where students begin their morning, a routine. Girls and boys alike. And note that it has its prestige among others in the city.

"Yawn…"

"Where have you been yesterday, Kiba? You've guts to skip work!" Sasuke complained to the male beside him as they travelled along the morning corridors to class. "And stop yawning it's…yawn…contagious."

"Can't help it, I found a pup in the back alley yesterday. It was so darn noisy last night. Yawn…"

It couldn't be helped?

Right, Sasuke couldn't really handle this guy; Inuzuka Kiba, a classmate and good friend. The carefree guy is never more of a dog maniac than any other though he works at Brown's still this guy would carry whatever dog he could find stray into the shop!

Heavens, will he ever learn that bakeries forbid animals?!

And who knows who many he had adopted so far…

Sasuke wouldn't want to know how he could manage despite all that the Uchiha could find it hard to deny that he is a fun guy to hang around with.

"Yawn…Argh, I can't take it. I'll go take a nap. Later, Sasuke," Kiba waved so long and was off.

"Hey, you can't just—Geez…" Sasuke ruffled the back of his black hair.

It couldn't be help with Inuzuka, smart of him to run off during History. Usually he'd join the guy but there's no harm attending it once in a while, a rare decision coming from his intuition today.

Well, he'll just have to head to class by himself again and gladly he did made the right choice, his ears twitched in interest to the topic of passing girls.

"Hey, did you see that little girl just now?" a long haired female student said.

"What little girl?" in an ignorant tone as she popped her gum.

"She was so doll-like, very cute and she had pretty pink hair!"

"I think you're seeing things. They say this school isn't all that 'clean' either especially that staircase we passed," a short haired friend joined.

"Eek! D-Don't scare me!"

Doll-like little girl with pink hair?!

Sasuke could only sum up to a conclusion who or 'what' might that be…That little angel is here in his school? Now that is the first he had ever heard since he was already in second year of high school and he did hear a few rumors about that staircase.

Before he knew it his feet is already taking him to where he need to be. He had to see that little angel for an unreasonable urge had him desperate in wanting for another meeting. This is probably fate!

Perhaps that angel was always with him in this school and few of them knew about her. Of course, it is rare case for beings like her to materialize themselves to anyone else except for exceptional reasons. Sasuke is starting to feel special about himself that moment.

'Ah, there she is!' so it is true!

The minute he managed caught sight of the ends of pink hair disappearing to the lower floor he was positive it is her! He had to give chase and did he tried but to no avail. Like any spiritual being, she vanished without allowing herself being seen in crowds of people at a busy time like this in the hallway.

Sasuke sighed heavily at his unnecessary attempt.

* * *

"And please study this chapter properly for exams. That is all," the History teacher finally gave his last for the day.

"Stand!" the monitor rose from his seat to initiate a bow then followed by the rest of his classmates before the teacher leaves. Japanese culture of manners learnt from the beginning of education.

Now that call gave Sasuke a quick reminder of his first year in school; how he was bullied and saved…Now that he's tall and all and a seventeen year old teenager. It is about time he'd stick up for his own and thanks to her, he did.

Yeah, it was all thanks to her.

Still he disliked school for certain reasons, come on, who would like school unless something really catches! And speak of the devil…

The mathematics teacher came in a little earlier than expected, how kind of her to cut short on the ten minute break they are having and now Sasuke will have to look forward to recess.

'There's going to be tomato eggs served today at the canteen…' boy, did his stomach growled to his favour.

"Settle down, everyone. I know it's a little early but I would like to introduce you to a new student," said Kurenai-sensei the math teacher in joyful vocals.

Did her announcement created a positive stirring among the students, they seemed interested in the new classmate. Sasuke didn't quite bother whether there'll be one or a hundred, it's not like it is his business when there's an additional.

"Please come in," Kurenai-sensei invited, subsequently the student entered and Sasuke had never seen anyone like this before; the attitude reminds so much like Kiba's, yawning all the way in.

"Class, please welcome our new classmate, Nara Shikamaru. He's a top student sharing the same score as Hyuuga Neji."

'Great so this is the new pride and joy of our little class 2-B. Why didn't he just go to 2-A like that other Hyuuga genius…,' Sasuke slumped in his chair complaining in his own world.

He watched the new kid dragged his feet lazily as he headed towards an empty seat on the other side and settled right next to the blonde haired girl Yamanaka Ino who calls herself the 'Flower' of the class. She's not too pretty in the Uchiha's opinion but classmates told him that she had eyes all over him.

Like he'd care.

Now back to the Nara guy, look at him, he's totally yawning and daydreaming the minute he got here, supposing a transfer student who got good grades to enter Konoha. A lazy smarty pants, eh?

Who cares.

Wonder how did Sasuke got in here? He's not too bad either in academics just so he's a star in sports got him quite the merits to be sitting here today and now.

"Alright class, let us begin. Now let's pick up from yesterday," Kurenai-sensei began.

It's going to be a long day again, Sasuke could not help but complain innerly and slouched in his chair lazily with hands in his pockets. Right, next stop dreamland! He had bought his ticket and was prepared to set off not when his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"…?!"

Immediately the Uchiha straightened up with the expression of fright and disbelieve.

Doll-like figure, pink hair in a big red ribbon, that large forehead and big piercing emeralds!

It's her!

What is she doing here in his class?! And he froze when she smiled with lowered eyes; she recognized him!

'Go away! This isn't the time for you to meddle around!' Sasuke's mind screamed and later did he noticed; it wasn't just him who could see her, it's almost everyone in class could except for Kurenai-sensei. They were all astounded in their seats.

There is no mistake! Everyone could see that little angel as he does! Did she cast a spell or did she decide to materialize?

"Class, what are you staring at?" the teacher soon noticed and asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Ahem!" the young girl made herself present. No one dared squeak a word and did Kurenai-sensei was taken by surprise to see her.

Wait! Now Kurenai could see her too?!

"Erm, hello. May I help you?" Kurenai-sensei politely asks the female who walked up to her. The class was silent and still to see the peculiar person before them; even if it wasn't Sasuke's first encounter, he was still stoned.

The little girl handed a piece of paper to the teacher from her bag.

"Ah, I had forgotten that there's another new student," Kurenai-sensei sheepishly said in embarrassment.

S-Student?!

That girl is…human?! For real?!

Oh boy…

Sasuke almost fell from his chair and did he felt stupid as his face heat red out of embarrassment due to his self-misunderstanding. Top that he had it for years! To know that he had mistaken a human for a mystical being!

Gosh…

But wait a minute! Something is obviously not right about her; she hadn't grown at all!

Ten years and she remained the same as ever in that seven year old body! Probably only Sasuke knows this about her and he is confident the fact about her appearance contradicts her age is what everyone was astonished at, so does Kurenai-sensei who hid hers well.

Ignoring that fact she announced again,

"Everyone, I would also like you to meet Haruno Sakura," students went into their whisperings after the introduction. How rude could they be, it wasn't very admirable of them to welcome someone new with gossips.

Sakura.

Did that name ring so loudly in Sasuke's ears and it was so easily memorable by the first introduction. Moreover, he hardly realized that he was practically staring at those mesmerizing green eyes she showed him. They were fierce and fearless as they previously were neither did she seem to be disturbed by her new classmates' whisperings.

"Pleased to meet all of you," Sasuke listens to her speak with slow pauses in a distinguished accent then smiled big but cunningly.

Her voice…it was so 'petite' very suiting to her small doll-like figure.

Soon after, she started to pace, taking her seat next to Sasuke's which was initially Kiba's. Even when the Uchiha knew about it, he was too astonished to bring himself to speech. He just watched her climbed onto her new seat…really she had to struggle to get herself seated and in perfect posture she sat like a doll!

Cute, his heart pounded an additional beat.

"Um…excuse me, Sakura-chan," the girl on her other left spoke, trying to be polite by adding a suffix. "This seat is Kiba's—"

"I like it here. I don't want to sit next to the window, it's too sunny," Sakura cut the poor girl off and finalized her decision as she pleases.

What a character for someone so tiny!

So she didn't pick the seat next to Sasuke's just because she 'knew' him?

'So she is real in the flesh…? Great…' embarrassed, Sasuke glowed red while keeping an eye on the little girl not until she caught him.

'Little' Sakura frowned, fished out a pencil and wrote before showing it to him,

'What are you staring at, boy?'

B-Boy?!

How dare she?! She is so rude!

'Excuse me?!' Sasuke replied in an instant.

'Suits you, your poor handwriting proves it. It sucks!' she wore a smug for getting right at that.

'Suck?! Don't you have any manners for a newbie?' Sasuke watched her scribble; he can't believe this is happening. It is the first day and they began an all-out war!

'Not my game. If you don't want to get yourself in hot soup about you-know-what thing, better not get on my nerves,' and below she drew a picture describing a slice of cake.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit. He knew what she meant and for students to have part time jobs are disallowed. Hm…he isn't really having a job. The Brown's is his home and he is merely helping! Hah!

'Sorry that's not going to work!' he replied after seeking peace of mind but the cunning of that grin on Sakura's face is another troubling matter he didn't foresee.

'Not you. The other one,' and she meant it by Kiba!

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the little devil, she knows too much for someone of her size! And threatening him like she owns it all is making him mad.

Haruno Sakura.

How hateful! To think she is his savior and cute and he also thinks of her as his…a-angel! So embarrassing! Sasuke take them all back, she is a pure little devil to the core with a difficult character!

'Cat got your tongue?' Sakura wrote again posing a winner's smile at him.

That does it!

"Why you—"

"Uchiha Sasuke," oops, Kurenai calls. Thanks to the pinky! "Since you didn't bother to listen, I suspect that you had understood the concepts. Why don't you try solving this problem before us?"

"But sen—"

"Be a man, come on. At the front with you," Kurenai-sensei ordered, Sasuke had no choice.

Ah, darn it. He haven't been studying, moreover, mathematics is one of his weakest. He is so in hot soup as the 'little' devil says.

"If you are not so smart, I suggest that you pay attention and since Haruno-san is also at fault here, could you please help Sasuke," without a word of defense, the new pink haired classmate skipped towards the front.

"It would be an honour, sensei," she said with a smirk at Sasuke. "But sensei, this question will gain no definite answer and my answer to it would be infinity. Is that correct, sensei?"

She took one glance at the question at the board and she could tell the answer? Not just Kurenai-sensei but the whole class went still; another genius besides Nara and Hyuuga?!

"That…is…correct…"

Sakura smiled pleasantly.

Sasuke didn't like this one bit; who exactly is Haruno Sakura? And for the first time he felt that school is going to be far more interesting from now on…

This is probably fate!

* * *

**REVIEWS welcomed!**

**Please give me some comments about the story (since it is still new, I would like to do my best to improve for the future chaps.)**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply to review:**

Thanks for the review (it is the first I've received for this story) :D! I am glad you enjoyed the first chap and hope to improve from here too to please more readers. Your support (review) is much appreciated!

About Naruto…hehe…we'll meet him along the way. He is after all Naruto! :D

Hope to gain more of your support in future chaps! :D

* * *

**I decided to write longer in one chapter (taking in an advice from readers) so prepare the eyes and enjoy!**

**REVIEWS at the end pls! :D**

* * *

**Sweet Seventy**

**Two…His little angel!**

She is no angel!

Neither she is human!

Haruno Sakura is a little devil to begin with!

That is what Sasuke thinks; he decided to change his perception about the pink haired girl he used to admire. Now that he is sharing the same class with her and sits on her right, Sasuke didn't think he's enjoying this too much and his previous eagerness to meet her died immediately especially after how she humiliated him in front of math class!

Well, she didn't actually when she IS built with The Brains.

Setting that aside he also decided that she is awfully weird; like she has this special ability to whisk off in a blink of an eye, vanish! Just when the bell rang for recess she was already gone and there she appears in the canteen.

Sure she must have took advantage of that little body of hers to move about stealthily without anyone's notice; she is short and small after all. However her advantage doesn't seem to be too useful when it comes to direct battle among the crowd. She ended up waiting among the circumference of the crowd and hoping it to die down.

Too bad she didn't know the fact that 'survival of the fittest' lives in this place.

'Serves her right!' Sasuke thought when he witnessed her scene, like he'd care about her. 'She'll manage somehow since she is so smart!'

He whisked away to join his friends at the usual outdoor spot under the trees, it's a nice gathering place during the season where cool breeze care to sweep in.

"She gets on my nerves during the first day!" Sasuke complained then 'popped' his bread wrap open playfully. It's minor fun to hear the packet burst open by squeezing it forcefully before chomping down its contents.

"Uh huh…all I knew that she took my…yawn…seat…" Kiba couldn't quit being sleepy, he laid beside his pal with his eyes half closed while he was forced to listen to complaints.

"She's smart…and what was her name again?" Sai commented; one of the regular members of the all-boys-group with black eyes and hair like Sasuke's except he's paler and an art fan. "Oh, look this one's a beauty!" he showed Kiba his magazine on collective arts, the dog maniac showed no interest but nod groggily.

"Haruo Sakura?" another; Aburame Shino replied in shady manner. Weirdo who's an all-time sunglass boy and bug lover, what a creep!

"No, it is Haruno. Haruno Sakura," corrected the frustrated Uchiha.

"Haters do remember well, eh?" Kiba teased with his baby fangs protruding. "Watch out; the more you hate, the more you'll love." Sasuke instantaneously blushed.

"N-No way!" he harshly denied and redder he grew when the fact he actually did admired her previously.

Enough, the past is the past. His present decision is made, he dislike her disagreeable attitude.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Argh, here comes the noisy blonde again, Yamanaka Ino.

Can't she stop screaming his name for once before she enters the scene? Very annoying aside from the other red-head Karin of class 2-A, speak of the devil…

"SAASUUKEE-KUUN!" Oh, please don't drag it, Karin…

"Your girlfriends are marching this way," Sai informed; he needn't say it when everyone sees it.

"Geez…" Sasuke held his head. "And they are not my girlfriends…"

Both girls are head-splitting factors, Sasuke believe he could stand their persistent attachment if they don't call him in their annoying ways especially when they rivaled with one another in their high-pitched tones in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Okay, okay just say it Ino. "I heard you will be representing our school for the interschool basketball match soon!"

"Aa," he answered short and dull. It is no proud matter to boast, basketball is about teamwork not him alone.

"And will you still represent our Red Team in the four hundred meter race during our school sports day?" knowingly that Karin is in the same team as Sasuke's, Ino glared dangerously as she's from Blue.

"Aa," Sasuke replied in the same manner again.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun even when we are in the same class, we are of different sport teams! Not fair at all!" Ino whined.

"Speaking of that, I wonder what will Sakura-chan's be," Kiba said, dug his nose disgustingly. Eew! And he is right, Sasuke never thought of it. He wouldn't give any care either.

"You mean the new transfer student; super small, super short and super weird pink hair?" Karin rolled her eyes in honesty to her dislike. "When I first saw her this morning I thought this 'little' girl had mistakably came to a high school. I was utterly shocked to hear that she's actually seventeen?!" she made an exaggerated expression covering her mouth showing her beautifully tended nails.

"Right, I was no less! She's so like…seven? Probably she is!" Ino and Karin can sometimes bring temporary friendship when they both agree on similar terms especially gossip or else they will be quarreling like cats and dogs.

Girls, they are complicated creatures!

"You don't say. Just now when I was heading here, I saw the poor little girl sitting all alone in the canteen staring at the crowd. I guess she had trouble buying bread or two," Sasuke's ears twitched by Karin's information, he halted himself from consuming his last piece of bread he's at.

He didn't know why that he seemed concerned about the little female and Sai's wrist watch tells him that recess is almost over subsequently he packed away the half-eaten bread.

"What's wrong?" Kiba noticed.

"Nothing," the raven male answered instantaneously. This is weird of him; he didn't know why he would start lying like this and the next he knew he shot up from sitting.

"Hey, where are you going?" his animal-friendly friend asked so does everyone looked at the Uchiha questionably.

"I have forgotten something. Go to class later, Kiba!" Sasuke left his message and left hastily into the school premise.

* * *

Sasuke ran, as fast as his feet could carry him while keeping his profile low on his case. Don't ask him why he is doing this; he would terribly like to know too. He promised himself not to care about the pink haired girl and yet he broke it the next.

How bothersome. He should have ignored the girls' conversation and snickered along with them but he couldn't do it… He need to help her not in the sense of repaying her deeds.

Rushing to the canteen at this hour was expectedly empty; the bell had already rung and disciplined students had returned to their respective classes, all there's left were cleaners and leftovers.

'Did she get to eat…?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Staring at his half-eaten bread held tightly in his grasp, he suddenly felt self-guilt. He should have helped her earlier, knowingly she might not get the chance to rival the stronger others.

Sakura is so small after all.

After all these years, she remained in that unchanged form. It is rare to see someone like that.

Sasuke felt sorry for her as he strolled along quiet corridors, the next period is about to start and he is positive that Sakura might have returned to class with an empty stomach. Then he thought,

'Is it right to give this to her?' his bread, it is rude to give someone a secondhand. Just when he was about to head for the staircase that leads to his classroom, he found her.

Green crystal-likes stared at him, her every blink made them shimmer by the day's light. They were innocent and big at the same time. Sakura continued to stay staring in her unreadable blank expression without moving an inch.

The silence they kept between them is of great force of mind battle; trying to decipher what each other is thinking at the moment as they encountered at this staircase 'crossroad'. Sasuke hate this, he dislike this suffocating silence of how Sakura kept herself still and stale.

He decided to break it as a man.

"A-Ah…Um…You ate?" past tense, Sakura understood.

"They were out of curry buns," she replied in childlike muttering, disappointed eyes gazing away. She IS a child in body, at heart. Sasuke could not help but to feel new guilt.

"H-Here," he quickly handed out the food he purposefully left for her. Sakura stared at him, understanding his deed. "I…I hope you don't mind…" bashfully he added turning his blushing face away.

Sweet bun.

Sakura smiled; a very beautiful childlike one.

"Thank you," she took it from Sasuke's hands. He didn't expect her politeness and he blushed even more by her acceptance and that smile…

He sort of like it.

Quickly, the pink-head sat on the steps to consume. She didn't bother about anything else then she just chomped down at every bite; she must be really hungry…Sasuke shared a seat by her to watch and when he finally notices one petty fact;

'Isn't that…an indirect kiss?!' his responsive adrenaline had his heart racing when Sakura bite off the part where he first did. He's blushing like crazy at his thoughts.

"You're blushing," Sakura stated cruelly.

"…?!" Sasuke covered his mouth spontaneously then turned away, he had a hard time suppressing it now that it had dominated him.

She giggled at him. The most peculiar ever yet he must admit his ears started to adapt favourably about it.

"Thanks again, Sasuke-kun."

Ah! His name, adding a polite suffix for him is rewarding. She isn't too bad after all and he took the opportunity to ask.

"How do you know my name?" he sounded wrong when it wasn't supposed to be of that question. "I mean…during Elementary school, it was you…right?" he needed to confirm.

"That was so long ago," she answered differently but definitely. "How do I know your name back then? Name tag of course," she giggled.

"R-Right...Ha…Ha…," he made a fool of himself and glad he did, he is starting to enjoy her little giggling although it wasn't the first he has heard among girls. She made herself sound…exceptional. 'She's…cute…'

Sakura then rose to her feet, dusting herself and adjusted her dress like a proper lady.

"Well, I am off," she said, assuming it was class when she started to walk off to the opposite direction.

"Erm, class is this way?" Sasuke reminded.

"I know," she kept walking in opposition.

"Where are you going?"

"Not telling," she smirked evilly. The little devil revived!

"Hey, you're not supposed to loiter. If the discipline mistress catches—"

"You there, boy!" Curse his own mouth!

Bad luck grants his wishes better than anything else. The discipline mistress and assistant to the Headmistress of Konoha High, Shizune is on the prowl and Sasuke had fallen victim!

The poor boy could wet his pants any minute when the fearsome woman hunted him guilty for loitering without a pass at this hour. Thanks to the pinky!

"What are you doing here, boy?!" the woman snarled.

"I…I was guiding a new student back to class, she's confused and—"

"You dare mock me with flimsy lies?! Who 'exactly' are you trying to help?" Shizune made him sound untrue and did his jaw hang when the sneaky pink-headed brat had whisked out of sight!

'Why that little—!' Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'She is so NOT cute at all!'

* * *

"Uncle, I am back!" Sasuke announced himself the minute he entered Brown's.

It isn't surprising to have the shop emptied at a time like this. Customers had flocked in earlier by an hour, Sasuke was actually late from school today since he got specially lectured for by the discipline mistress in person.

The Uchiha couldn't be more furious when he was 'framed' for his deeds; that little pink head!

"You're back boy, perfect timing!" a man in his late fifties peeked out from his workplace, hands occupied with dough. This is the man; Marcus Brown, the mastermind behind this small, old shop and Sasuke's savior.

"Uncle Brown, good afternoon!" Kiba who came along with the Uchiha greeted and prepared for work.

"Alright boys, I'm leaving for afternoon tea, I assume things are well in your care then," the elderly confectioner left the shop with a 'cling' of the doorbell; an old favourite for such antiques of his.

Now that Sasuke is in charge, it is time for him to put his skills to forth. Rolled up his sleeves, he had hands to work. The smell of that thick mix; a combination of flour and eggs is wonderfully scented and with a dash of vanilla essence is soul soothing. Then there comes the mixer under his sole command to draw in a harmonious blend of everything into one.

Kiba stood near to watch and far enough to avoid disturbance; his Uchiha friend truly is a skilled confectioner, he admits that though he wasn't born to be the son of the owner Brown's Sasuke does possessed the qualities.

"Say, Sasuke," the animal lover said when he sees his friend is finished.

"What?"

"Do you plan to succeed the shop?" an abrupt question and as expected his friend was silent. "I am sure Uncle Brown would be happy about that."

"Kiba quit lazing and help me out," Sasuke avoided.

"Geez, you're one stubborn head. Is it so hard for you to say 'yes'? I mean look at you, you're great in this trade!" Kiba watched his friend sighed before the air around the Uchiha turned disturbed.

"I…don't belong here…" Sasuke muttered, hands stopped temporarily at work. "I make bread and sweets in order to repay the debt to Uncle Brown even if I have affection for this, it's meaningless when the person you really wanted to show doesn't care."

How cruel of him, if word spreads into the owner Brown's ears, the elderly would be terribly heartbroken. Even so that they weren't blood related, the old confectioner was seen bearing fondness towards this Uchiha teenager, like a son.

Then there's his tiny fact sparked interest in Kiba and though he wished to ask, best not. After all it is Sasuke's choice and as a friend he is in no position to alter it? Funny, that Sasuke do want to make sweets for the sake of someone else? That person sure is lucky to gain the Uchiha's personal care.

"Moreover, I still think a man making sweets is…funny…" Sasuke said lastly.

"Are you referring to me? I like making them and in this world many men had made delicious sweets!" Kiba stood up for the world. Sasuke shrugged.

It was then the merry jingles of the old doorbell sounded, welcoming the presence of a customer. Surprisingly, Sasuke sees no one except the door closing. Whoa, that's rich for broad daylight! No, it doesn't perceive to be that way! He rushed out at once and as expected to his guessing;

"Hello," followed by a cunning smile.

"You!" Sasuke gasped loudly when Sakura's recognizable figure came to sight.

What is she doing here? It displeases him to see her especially what she had put him through all morning.

"Sakura-chan! It's great to see you!" Kiba exclaimed welcomingly. "How did you know we're here?"

"I know," she replied cheekily.

That does it, it annoys Sasuke at every second he sees the little girl though he kept reminding himself not to be deceived by her looks! She's seventeen and still acted this way!

"Whatever! Now you've come to mock me again are you? You are kind enough to disappear and leave me getting caught after saving your life!" the raven haired male fumed.

"You were caught? Why?" the pink haired female tilted her head innocently.

"School rules! Students aren't supposed to loiter after recess hours! Where have you flew off to anyway?!" he angrily said but the reaction he is getting from the Haruno female remained an innocent one; it annoys him to see her play dumb.

"I returned to the canteen," she spoke tapping her lip.

"And why would you?!"

"I wanted to buy another sweet bun you gave me." Huh? That was where she intended to go?

Sasuke wanted to give her another piece of his mind but when she made an expression, he felt words hard to escape from him. Pouting her small pink lips and had her big greens staring at him, she is all too cute for him to handle his emotions when she finally said,

"It was…nice," sincere words spewed; it only made Sasuke heat in the face. "I went to get another one in the canteen but it tastes different so I thought it must have been from some other place and the only one I could think of is here."

Sasuke turned silent.

The Uchiha didn't know why his heart started to race and he could feel his ears burn in embarrassment; these unruly emotions must have been the cause of her compliment.

Compliments; he got many from customers and he had never felt so worked up like he is currently, especially he was thrown sky high by the next she says,

"Was it you who made it, Sasuke-kun?" she specified.

Why, oh, why?

His heart could fall out of his chest for beating overly like that. He is utterly mute and stoned, he didn't have the words to speak nor had the strength to move a muscle. Her words pierced his heart and soul igniting a brand new flame within him.

He felt complimented.

"Hmm...You're all sold out I guess…" Sakura glanced around to see an empty shop. No sweet bun here to her disappointment and by her cue, Sasuke snapped back to his senses.

"Wait a while," he said then rushed into the kitchen. "Kiba come help me, bring out the sweet paste from the refrigerator!"

"Coming! Take a seat Sakura-chan, Sasuke will have it made quick for you," the Inuzuka boy winked. Sakura smiled getting the cue and it isn't the time for her to sit around when she get the chance to see what a bakery is actually like.

For the first time, Sakura watched from a nearby corner the works in the kitchen. Dough and the smell of steaming ovens filled her nose, delicious! Despite this place is old and smaller than the other confectioneries she had visited, it interest her far greater especially when** that** person is at work.

Jet black hair neatly tied away except for a few shorter bangs that escaped loose, the Uchiha's hands worked swift in elegance as his long slender fingers moulded the dough with finesse and his expression is no less serious when he concentrates; that frown…

Sakura stared and stared all the way as the boys worked and only at Sasuke she paid most of her attention.

"…" she continued to observe and by the time she knew it, she begin to like this place.

Time passed like a brush of a breeze, although Sakura did nothing but to stand in place to watch, her interest never once left her for a second.

"Here," Sasuke lowered himself to her height, handing her a rewarding sweet bun for her patience. "Be careful, it is still hot."

Sakura intended to wait no further; unwrapped the plastic, she took a bite though she heeded him but the hot sweet paste got her tongue. Painful but it was worth savouring it fresh.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke cared when she fanned her tongue.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed to the Uchiha's exceptional delight, he had never felt this more pleasantly. A word of compliment coming from this girl had made his day, he liked it.

Quickly, she wrapped it again. Saving it for later, he guess and he watched her head for the door. It reminds him about yesterday, assuming that she was an angel…How embarrassing.

"You're leaving?" he asks. She nodded. "Uh um, okay…Uh, see you?"

Sakura giggled then left.

Was he so funny that she had to giggle at him all the time? He sighed.

* * *

"YAAAAWWWWNNNNN…!"

"Kiba! Stop yawning like that it is…yawwnn…contagious!" Sasuke scolded. "Why must it be at every morning that you'll…yawn…Oh, whatever…" he gave up.

"Sorry, that little rascal was terrible last night even the neighbors were complaining. Yawn…" that is for adopting too many! "Say Sasuke, I've been thinking…Will Sakura-chan mention our part-time job in school?"

Now that he mentions it, the thought struck Sasuke worried but then his mouth answered countered unconsciously,

"I don't think so."

"Really? You sounded confident. I don't wanna quit Brown's, it's fun there and I felt it is destined that I'll get to meet many pups back at the shop's alley!" all for that reason?

Ignoring Kiba, Sasuke would too like to know the source of his confidence. Did he trust that pink haired female that much? A little devil she is, mischievous.

"Speak of the little devil, here she comes and cute too!" Kiba whistled admiringly as Sasuke aligned himself with the same direction.

She is small, fairly noticeable as the little pink haired girl strolled along the busy morning corridor and she is fast at it towards the boys' in her short legs. Students were at their gossips about her as she passed, no doubt it is about her extraordinariness.

About that; it is becoming an issue circulating around school and no less did Sasuke heard some when he got here. No student would not hear the tale of Haruno Sakura and her being; it goes…

"Did you see that little girl who transferred recently?"

"Duh! She is so small and to think she is actually seventeen of actual age?!"

"Really? I thought she was some teacher's daughter wondering around school. Like my seven year old sister…"

"A shorty perhaps?" they started laughing. "Too short. I think it's a physical disorder!"

"Really? It's my first to see such a thing, what a shame…"

Sasuke didn't like their talking, it gets him annoyed to hear them gossip openly like that and don't these students have any shame for themselves to whisper when she is passing?

Sakura most likely heard them when her expression tells she's doing her best to ignore.

He wanted to tell them to quit but the more Sakura got closer the more he grew stunned, only staring at her with exceptional surprise. Others may only notice about her extraordinary small build but to Sasuke it was her in her school uniform today.

The school's sailor uniform; that neatly ironed out attire brought out a petite emphasis, her long hair had it tied twos with her favourite red ribbons.

Sasuke blushed; his breath staled into holding and robbing his every memory of being angry about others' gossips.

'Cute…' his heart chanted.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" Kiba's voice greeted the plain-expression Sakura.

"Morning," she replied when she drew near to the boys. "Morning," she next greeted Kiba's other.

"A-Ah…M-Morning…" Sasuke did his best to suppress his blushing. Sakura giggled at him and did his heart raced nervously.

Why, oh, why must he look so dumb in front of her? Moreover, why does these annoying blushing and heart racing events keep pestering him at every of her presence? He must look like a wimp!

"SASUKE-KUN! GOOD MORNING!" Ino assaulted the Uchiha from behind; clung around his neck chocking him. Kiba had to be a pal to save a bit. Sakura stood to watch, it is good to be excluded to watch something interesting but not for long.

"Eh, you're here too?" Ino was quick to notice Sakura's inferior existence.

"Can't I?" said in a cocky manner, smirking to Ino's disgust.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. We're going to have PE today, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see you in action!" the blonde haired female squealed. Speaking of PE, it clicked Sasuke to his curiosity,

"By the way," he started by directing his gaze at Sakura. "Which team are you in for sports, red or blue?" Kiba was surprised that his friend asked, he too wished to know.

"Neither," a blunt answer; after that sole question, her behavior took a different turn. It is not like her to go cold all of a sudden perhaps the question upset her about something?

"Hey, when you're talking to Sasuke-kun show some respect at least. Just because you're smart doesn't mean you are superior, shorty!" Ino could not afford to back down without a slander.

Sasuke knew it wouldn't affect the pink head when he expects her to fight back she didn't instead she walked away, heading towards the staircase to their class.

'She…is angry…?' Sasuke concluded; he found it surprising if she is. Did Ino had the capability to hurt her or the gossips or was it him…? He asked something he shouldn't?

* * *

Neither.

Sasuke could not help but to think deeply about it; Sakura's different answer had caught him tangled in thoughts throughout the first period of class. All he did was to peek at the small female on his left, observed her everything; her expressions, her mood…they seemed unchanged.

She sat in her perfect upright posture this whole time without moving an inch and whenever she was asked a question by the teacher, she would give her answer. Precise, definite and professionally, there is no way the teacher wouldn't be pleased besides Shikamaru.

She is just so smart but she's… Sasuke could not stop wondering.

But when PE period took its turn, Sakura disappeared. Again, she vanished without a word. Was PE to her dislike, he wondered. Probably she had it bad during other PE classes previously and she was offended this morning? He is still unsatisfied with his own assumptions.

Too bad but it is Uchiha Sasuke's reign to shine!

"On your mark…Set…"

FWEET!

The whistle blew and runners sprinted off in a rocketing speed. Among the racers is Uchiha Sasuke, one of Konoha's proud sportsman and class 2-B's best; everyone expects a great deal out of the young teenager.

"Whoa! Look at Uchiha go!"

"Amazing! He's like the wind!"

"Sasuke-kun is so handsome in his PE attire."

Sasuke could hear his classmates cheer one-sidedly, seems unfair to the other racers when he is exceptionally favoured when everyone on the track is as good as another. Indeed he had no problems taking the lead and winning but what's the point…He suddenly didn't feel like giving his all, not when he sees the 'little' someone is absent and he felt kind of guilty for earlier.

Ah, his emotions are affecting him! Think again Uchiha,

Sakura is ill-mannered; rude with words to whoever she meets but she could be caring in many ways with her intention of not truly showing it. Hmm, sounds like her odds are balancing out.

'Why am I so concerned…?' he asked himself as he sees the finish line ahead.

Neither.

That word struck again in the back of Sasuke's mind especially recalling that he managed to catch that pained look of hers she tried to hide. What was the reason to her answer?

He wished to know. He needed to ask. His unreasonable curiosity is driving him crazy since this morning and when he finally realized that…

He is being rather attached to Haruno Sakura.

'The finish line…' Sasuke is only steps away, if he sprinted now he'd win when the others were just behind him but…that moment, he didn't feel like it.

He wished that Sakura would be here watching him race and win because he wished to hear her praise him; like how it was yesterday. Her honest comments were pleasing and invasive.

He…He…like them.

Why, oh, why is he being so abrupt?

Sasuke stopped at his feet allowing the other races to take victory…for now.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?!" his adoring classmates shouted from the sidelines to his abrupt halt in the race.

"What is wrong, Sasuke?" Gai-sensei their PE teacher approached with concern.

"Yeah, what is the matter, Sasuke-kun? It's not like you for me to take first place. We are destined rivals in sports no matter what! I forbid you to give in like that, this shall not be counted as fair win!" Rock Lee; just like Sasuke a skilled and good sportsman. They had rivaled out each other in whatever sport they take part.

"Sorry, Lee I needed to go to the bathroom," the Uchiha quickly lied.

"What?! You stopped for that sake?!" Kiba shot up annoyed but it wouldn't stop the Uchiha from leaving desperately. "Guess I couldn't be helped."

* * *

Again by impulse, he desperately raced along the corridors, searching thoroughly at every possible corner he'd think Sakura would be; he must find her. He lost his own control when his mechanism was in his separate command from him only but to follow his heart's desire to see her now.

Her petty words had caused him great turbulence within him. He just didn't know why he started to care for that small girl whose rude and all; ever since her existence in his little world, she had played a major influence in his mind. He cannot stop thinking of the 'angel' who once saved him.

Not from the bullies but from the evil of himself.

She pierced his dark barrier that clouded his path thinking that life is meaningless, lifted his sorrows and showed him an alternative way of living.

Yes, that is it! He had found his reason why he's running like a mad man to find her now…

He wanted to tell her how important she is and when she spoke the word 'neither' he could tell her sorrows. Now, it is his turn to lift that for her, no matter what had happened for the past ten years of their separation will come later.

For her to say so is completely unacceptable to him; he would not accept his 'angel' to falter in life.

In life there are filled with alternatives and choices; neither is unacceptable!

Rushing up the stairs Sasuke coincidentally overhead gossip conversations, those students are at it again. It has become one of the hot topics around since Sakura came and they find it amusing to chat about.

He will not see this through, it is enough!

"Flat chested!"

"Of course she is, look at her immature body! Haha!"

"Oh come on, don't bully the girl with words or else she'll be crying to her daddy! Haha!"

"I heard she's smart. She got the teachers stunned; another genius they call her."

"So what if she is smart when she could not even grow up? I am sure she's facing many defaults along the way with her small chaste!"

"Aww, that's mean but true, who'd ever want her when she's going to stay like that for the rest of her life…"

Sasuke listened with parted lips, he knew the first half the circulating gossip but…this has gone way too far! He didn't know that these people could make it as bad as it could go. Don't they have any shame for themselves to take it that far?

'It's not like she wanted to be in her state!' Sasuke's mind screamed. Was it the same at every other school for her? "Hey you guys should stop it!" he decided to stand up for the pink haired girl.

"Stop it? What's your business?" the boy of long blonde approach in rough manner, a third year Sasuke identified.

"Take them back," Sasuke said frowning, the offended male later grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"What's there to take back? You're just being nosy and we spoke facts! It is rude for you to eavesdrop," the blonde boy jerked hard, Sasuke countered his deadly stares.

"It is you who's rude. Gossiping for a male? That's low. Why not wear a skirt instead," Sasuke mocked. "Moreover, why don't you try being small?!" he won't accept it.

"Why you—!"

"Oi, oi. Don't get too rough there, Deidara," one of the boy's friends played peace-maker.

"I won't. I'll just have this nosy know his place," the blonde who goes by Deidara replied in rude culture while maintaining his grasp on Sasuke's collar.

"How despicable. You start rumors and yet you fear? Have you got no b*lls?" Sasuke smirked in contempt.

"Why you—I was trying to be kind but since my mood is off today. I'll show you who doesn't have it!" the blonde was about to fist it up for Sasuke when,

WHACK!

A book, specifically, a hard-covered one came flying, it struck pain on Deidara's arm. Reactively, he unhanded Sasuke.

"Hmph! What a miss, that was actually meant for your head," that 'petite' voice?!

Sasuke glanced over to the direction of that speech, apparently it was Sakura. In folded arms, she glared at Sasuke's bully like she usually did. Fearless and fearsome, that little body possessed these qualities. Admirable?

"Why you little b***h! How dare you throw that dumb thing at me?!" the rough boy raged.

"I can throw as many times as I like if you don't get lost!" Sakura showed no fear at all, in fact, she braved to confront the bully of taller build. Sasuke froze, watching.

It is happening again.

Like how it was during Elementary school. No matter how small she may be or how big the bully was; Sakura showed unwavering courage backed by her sharp tongue that spews censure, she is unconditionally brave for someone so small…

So small…

It reminds Sasuke greatly when the scene before him replayed from the past; it tells him a clear picture. This isn't the matter of physical size.

'You can be whatever you want to be if you don't sulk at your weakness…'

How ashamed could he be now, having a little girl to cover up for him at a time like this again.

"I'll have you get lost instead!" he grabbed Sakura by her sailor uniform, lifting her off the ground.

"Oi, don't, Deidara!" another tried to stop.

"Ah?!" Sasuke gasped. What should he do? She'll get hurt if this continues not when she did the most unthinkable thing…

Seeing Deidara blush and gasp, Sakura smirked contentedly at her wicked trick and the poor boy is redder by the minute.

"Boys are so perverted, one little brush and you go 'hard'?" Sakura giggled triumphantly, also cunningly. The witnessing girls went squealing and running away at the scene neither Sasuke could help but to blush and look away as well.

She had her foot struck him…**there**?!

Oh…this is so embarrassing! Sakura is a girl isn't she? How can she do such a thing and Deidara is stoned and still with his face flustered in reactive embarrassment. Immediately, he shoved Sakura away.

"Y-Y-You…p-p-perverted little girl! What have you done to me?!" Deidara screamed to the highest pitch. "Uwah! I'm going to tell mommy! Y-You better watch out, I'll get you for t-this!" and he ran away as well…

Sakura giggled.

"Perverted little girl? I'm seventeen alright," she smirked and laughed.

"You know, that is not a nice thing to do…" Sasuke said not to the pink-head's liking.

"Whatever, he's got what he deserves," shrugged her shoulders, she retrieved her book and was about to leave.

"Sorry…" Sasuke apologized on his own will, Sakura stared a bit before a reply,

"What for?" in dull speech.

"I am sure you have heard what they said earlier…I apologize on their behalf and this morning too…" the raven haired boy bowed deeply. She don't get him; wasn't it them who supposed to be apologizing?

Sakura giggled to his surprise.

"You're funny."

"F-Funny…?"

"I don't care what others say about me. They just gave me a reason to bully them instead," dusting her book.

She is stronger than he thinks; his worries were worthless, huh.

"You shouldn't do that, it's not nice for someone like yourself," Sasuke said caring earning a disagreeing gesture from the female.

"Ch! You looking down on me?" she threw a glare.

"No. Never. I just think that for you to act this way doesn't suit someone cute as you," he blurt out of honesty and when he realizes it, he went bright red.

However, it seems that Sakura is pretty much unaffected; glaring at him with that calm expression of hers. He really meant what he said but mostly she thinks they were mere words spoken out of humour until,

"Pfft!" Sakura started laughing on her own, Sasuke was clueless a while and soon joined her retaining his blush.

Her laughter, it was a lovely tune to begin with; in a mix of her giggling and laughter, petite shoulders shrugged accordingly and a small hand covering her laugh, like a princess.

She doesn't sound like a teenager at all.

"Like I said you're funny!" she giggled more. Sasuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Then come join us for PE. We're racing today," the Uchiha tried convincing. She shook her head turning down the offer.

"Thanks but no thanks. I wish I could but this body won't do… Not in this life time I guess..." she said with a slight hint of sadness, Sasuke couldn't find words to argue.

So that was her reason she got offended when he asked her sports team this morning? Her physical defect… but isn't she going against her word; sulking at her own weakness? But for now he'll leave it as that.

As the silence started to build between them, Sakura find it meaningless to continue of any conversation and began to leave, she didn't anticipate that the Uchiha would be so persistent.

"Come watch then. I want you to watch us race at least!" Trying to gain her participation.

With her back at him,

"Nah, it's pointless to watch others run," her denial again which pisses him off. Why is she turning down on every offer? "And by the way, you were cool on the track."

Her opinion.

'She was actually watching…?' curiously and she made it clear that it was only him she paid attention, the rest to her were pointless. Learning her true words got him red again, covering his mouth embarrassingly he blushed harder.

It was only a phrase of praise and did it get him to melt all over. His eyes constantly trailed her leaving figure, strolling along the hallway until she disappears into a corner.

"I was…cool…?" he felt his heart race, his face burned in intense heat and later a smile.

He is happy.

He didn't think he was secretly admired from the shadows; it is so like Sakura, always watching him without him knowing. Again, realized how silly of a man he could be. He was supposed to cheer Sakura up and instead he got cheered in return.

No matter how he wanted to hate that pink haired girl, he just couldn't bring himself to. She made herself adorable to him…

Truly an angel sent from heaven.

* * *

**REVIEWS for this chap pls! (as a support?)**

**Update ASAP! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reply to review (tika kaika):**

Thanks for the review and I apologize for the poor writing in the previous chap, I will do my best to correct them (Please specify which part of the story is unclear and confusing in your next review…I would love to hear it.) thanks in adv.

Hope to hear more from you. :D

* * *

**Reply to review ( S. HEBI. S):**

Thanks for the review! I hope this chap could answer some of your questions first, I do hope to make this story as satisfying to readers as possible.

Thanks for your support, hope to hear more from you! :D

* * *

**Sweet Seventy**

**Three…When tomorrow never comes**

'You look cool…'

The teenage Uchiha could blush every time his mind recalls that phrase; it was his 'gift' from her earlier this morning and also recalling the fact that she actually was watching him…

Ooo…how his heart skipped.

If Sakura were to praise him again he'll definitely die due to overflowing happiness! Darn, this is so getting into his head even when his group of fans told him he was countless times in the past, he wasn't as happy as today.

Because…Well, he wasn't sure of this rare feeling but he definitely knew about something like this. It's tingly, sweet and all-about that adrenaline rush…

Sasuke didn't know where this is heading but one thing is for sure; he is taking a liking towards his classmate: Haruno Sakura.

Ignoring class, he took the choice to peek at the female next to him,

Short pink lashes, slightly pouty lips were small so does her nose; her facial features kept all the childlike properties there is. Moreover, smart. Like the others said, it is a waste for someone smart like her to be so short.

'Wonder why she is so small…' Sasuke could not alter the fact that Sakura never changed physically since the day he met her.

He recalled what she said to him this morning about her body failing her in some way and 'not in this life time'; what has it got to do with racing? He wouldn't know but he is positive she wasn't lying.

He kept staring until she notices him.

Sakura lowered her eyes at him in dislike then scribbled on her notebook; a message,

'Hey, what are you staring at? I can do the same to you like the blonde kid this morning if you keep at it!'

Sasuke believes her, whenever she says it she does it and he wouldn't want to get kicked…down there. Gulp, hell no. He also believes that she can be of no mercy, no way he'd allow his future generations to go extinct like that!

'Hey, stop thinking dirty. Your face makes me sick!' she wrote again.

How rude can she be; okay, he take it back that he likes her but what the hell…he can't deny he is liking her!

'No I am not! Aren't you the one who's dirtier and sorry that my face makes you sick!' Sasuke scribbled in return, he watched her roll her eyes at him then giggled silently to herself.

Why must she giggle at him all the time at the end? It infuriates him but the sight of her cute gesture earns her favourable points from him, he blushed turning away then peeked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura do look stunning when she concentrates, her little frown emphasized the mature side of her, her pen tapping lightly on her lip during brainwork; she is both seven and seventeen.

If her little body were to mature more, Sasuke believes she would be a pretty girl and he could imagine her in tall slender figures, fairly large on her chest and maintaining her long wavy hair. Oh, nice…

Tack!

Sakura threw a piece of crumbled paper at Sasuke crashing his floating thoughts back into reality, she frown at him showing her scribbling again,

'Dirty boy!' She read him?!

'I am not!'

'Liar! I can see through you. Too bad the current me disappoints you!' Eep! She really knows what he was thinking! Sasuke had no idea how she did it but she is dangerous his mind warned.

'No I wasn't!' he desperately needed to cover up.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Stand outside now!" Great the teacher caught him! All thanks to the pinky! "And you too Haruno Sakura! Both of you stand at the corridor until class ends!"

Aha! That's what justice sounds like but still…being ordered to stand outside at the corridor during class is shameful. Passing students were all giggling and snickering at their misbehavior, that's what Sasuke thinks and as usual the pink haired little girl didn't seem affected the least.

Sakura stood by him flipping through her book. Hardworking, eh? But what she is currently reading was rather unfamiliar to him, some difficult stuff that he could hardly understand.

"Quit staring would you?" she uttered without peeling herself from the book, annoyed.

"You know you lack manners. Must you be so rude every time you open your mouth?" Sasuke straighten out. "And throwing is impolite, why not change a bit?"

She didn't react; continue to flip through the pages with a blunt expression, he bet she heard him well. Sasuke continue to stare at the speechless girl, she's not taking him seriously!

No matter how much he started to like her, her silent and rude attitude pisses him off far worse than the boys would especially that unreadable expressionless face!

"Hey, are you listening, short—?!" Sasuke quickly covered his mouth. He just wanted to gain her attention and not mean to insult her. He blamed his angry impulse but as he expected, Sakura remained the same.

She didn't move an inch from reading, said nothing and pretended as if she heard only but silence. How cruel of her yet it was sad…

Why is she reactionless?

'Oh gosh, even if you're ignorant at least be angry a little,'Sasuke felt bad. He lowered himself to her inferior height, squatting in front of her to apologize.

That was when he realized how tiny she was nevertheless he recognized this view; a view from below back when he was seven. The angle from below is so much different, it was dull and monotonous when all the windows to the view outside were far from reach.

The difference of seventy centimeters from the above is so much different…

He remembered this experience, being small is difficult and yet Sakura managed all on her own in hers. What exactly happened for her to remain like this?

"You're at it again," she monotonously spoke without a glance to spare.

"A-Aah…Sorry. I am really sorry, I didn't mean to insult you…" he lowered his head shamefully.

"I didn't mean by that…" she muttered.

"S-Still…Sorry…"

"No," she finally decided to close her book, directing her sharp emeralds at him. "I should apologize for taking it too far. I was angry…at myself."

She was angry at herself? That's the first Sasuke had heard from her.

Sakura then gazed towards the window in front she had to tilt her chin high enough to do that and Sasuke was sure that she could see nothing except for the clear skies of day. She spoke again,

"You don't have to apologize, I rather have you insult than show pity at me," he doesn't get what she's saying only sensing her remorse that phrase those words. "I deserved **this** punishment."

Punishment?

What nonsense is she spouting now? What's it got to do with her height? She's short and height varies individually, there's no offense to it.

"What happened?" it was an opportunity to ask, Sasuke seriously wished to know aside from being nosy. "Ten years I remember yet you seem…the same."

He made himself sound absurd but that is a hypothesis he could draw so far out of his observations about her. She looks the same. Unchanged. Immature since ten years. It's scary to learn if she is, he began to understand people gossiping about her.

"I **am** the same."

It frightens him when she stated clearly, made it a fact that he was right from the beginning. Her unwavering green eyes shot at him tell no lies, honest and definite. It is scary.

"P-Pardon…?" she smirked at his shuddering. He could not hide that he was surprised even when he already assumed it earlier.

"Since the day you met me during elementary, I changed nothing," Sakura said it again, telling the truth about past tale. She is opening up to him? "You could say that I had sold myself to the devil in order to have my wish granted."

Hold just a minute!

This conversation is crazy! What devil? Superstition! But Sasuke intended to listen.

"If I can stay a child forever, how nice it could be…That's what I said and soon after, I fell terribly ill. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, everything went black. I thought I was going to die," she said in chilly whisper staring at the floor. "But then I finally woke up, I was better…it was already two years."

'She was in coma…?!' Sasuke gasped innerly.

"As you said, I am the same since then. I couldn't grow no matter what medication I was forced into, I just couldn't grow…!" Sakura said behind clenched teeth, her grip on her book tightened to her anger.

It was her painful truth.

"Even now that my wish is granted, it is still hopeless…" agony filled her every word, though she was expressionless and cold but deep down Sasuke could hear her crying heart. "Ch! I was naïve!" she smirked lastly.

That smirk…a forged façade to fool others of her true emotions when deep down she was all hurt and scarred. Sasuke believed that there is more to her story, now, he wished not to hear it when it was already this painful.

He could not imagine how Sakura could bear it with her small heart when everyday she seemed to be mischievous and a little devil. He wronged her; she was faking it.

Uncontrollable tears begin to escape from the Uchiha while staring at the pitiable girl before him, no, a seventeen year old female she is. He felt stupid for putting up arguments with her all this while.

And he wronged her; she didn't sulk at her weakness when she tried fighting it.

"Hey, why are you crying? You're a man, stop it!" Sakura poked the crying male's forehead. By that light poke of her petite finger, Sasuke felt a gush of emotions weighed in his chest.

Her lenient gesture was…heartwarming.

Without warning, Sasuke launched himself forward pulling the little female into a hug. Sakura is just so small unconsciously measured by his long arms, he buried his crying face in his embrace.

"H-H-Hey! What are you doing?!" she tried to shove him away knowing it is futile since he is much stronger. She gave up. "Don't pity me. I hate it."

It was about time he pulled away only his large hands rested on her slender shoulders, onyx staring into her green jewels. He saw it; even when she is at this devastated state of hers, she accepted fate. The flame that he once saw ten years ago didn't die, she has an admirable strong will to move on…unlike him.

Ah, he is falling all over for this little female.

"I am not. I…admire you, Sakura-chan."

"…?!" the pink haired female blushed.

It is surprising to see her in pink tints, it is also unusual for her to react spontaneously without her control like that probably it was her first that someone said it to her. Sasuke felt glad he was the first and he had this new desire; from now on, he hoped that he could be her every first…

Slowly, Sasuke inched. The gap between his and her face grew smaller at every courageous move he make seeing Sakura's unflinching reaction. He wanted to be her every first…can it?

SPAT!

That figures; it was too bold of him to assume that she was ready and he misjudged her plain reaction. His face does deserve her hard-covered book. He shouldn't have rushed it when she would take him for a pervert instead.

"Ouch!" His nose, was it crooked?! Was it?! Curse that book of hers! Is she adopting a habit of taking it as an assault weapon?!

"I see an evil glint in your eyes. Be grateful I have ward of the devil before it gets into your head," she skillfully opened the book and back to her page then glared at him once more. "And…what did you just called me?"

"S-Sakura…chan…?" he gulped being a little scared of her dark character. She continued glaring but then giggled behind her book. Sasuke threw a confused look then went along with her.

RIIIIINNGG!

That's the last bell for the day. Quiet classrooms turned noisy as students rose from their chairs and begin chatting.

"Well, school's finally over," Sasuke stretched himself, his legs were numb for squatting too long and when he regained standing, Sakura noticed he was actually very tall…compared to when she first met him; he was about hers. The length of his arms and legs and the broad of his back…

Ten years.

He changed so much; from a little wimp he had grown so much and becoming a man. Sakura smiled to herself.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Kiba approached from the back classroom door. "It's time to leave or else we'll be late. We need to get flour remember?" and casually threw Sasuke's bag over.

"Aa!" the raven haired male agreed wanting to leave.

"Hey!" she called out to the Uchiha.

"Yes?" isn't it rude for her to not address him properly; he didn't mind.

"You better keep IT to yourself or else…" she reminded him of their earlier conversation with a hint of threat.

Now that she mentions it; Sasuke felt it strange for her to open up to him so suddenly, is that they what call going along with the mood, eh? Besides that, learning her part of her secret made him felt closer to her and a convenient factor to blackmail her some other time. How nice! Don't be silly, Uchiha Sasuke is a good boy.

"Don't worry. See you, Sakura-chan," lastly he assures her with his bright smile then left with Inuzuka.

Sakura's shoulders slumped sighing. He is nice and he certainly is distinguished from the rest she met, she agreed to her innerself. And because of that she could not help but to stare at the leaving male with jet black hair with a different perspective.

Especially that broad back of his…she could not help but to continue staring until he completely left the floor and when did, she suddenly felt a sudden gush within her; urging her to give chase, out of her command her legs had already given pace.

Sakura ran.

The image of Sasuke on the track this morning flashed before her; he looked cool when he was about to sprint. She didn't know why she is recalling this now but definitely it had urged her to imitate him now.

But no matter how fast she tried to go after the Uchiha, she could not catch up. She could imagine his long legs pacing away twice as fast as hers. At this rate, he might have left before she could reach him.

'There!' she managed to catch a glimpse of Sasuke already exiting the school premise with Kiba. She hurried and followed him until she arrives to a shed she hardly knew about. 'Bicycle shed?'

"Hm? Sakura-chan…?" Sasuke noticed the pink head's small figure, she must have followed him noticing that she is panting hard. "Are you okay?" he quickly rushed to her, concerned.

Sakura quickly nodded as she panted.

"Don't run like that," Sasuke said but she paid him no mind as her curious gazes constantly fixate on his bicycle, he smiled. "Aren't you going home too?"

"Um," she nodded as she continued her curious observation. Has she never seen a bicycle before? Probably she must be living in a protected family since her case is different, Sasuke thought.

"Say do you want to ri—" Sasuke was about to offer not when Kiba cut in.

"Come on, Sasuke let's go. Sorry Sakura-chan, we're busy today. Later, alright." Sakura nodded obediently like a little kid.

"Later then," Sasuke said lastly, got on his bicycle and then Kiba stood behind him before they rode off the school premise. Sakura could only stare at the boys' leaving figures as they swift off in their two wheeled vehicle.

Sakura giggled to herself.

"HAH?! What do you mean by none?!"Kiba slammed his hands on the counter, his angry features and protruding baby fangs poses fearsome threats towards the timid warehouseman.

"Please explain, we've placed orders for it a week ago and yet you still say there's no flour?" Sasuke asked in calm manner.

"I am terribly sorry, we have been trying our best to allocate our stocks fairly to our customers but the manager disposed of that and allocated to customers who could pay better prices."

"What?! That is unfair! We are regulars since who-knows-when!" Kiba growled.

"I know. But lately there's this company who started purchasing from us in bulk as in real bulk till we had hard times allocating throughout our other customers."

"Like I care. Since you can't provide us, we're going someplace else. Come on, Sasuke," said Kiba.

"I suggest you'd give you cause no matter where you try getting it, there won't be stocks for this week and the next. Not just flour even sugar and eggs too."

"Huh?!" Kiba made a face.

"Haven't you heard? The Uzumaki patissier and Hyuuga confectionaries intended to merge!"

"You don't mean…" Sasuke wore a concerned facial feature despite he hasn't heard about these 'big shots'.

"They have been chomping down on smaller bakeries these days by buying them out," now this is one worrisome news; Sasuke felt the chill down his spine after the information reached him. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Kiba! Let's go back," the Uchiha male hastily exited the warehouse, there is no time to waste when he seriously needed to return to Brown's fast. This bad feeling is kicking into him like crazy.

"B-But what about—"

"We can still last for another week. Now come on!"

* * *

BROWN'S PAN-YA

To Sasuke's relief, nothing changed.

What was he thinking? His was his own negativity that caused his mental turbulence.

Why would he think that something might happen when he had imagined that the old shop sign he is currently staring at would not be Brown's the minute he returned. It is stupid but that doesn't mean that there isn't a possibility that that business empire would chomp up this small store.

Plus, Brown's is located at a prime spot in the heart of the city. Sasuke doubt that this place would be spared as its target. His heart sunk a little.

But that would come later.

As expected, Uncle Brown was already out for his break and he was also informed that there would be an old friend reunion which means that he might not be back too early.

Unlocking the creaky front door and welcomed by Uncle Brown's antique doorbell, the duo entered the bakery.

"I'll be at the back for a while, if you need me just scream," said Kiba jokingly.

"I have no reason to do that," Sasuke said bluntly.

"You'll need it when you need it," and the animal-lover boy is off to the shop's back alley as usual.

Sasuke sighed, it is now him and the solitude. He smiled to himself; being left alone once in a while is refreshing. At least his mind gets a time out to wonder off a bit.

Placing away his school bag, he took the initiative to change into a comfy set of clothing before he decided to get started for work. This; is his routine ever since he started living in the Pan-ya.

Yeah, this old shop has been his home. It is fate that he got to meet Uncle Brown who is kind enough provide him and his brother a shelter during that winter's night. Unfortunately, that idiotic brother of his was ungrateful and left without a word!

Bah! Who cares about him now…

Sasuke glanced over to that old clock on the wall; the dark of its wood and the yellow shade of its glass tell that it had served this place for a far longer time and no less his company during the loneliness; where the muffled 'tick tock' fought silence in his stead.

Also this front counter where he studied while he watched over the shop or waiting for Uncle Brown's returns. Sasuke sighed; he hardly realized that all these petty things were actually valuable memories born throughout the times he had spent here.

Why is he feeling this?

Because he began to fear that this 'home' might be taken away despite he had no intentions of taking over Uncle Brown… He just loved it here.

Finally, he gazed over to the cake counter, there were a few left and specifically it was that thickly chocolate-layered with raspberry sauce on it; the one Sakura once picked. It is not surprising when there were leftovers of it, not many like the extra sugary stuff.

Wonder did Sakura like it…?

Sakura.

Oh please, why must his heart thump loud in his ears when that name surfaces?

Her being was the only thing that could wipe off every memory he tries to recollect. Her very existence was powerful to begin with; their first meeting after so long has become another memory that warms this place.

Sasuke bent over on the counter, sinking his head into his supportive arms, trying his best to hide his blushing. Just in case anyone sees him. It could not be helped, whenever the pink haired female's name comes to mind, he would take a redder shade.

Moreover, now that he had learnt some part of her past, he felt…special. Gosh, his ears are hot as oven burns!

And he is going to burn in his own heat when a pair of green eyes is staring at him.

"How long are you planning to make me wait?" in blunt vocals.

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan?!" he jolted from his relaxed position when her presence greet him in surprise. When did she…?! "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Can't I?" he watched her glance her surroundings, taking her time observing the shop. "I…like it here…" she said.

Sasuke didn't know how to reply but reactively covered his mouth nervously. Man, his blush is showing again and he doesn't want her to see it.

"Hire me," her abruptness got him choking on his own.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to pay me. I just want to come here after school."

"B-But..."

"SASUKE! SASUKEEEEE!" now isn't that Kiba and here he comes running from the back door; he must have found a pup again for him to get this worked up. So much for the screaming advice…

"Stop screaming Kiba, you're going to bring down this place!" the Uchiha yelled angrily not when he sees Kiba carrying an unconscious boy behind his back.

So this time he decided to pick 'humans' up?

"I found him behind the old boxes in the alley, he's not moving but definitely alive!" Kiba placed the boy on the counter. "What should we do?!"

"Hurry, call an ambulance!" a wise move Sasuke! Well, everyone would do that the first thing.

"No need," Sakura said dull.

"Huh?! Are you a sadist or something?!" the Uchiha retorted.

How cruel of her to say such! This boy is dying! But the pink haired female her composure is unrivaled, she stayed calm when the boys are at fuss.

"Hey!" she called towards the unconscious boy; a blonde. Reactionless, Sakura started poking him in the face. "Wake up already."

"Oi, you shouldn't do that! He's probably hurt or sick! I suggest we get the ambulance!" Sasuke insisted but she ignored him and pinched the unconscious blonde by the ear.

"OWW! OWW! OWW! Okay, I am up. I am up! Unhand my ear!" for real the blonde boy was actually playing dead. Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other dumbfound; it is unbelievable that that pink head could see through the stranger's trick.

"I see…You're a thief! Sasuke hold him down or he'll rob us all!" Kiba grabbed the blonde boy but Sakura smacked his hand away; protecting the imposter now?

"He's got no guts for something that far," Sakura sighed. "Call yourselves men when you can't handle a minor situation properly. Take a closer look at this guy, he's branded from top to toe."

With her pointing out, the stranger is wearing nothing but branded clothing and accessory, he's even got diamond piercings on both ears! He's a rich kid! Not to mention foreign? Sakura noticed he had an amazing blue pigmentation of his eyes behind his golden bangs which tried to cover them.

Like lapis lazuli.

"What are you doing at our alley?" Kiba asked.

"Hungry…" the blonde replied.

"What…?" Kiba's jaw hung.

"I saw your back door it looks flimsy and I wanted to break in but before I could I passed out," the blonde boy smiled sheepishly.

"Aha! So you are a burglar! Don't be deceived by his branded clothing, he must have stolen a lot to buy them!" Kiba growled. "I'm calling the police!"

"H-Hey, I am not—"

"Wait, Kiba. I don't think he's that kind of guy…" Sasuke rubbed his chin, thinking carefully. He couldn't detect any sense of threat coming from the blue eyed stranger, moreover, Sakura is calm about the matter. Guess he should trust her intuition. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?"

"Like I said, he has no guts at all."

"Hey, hey, little girl. You've got a nasty mouth for someone so young, it's about time you address your elders properly and you are going to be a lady soon, why not be a little polite?"

Oho! Despite this blonde boy is a stranger he definitely spoke Sasuke's mind…which wasn't a good sign.

'Idiot, he's going to get it from her…' Sasuke thought.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked plainly.

"Me? Glad you asked, little miss. I go by Naruto-sama and seventeen this year! I am popular with girls but I'm super picky, she's got to have the minimum requirements: thirty six, twenty four, thirty six!"

Hourglass figure?

This guy is another Casanova, utter pervert!

"I only ask for your age, the others are rubbish," Sakura spat.

"Aww, don't be that way. Who knows ten years later we'll meet and you might end up a beauty!" the blonde who goes by Naruto teased. "And didn't I say to mind your manners, little girl?"

Sasuke believes that this blabber mouth stranger is going to earn her infamous hard-cover smack, surprisingly he didn't,

"So what if I am seventeen, do I have to mind it?" Sakura smirked folding her arms planning to play along. Sasuke thinks she is so unfair to him.

"Only when you're seventeen! So you'll have ten years to go before you get rough and tough!"

Kiba and Sakura giggled, Sasuke sighed; it seems the blonde won't be getting it after all.

Cling!

The door sounded with a customer peering from the outside,

"Hello, is the shop closed for today?" she asked.

Crap! They have been idling too much till it was past preparation hours and now a customer appears without having anything to sell! Uncle Brown is going to be so furious.

"Oh no, we are open," Sasuke quickly attended. "I am terribly sorry, madam. We're still preparing," Sasuke quickly apologized.

"I see. I thought you were closed for today since you didn't open up this morning," she said with a bright smile; the information perked Sasuke.

'Didn't Uncle Brown open up this morning?' he wore a curious frown. Now that she mentioned it that explains the shop was exceptionally clean. There weren't bread crumbs on the shelves but the cakes were definitely gone.

Strange.

"It's alright. I'll come back later," said the lady customer.

"Hm? Uncle Brown didn't open up this morning? Why not?" Kiba realized it too. "Guess we'll ask him when he's back."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura glanced over to the two.

Sasuke assures her that there wasn't knowing that she's too smart not to believe him. She kept quiet asking no further subsequently she placed away her bag behind the counter, clipped her bangs with the cutest clips.

"Let's get started then!" she said.

"Start what?" Kiba questioned.

"Aren't you going to open the shop? The customers are waiting didn't you hear?" the animal-lover burst out laughing at Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke since when did you hire her?"

"I didn't," Sasuke answered, he turned towards the pink haired female. "Sakura-chan, it's nice when you said you want to help but it is fine. You can come hang out here if you want without doing anything, okay?"

Sakura surely didn't like the sound of that, she pouted angrily without getting the chance to argue.

"But—"

"Don't just stand there Kiba, get to work already! We have a lot on our hands!" Sasuke is in work-mode; he gets serious and ignorant whenever he's busy. "And what are you going to do sitting on the counter forever?" referring to the blonde.

"How about you employ me too, I can definitely help much better than the little girl," Naruto grinned. "I have spare time."

"No way, this isn't a place for child's play!"

"You won't regret hiring me temporarily," Naruto whisked off into the kitchen, washed his hands and scanned the list of recipes.

"Oi, this is MY store! I am in charge!" Sasuke's acting all high and mighty now? Didn't he say he had nothing to do with succession? Whatever…

Surprisingly this blonde; he adapted his surroundings well enough to maneuver work to his pace and he portrayed himself skilled to the trade. Sasuke was never more stunned to watch this stranger who could be as good as himself except that Naruto possessed that one thing he didn't had:

Passion.

His graceful movements, his constant brimming smile and the happiness that overflows from his heart enables him to pour so much of passion to his work. Unlike Sasuke, his initial love for sweets died a long time ago…along with his brother.

His brother...The person had become the seed of head towards the young Uchiha.

Sasuke then felt a light tap behind his back, it was Sakura standing by him as she fixated her eyes at the blonde confectioner too. Wearing her usual blankness, she uttered,

"Don't lose," with a smile and her kind gaze; from Sasuke superior height, he could see she cares for him through that beautiful set of emeralds. He can't believe that her littlest actions would send his heart throbbing all over again and the urge to move.

"Yeah!" Sasuke then skipped into the kitchen to join the rest of his new team. Sakura smiled to herself, giggling a bit,

"He's so innocent…"

* * *

Hours and hours later as the day drifted into the evening,

"Maaaann, I am beat!" Naruto slumped in his chair.

"Me too…" Kiba joined him.

"Hey, have some," Sasuke served chilled drinks to everyone; it was a day's hard work and he was thankful towards the blonde who especially been a big help. "Thanks a lot, Naruto."

The blonde grinned, opened his drink and toasted to his new friendship with Sasuke.

"You were awesome back there, Naruto. You know your stuff as well as my buddy here!" Kiba cling an arm around the raven. The sapphire-eyed boy chuckled,

"Nah, it's nothing. Everyone can do it. My family is in the same trade, I'll be damned if I wouldn't pick up a little of the skill," he ruffled the back of his golden hairs, humbly denying his abilities. He is nice in a way setting aside that he tried to break in, Sasuke admits the guy is good and probably better.

"That explains it!" Kiba said impressively. Naruto chuckled one last time before glancing over to the old wall clock and exclaimed that he needed to leave. "So soon? Aren't you hungry?"

"Mom's making my favourite tonight, I'll head home for today but I'll come to play another time," he joked. "See ya, little girl," he casually ruffled Sakura's pink hairs before heading towards the exit.

It surprises Sasuke that she reacted nothing about it but sat in her doll-like posture sipping her chilled drink.

Why didn't she react? Isn't that…unfair…? Sasuke bit his can, unhappily.

"I think I'll leave too…" Sakura announced next.

"You too, Sakura-chan?" Kiba groaned in disappointment. "See you tomorrow then!" he waved.

Watching the petite female hopped down from her chair, she landed gracefully on her small feet; she's leaving…Sasuke's heart notified once more and his heart pounded at speed when she inched the exit.

'Come on, aren't you going to say anything?!' his mind screamed, he couldn't with his hardened tongue. Why must he get so nervous now?

Cling!

Sakura opens the door now yet all he did was watching her leave with the door slowly closing in behind her. Wait! He hasn't said his piece yet!

CLING!

In an amazing speed, Sasuke reacted by stopping the door from closing in, startling both himself and Kiba. What's got into him? And now that he is breathing heavily.

"What…?" Sakura blinked at him.

"Uh…thanks for helping…?" Man, why is he unsure?!

"I didn't do anything…" she replied bluntly when it is the truth that she had sat in the shop the whole day only but to watch the 'bigger' boys work.

Sasuke felt uneasy at her reply; she might not want to visit again since he harshly turned her away when the thing is that with her around it certainly lit the shop. Even the customers were complimenting how cute she was by just sitting at the front desk.

"Anything else?" again, blunt she is.

What should he say to get to her hang out again tomorrow? He decided to give it a shot.

"Tomorrow!...Uh…umm…see you…Heheh…" gosh, he must look pathetic. Sakura blankly blinked at him again; really, she must think he's weird and probably she won't get it!

"See you…Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

Ah, he realized that her littlest gesture is bad for his heart; right now blood is rushing in his arteries really fast preventing him from speaking any further. He watched her leave towards a waiting vehicle with a chauffeur who opens the door for her. Now this is new, she didn't mention anything about her family.

She is such a mystery…and his thoughts were broken by a clingy arm of Kiba's,

"Hooooooo…I saw something interesting!" he grinned evilly. Sasuke tensed and his face is heating up again. "You LIKE Sakura-chan, don't you?"

"S-Says w-who?!"

"Says your obvious face! Look at you being all rosy in the cheeks, how cute!" Kiba started laughing.

"N-N-No I am not! It's hot that's all…"

"You can lie but you can't hide. Wait till your girlfriends know about this, it is big news!" Sasuke threw him a 'they-are-not-my-girlfriends-look', Kiba just loved teasing.

"Ki—Uncle!" Sasuke gasped at the sight of the old confectioner. It is about time he'd return, where has he been up till this late hour?

"Uncle Brown, where have you been? We were worried and we heard you did not open the shop this morning. What happened?!" Kiba spoke straightforwardly. The elderly man lowered his head a bit, smiling.

Something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Sorry that I've worried you, boys and thank you for your hard work today…" the Brown sighed heavily. "Kiba, I guess I have to apologize but it is best you find another place to work in."

"Why? I love here at Browns!"

"Uncle, what is wrong?!" Sasuke could no longer tolerate the suspense to the troubling news that awaited them. His pulse began to pound at an alarming rate of fear; he didn't want to believe it but his senses are telling him his earlier intuition this afternoon is realizing.

"I've sold the shop."

"What?!" Kiba jaw-hung, Sasuke froze.

"I am getting old so does this place. It is time I retire and with the amount of money I am sure Sasuke I can support you up till university. We don't have to work our ass off every single day anymore," Uncle Brown chuckled at the end.

What's there to be glad about…?

It wasn't supposed to be like this; this is totally wrong and the elderly knows it! He is lying to himself and trying to deceive others by his glad chuckling. There is no way he wished to sell this place he loved so much!

Or was it because it was meaningless when Sasuke rejected in taking over?

"Say something Sasuke!" Kiba yelled.

Their beloved bakery is about to be sold…

Their home…

"W-Who…" Sasuke's voice cracked. "Who did you sell to Uncle?"

"The Uzumaki and Hyuugas. They decided to pay handsomely to secure this block."

No way…

No way!

"Oi, Sasuke! Sasuke!" Kiba called towards the running Uchiha.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Look forward to see your REVIEWS for this chap… XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been too long since I have updated, please spare me (I have been very busy lately couldn't find the time to type ).**

* * *

**Reply to review(s):**

**Crazymel2008- **This is SasuSaku ff. Well, I can say that I am a super SASUSAKU lover so this pair is going to be the only pair I will write my stories on. So long live the love for this pair!

Hope to see more from you! :D

**athena. temmons- **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and Hyuuga is on the way so do more characters. Hope to see more from you :D

**Tikai-** thanks for the review and sorry if I confused you. Any problems feel free to point them out to me. :D

**Tika kaika & S. Hebi. S- **thanks for your reviews! It's really encouraging to see your comments. I will try my best to improve and I hope you can tell me my flaws in future chaps too.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

**Sweet Seventy**

**Four…Even when tomorrow the world would go into pieces, I'll still plant an apple tree for you today**

Unbelievable. Just unbelievable!

This isn't supposed to happen; not like this!

But what can there be done? It is too late now…

The Pan-ya is going to disappear.

"Class, settle down and please be seated," today's first subject; English.

To have language class during the first period, a good opportunity to skip being attentive when Sakura needn't pay any attention at all. It's too simple she says. She was prepared to indulge in her own literature not until she notices her absent classmate;

Sasuke is late, she snorted.

Like she would care...

Not when the seat on her right remained empty for the next two periods. It seems that Sasuke is not coming after all. How odd, she thought. Though he could be a daydreamer in class but being absent is just not him and,

Wasn't he a lively sport yesterday? She wondered.

It rarely occurs to her but Sasuke's absence was rather disturbing; she kept waiting for the door to open suddenly in the middle of class and show up. Because of her unusual hopes, she failed to solve questions admirably during Mathematics. Quite a reputation fall back there and the class was practically staring at their 'genius'.

"Haruno Sakura?" here comes Kurenai being concerned.

"Y-Yes?!" the pink haired got a little tensed.

"Are you feeling alright?" the teacher concerned.

"Yes, I am," she spoke with assuring confidence before she was spared of everyone's attention.

Really, what has got into her today?

Making a shameful blunder, she sighed innerly before her gazes unconsciously returned to stealing glances at the Uchiha's empty desk. She sighed at it, perhaps she is worried after all…that boy.

It was about time that recess arrives, the little pink haired female has been waiting for this very moment to approach the Uchiha's best friend. She need some answers to her worries.

"Kiba!" calling out towards the sloppy male who was about to head off. The Inuzuka stopped.

"Yo…" not much of himself today, Sakura is surprised; definitely something must be up! She became confident towards her earlier intuition about a bad omen.

"What's wrong?" she does not have the time to beat around the bush asking. Her green marbles piercingly stared, demanding for an immediate answer but to no avail, Kiba wouldn't talk.

"I-It's nothing, Sakura-chan…" he avoided her.

"Don't bullshit! I know something is up," watch the tongue Sakura. She frowned. "Tell me now!"

"Really, it's nothing, Sakura-chan…" If she could, she would love to grab the boy by his collar. She hated it when things don't go her way but restrained herself from violence.

"Then why is Sasuke-kun absent?!" she saw Kiba bit his tongue insist silence. "Where is he?!"

How noisy and nosy can she get in an inappropriate time!

"It doesn't concern you, Sakura-chan!" Kiba paused a bit, he didn't mean to yell at the girl who is trying to show unexpected concerns. "Sorry Sakura-chan…I gotta go…" he decided to leave.

The nerve if him, Sakura pouted. Fine! If he is not talking then all there is left is to ask directly!

Her uncontrollable urge to seek the Uchiha had her pacing hurriedly, grabbed her bag and left, let alone if it was wrong of her to leave school early.

* * *

BROWN'S PAN-YA

That shabby sign hung above the shop is something Sakura wouldn't miss; it is the only bakery in the block and it should be the busiest during this early hour when it wasn't. She noticed the small wooden sign hung from the inside was turned to a 'close'. Sakura could expect the worst according to her dark intuition.

Something is amiss.

With all she could in her short standing, Sakura tried peeking within the empty store. There was no bread, no cake and no Sasuke. But that doesn't mean she would give up and leave without having at least someone to answer her questions when that was her motive coming here.

She attempted by knocking on the door's old wood frame, no one came; perhaps her hands were far too small to create enough impact.

"Ch!" irritatingly, she frowned and pulled its handle which gave a small 'clack' opening the next. It wasn't locked? Talk about lucky!

The air inside the bakery was stiff and stale, she didn't like it especially with the absence of its noisy and bustle…and Sasuke. Right, this is no time to be idling around. She had to sort the raven out.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?! Come out right now!" she gave it her all and she could hear slight reflective echoing of her voice due to the immense silence. She doesn't like this one bit. "SASUKE!" yelling out of impatience; she is desperate to be greeted by that raven's presence.

Where is he?

And there came a pair of rushing footsteps coming down the stairs. Finally.

Sakura could calm down a bit from her worry; she was worried? She realized her unusual behavior and rather embarrassing for someone like her to lose her cool because of an Uchiha!

'There is nothing special about him! I just want to know the reason for his absence. Yeah, that's it!' she assured herself of her silliness.

Yeah, that is all.

"Hmm? Why, hello there little girl. I couldn't really hear you until just now," a man in his friendly chuckles was the one who came to greet, Sakura's felt disheartened. She remained silent and staring at the elderly man whom she brand stranger. "I am sorry little girl but the shop will be closed from now on…" he informed in friendly tunes.

From now on…? Do not underestimate Sakura when she is sharp to catch that even when the man said it in a brief; churning her emotionless brows.

"What do you mean by that?" bluntly she spoke.

The Brown was no less surprised to encounter her hidden of character; he had overlooked the fact that she isn't the 'little girl' she perceived to be…or actually everyone does…It shouldn't be surprising to have Uncle Brown make an astonished look.

"Tell me, mister. Who are you? What will happen to this place? Where is Sasuke?!" her demanding questions sent the elderly on edge. Thought she was rude, he wanted to answer her,

"I am this place's owner and Sasuke's guardian, Brown. This place is already sold and as for Sasuke he isn't here currently."

"Sold?" Sakura lowered her eyes disbelievingly; when things were just fine until yesterday. How could this happen? "Why are you selling it? What about Sasuke? Even if you're retiring, he could always take over. He's good at this!"

Uncle Brown smirked to himself; impressed by the girl who spoke volumes from the depths of his heart. She spoke truths that he tried to deny. She is interesting for someone so small and rather curious who she can really be.

Perhaps she is worth a word or two from him,

"I was somehow…forced and given a good offer to give up this place," he began. "Even if I want to keep this place there's no point when Sasuke isn't in for it. No iubt he is talented…but…" he paused.

But? But what?

"Let me tell you a story, little one…"

Okay…Sakura is listening, so hurry up!

"Actually this place was really lively back when the Uchiha brothers were together. The two came to me during one winter's night, they were in terrible need and so I took them in. For his older brother, Itachi who loved sweets so much that Sasuke could make all sorts for him. I was never more impressed about his talent! No, it was passion and love for his brother," Uncle Brown had a peaceful expression as he recalled an admirable past.

"After Itachi left, Sasuke was reduced to nothing but helping around the shop. That passionate flame flickered out; saying he could never inherit my shop half-heartedly but yesterday, he was very angry when I said I had sold it. I no longer get that boy anymore…" he sighed helplessly.

Sakura was speechless; it was inappropriate for her to make comments only but hear the Brown's heart wail in sadness. She could see that he loved the Uchiha brothers; like sons.

How disappointing, did Sasuke not see through this fact and put the poor man in this state of depression?!

However, Sakura hardly believe it when she recalled how Sasuke could cry for her sake the other day; he is a boy with a soft heart despite he is a little coward who disliked fights would never miss the fact Uncle Brown loves him.

For him to be confused, there must be something that is keeping him… and Sakura could guess that the answer lies resolving towards Itachi.

The love for a brother; she can understand how it feels to love someone far away.

"Ahaha. Sorry for making you listening to an old man's rambling," Uncle Brown smiled sheepishly. "Judging by your school uniform, you are a high school student?" he sounded surprise now.

Sakura replied nodding. He chuckled sheepishly again realizing his mistake earlier.

"Sasuke's friend, huh? I wish I could give you some of our sweets but there aren't any now," disappointedly.

"Can I look around then?" her request was happily granted.

"Go ahead. It is nice to have a visitor during the lasts for Browns. Haha!" he joked. "Oh, you might want to sneak peek into Sasuke's room further behind."

He winked at her telling her of a special 'treat' to that. Nice…

"I'll do that," she agreed.

As soon as the old confectioner disappeared upstairs again, her excitement took her venturing straight away into the back of the shop; passing by the kitchen she came to a door on her left.

There, that wooden barrier showed the many years it served; the chipping paint and the dull metal colour of its knob. Sakura began to wonder how many years it has been since he had stayed here and as for the knob, which direction did he usually turn to?

The left or right?

She smiled to herself at the petty she has in mind. It couldn't be helped when it was her habitual concern and like a child peeking through the keyhole to peak her enthusiasm into His world beyond. Little can she see and it gave her a description of his room; neat.

Without wasting further time, Sakura grabbed for the knob and turned it clockwise; she smiled when the direction she chose was indeed his by the feeling of the loose turning. It has a nice to be childish…

And there she goes venturing into His world; excited to this opportunity, she turned greedy into observing at every nook.

It was small, not cramped.

It was colour-less, not dull.

It was neat, clean and tidy.

All was done by Sasuke himself because Sakura believed that he has no maids to set his room right for him like she does. Everything in his room emits a 'Sasuke' aura; from his bed to the closets and floor, he gave it all to make things comfortable for himself.

This place had spoken words about who Sasuke truly is; he is a soft boy. Yeah, like she described him to be.

And the next thing that captured her attention most was a single piece of drawing, taped on the wall. A child's work of colourful crayons; it must be 'little' Sasuke's concluded by the indication of the aging paper.

Sakura giggled for the messy picture it holds; it's a child's, what is there to expect except for the words that were written below struck her tongue.

CHRISTMAS RUM CAKE

To Big Brother, By Sasuke

Is it her or is she used to Sasuke's handwriting, when she believed that those words written below those big and bold of crayons weren't Sasuke's; they were careful and beautifully written…by someone else.

Itachi?

The only name that struck her mind.

Oh…

Sakura realized more when her eyes analyzed other parts of the same wall; she noticed it. Old tape marks were everywhere; seemingly that there must be more than this last piece of drawing previously and some were forcefully torn down for small paper remnants were still attached by glue.

Anger.

Hatred.

Sadness.

She began to feel it; the Uchihas brotherly love. They must be beyond close as if the two depend on each other. Now that Itachi left, just like this wall where there were once filled with dreams and happiness, all were torn down. Sasuke was hurt and scarred.

But no matter how much he tried tearing away those memories of his brother, Sasuke couldn't bear to tear them all. At least not the last one.

Because the very last had captured most and the lasts of the dreams and hopes about Itachi. Sasuke loved him very much.

All these feelings, Sakura understood them quite well even if it was for a minute, a glance…she understood them when she is the same.

"A rum cake for winter's night, huh…" she muttered to herself.

Sasuke must have been waiting to make it for his brother…until today he must have been waiting. Unfortunately this place is about to be sold…

No.

It cannot be sold. Not yet!

Sakura dashed out of the room urgently calling out to the old confectioner,

"Mr Brown! Mr Brown! Mr Brown!" subsequently loud thumping footsteps came by along with the confectioner's answering.

"What is it? What is the matter?" he was frantic due to the call and panting to come forth immediately. Poor him.

"You cannot sell this place, Mr Brown! You can't! I am sure Sasuke wouldn't want to!" she spoke in confident emeralds with gripped fists. "This place is too valuable, too important to Sasuke!"

"It is too late…I've already agreed with the Uzumaki and Hyuugas and the deed was handed over. We were only given sympathy to stay until the week ends…" sadly.

"There is never too late, I definitely will not allow this shop to be sold!" her frown, her speech, her actions…they were impressive and beyond words to describe how womanly she is despite her small figure. "Now, I need to find Sasuke. Please tell me if you knew where he is now, Mr Brown!"

This girl is radiating with new hope. How silly can the elderly be, to depend on someone so small yet so 'big'…

"Try the running track further ahead near the park. It is a little secluded but you'll definitely find it," said Uncle Brown.

Sakura nod her thanks and rushed off, returning immediately to her vehicle and it roared off. She then dialed a few numbers on the screen of her phone and ordered,

"Hey you, connect me to the Uzumakis now."

* * *

Huff huff… Huff huff… Huff huff…

Ahead, Sasuke sees a distance. An endless one; this running track could bring no end no matter how long he could run.

How long has he been running?

He has been repeating his rounds from the starting point countless times, hoping that he could run his troubles out from him. It usually does whenever he'd be on the race track he'll forget about the world and everything else.

Sadly, he couldn't…the weighing fact about the Pan-ya haunted his mind.

Ready… Set…

Sasuke sprinted off from the starting point again, focusing at the endless distance as his goal. A pointless effort. He doesn't care, this distance is just so like him; of no direction, lost and confused.

He shouldn't be; wasn't he the one who had cared less about the Pan-ya?

Wasn't he the one who chose to do nothing before it was sold?!

These mixed feelings, he shouldn't have it. He had no right to them when it was his fault the Pan-ya was sold.

'Darn it! Darn it!' Sasuke ran, faster and as fast as his legs could continue. He wanted to run his thoughts out, his anger and all the messy emotions that only made him felt guilty. 'I can't take over Brown's…I can't…'

The weight in his chest grew heavy and heavier, enough to crush his denying heart.

'But I don't want to see it sold!' gritting his teeth, he gave in to honesty; an answer he finally found after hours. 'If it is…brother might not be able to come back to us…' he felt like crying.

He really wanted to.

Gradually his paces slowed down, his legs finally gave way due to his exhaustion. His loud breathing and his vision is shaking before him telling him he has done enough; he needs to fall back now.

Flop.

Sasuke allowed himself to fall over, lying helplessly on the track. It is alright since people hardly come to this old place making it his private running spot. Where the trees made natural barriers from city life and the air was exceptionally soothing.

Ah, he is tired. Very.

Gazing at the open sky above, he felt tired the more and he felt so small and useless. How long has he been here? He shouldn't be here but…what can he do?

'I don't want to lose home…not again…!' his tears escaped him.

What can he do?!

How can he be honest to Uncle Brown when it was all too late? He should have been honest with himself and to the kind confectioner that he loved that place not for the sake of inheriting the business but a home…

How regretful.

It is too late now. Too late!

"SASUKE!" the raven's eyes shot wide by his calling name from a distance, it was loud.

Darn it, he could hardly stand up.

His arms and legs were all weary and overworked; all he could do was turn towards his calling name. Happy and surprised he is to see the unexpected: Sakura.

He watched her running approach in her school uniform; so she came for his sake. A smile crept at the edge of his lips, he could not contain how happy he was to see her who he expects the least and it was surprising that she managed to find him.

Why her…?

But because of her, he found the every last ounce of strength to bring himself up. Quickly he wiped away his tears at least he wouldn't look too pathetic in front of her.

"Sakura-chan…" he muttered her name; she was not pleased at all, the knitting of her brows directed at him and her straight lined lip.

"What are you doing here?" cold and blunt she was; throwing her fearsome stares at him from superior height.

"Training…" he lied avoiding her gaze.

"What?! You had the heart to leave the Pan-ya when it is at stake?!" she scolded. Sasuke looked at her astonishingly. She knew? How nosy of her to stick in his business, that explains her coming to him.

"What can I do? It has been sold. There is nothing—"

"Get up!" she ordered. "Stand up! How long do you plan to run away, coward?!" mercilessly.

And coward she calls him when he realized he is; he always does whenever he failed to handle something right. Yeah, he is…

"Why are you here, Sakura-chan? Don't tell me you skip school just to get nosy," he didn't dare look at her in the eye. "Go back, this has nothing to do with you…"

"You look pathetic, Uchiha Sasuke!"

What?

Sasuke didn't know what got into him when the words she threw at him hurt so much especially when she mentions his full name; he will not tolerate her insolent behavior further. He was already on edge of frustration and now she comes here to bug him with scorn? He has limits too!

"Shut up! What do you know, Sakura?! You always think you're high and mighty and to you others were just bugs you could step on! I have feelings okay, I am human!" he yelled without bothering what it was.

Sakura never showed flinching. Her expression is cold and unwavering as usual.

Sasuke felt bad, it wasn't himself to lose his cool…he didn't want to, not at this little female. Again, it is too late. He covered his face in shame; she is right he is too pathetic for a man. How he wished there's a hole he could crawl in to hide for a moment and did darkness came over him.

Later, he felt a weight; light and comforting.

"S-Sakura…chan…?" the little female is consoling him; extending her arms as much as she could around his head, giving him her best embrace. Sasuke stoned, he could hardly react but fall deeply into her arms and melt into her warmth.

This is…so unexpected.

Sakura, someone so cold and blunt could be this wonderful when she has the heart to it. She does have one, deep down that she avoided showing and she astonishes him the more when she whispers to him,

"How could you give up a place that you've been waiting for so long for your brother to return to?" Sasuke was beyond words, held his breath to her knowledge of his past. "Your wait will never be in vain…so, don't give up on him. I believe he will come back to you…"

Sasuke is not believing this, he was positive he has never spoken a word to her about her brother yet she spoke words that restores hope that he has lost. How would she know that that stupid brother is going to come back?!

He is a heartless freak who dare disappear without a word!

Pulling away the next, she held his face with small hands, fixated her gazes directly into his onyx; her beautiful marbles of greens were confident and unwavering.

"He will come back!" in strict volumes, she splat absolute words in Sasuke's face. "And you're going to make that rum cake for him at Brown's! You will do as I say!"

So bossy…but her words were refreshing and remindful especially those unwavering, confident eyes of hers, they gave him new strength. Sasuke began to laugh,

"Ha…Haha…Hahaha…Hahahaha!" his voice echoed into the vast space with tears trickling down his face as he clung on to Sakura. So cruel of her to rekindle that silly hope he had abandoned far longer, so nosy of her to sniff around his past without his consent.

That's what makes her Sakura.

"Hey, shut up already. My ears hurts," so cold of her.

Sasuke wiped off his tears, regained himself by smiling a bit; for the first time, he had never been so revived. Sakura is right; it is useless of him to be idling at his hour when he could at least do something to prevent the sale of the Pan-ya.

"Hurry and get up! We have got no time to sit around! You've got to tell Mr Brown your true feelings!" Sakura said bossily then offered her hand. "If you can't stand, say so."

She is so nice after all and Sasuke took it; his large hand engulfs the whole of hers, it is so small and cute in his grasp. Standing up, he said lowering his head,

"I definitely don't want the Pan-ya to be sold…"

"Then tell Mr Brown! Tell him that you want the Pan-ya! Make it clear to him how important that place is to you! If you don't speak up, no one knows what you're thinking!" she is right again.

"Right!" he agreed, giving her small hand a light squeeze. "Sakura-chan…why are you doing this for me?" he got curious.

"You've forgotten? Didn't you say I could hang out at Brown's after school? Where am I supposed to go then when it's gone?" right, he did say that didn't he. "And…I don't want the sweet buns I like to disappear…" turning away she muttered, audible enough for him to catch that.

Sasuke felt his face start to grow a blush. He remembered that she was rather choosy in her choices for curry buns and as for sweet buns…she had taken a liking to them? Moreover, she liked Brown's sweet buns, **his** sweet buns…

Oh…

He believed his face is completely burning intensely in red shade. She like **his **sweet buns! Does that mean she has taken a liking to…

"Quit spacing out! Let's go, my chauffeur won't wait for you!" boy, she is going mean again. "And let go of my hand, you're sweating all over it and what's with the face? You're all red!" Sasuke quickly released his grasp by her order.

She is terribly mean! Hey, little girl, someone is blushing over here. Can't you at least show some respect? Still, all he could was to admire her leaving back and her self-giggles.

* * *

Returning back to the Pan-ya's, where Sasuke could already see Uncle Brown's figure inside behind the shop's window, packing and removing the lasts that was in the bakery.

Cling!

The old confectioner was never happier to see the Uchiha's returning self at the door, wearing a smile and his inverted brows portrayed relief and he couldn't be more thankful to the pink haired girl who'd successfully brought him back.

"Oh, Uncle…This is Sakura, my classmate," Sasuke spontaneously introduced since the elderly was practically staring. "She may not look like it but she's my age and very smart too."

Uncle Brown smiled more, he approached the little figure and bowed sincerely,

"Thank you so much for bringing him back."

"Hmph, it is too soon to thank me yet, Mr Brown. Whether this place stays or not depends on this stupid guy here!" Sakura gave the raven male a push from the back, telling him to confess.

Sasuke indeed is a shy boy.

He had a hard time being honest in front of the elderly, hesitating and shuddering at his words and lowering his head like a child confessing his guilt. It couldn't be helped, he is him. Sakura gave him a little confident nudge.

"U-Uncle…I know it's selfish of me to say this now but…c-could you please not sell this place?" he didn't dare to look at the Brown in the eye, staring hopelessly at the floor. "I…I don't want home to be sold! So please, Uncle! I promise to work hard to support you in return! This place…I can't afford to lose it. Not now!"

There he said it and it was amazing how it turned out to be.

Sasuke felt the crushing weight that rests on his chest got lifted; it is good to be honest. Later, he felt another weight on his head, comfortable and loving. Uncle Brown caressed his head a while; like a father loving his son.

"Will that make you happy, Sasuke?" he heard the old confectioner said without daring to face him. Sasuke nodded affirmatively. "Alright then, I won't sell it."

The young Uchiha couldn't be any happier, lifting his head he smiled towards the man before him.

"I will approach the Uzumakis first thing in the morning tomorrow, I'll be sure to get this place back no matter what the cost!" the Brown is determined in his word.

"No matter what the cost?" it is Sakura's time to interfere. "I bet the Uzumakis will not surrender this place back to you even if they do, it'll cost you a fortune."

"Then it shall be done. It was my fault for making a silly mistake," said Uncle Brown.

"Right then. I hope this is the last you make a mistake," Sakura smirked folding her arms; Sasuke sensed that she is up to something and speak of the devil,

Cling!

"Yo!" that blonde and blue-eyed boy; Naruto enters the scene! His brilliant set of teeth shown from his grin is as bright as his diamond piercings would be. "Hi ya again, little girl!"

Sakura smirked; she must have expected the blonde to show up, Sasuke find it suspicious, he got startled a bit when the blonde approached him handing over a piece of document.

"If I knew this place has its good confectioner like you Sasuke, I wouldn't have allowed my father do buy this place. I good rival is hard to come by, I don't want to lose this chance!" Naruto grinned.

"T-This is…the shop's deed!" Uncle Brown was astonished to the fact that it was returned and also he recognized something about the blonde. "Are you…the Uzumaki's next heir?!"

"Bingo!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke couldn't be no less shocked; it is unbelievable that this blonde who appear and helped around the shop yesterday could turn out to be their buyer. Was he spying on them?!

"What is the meaning of this?! Are you trying to make a fool out of us?!" the Uchiha questioned with dissatisfaction. Naruto made friendly gestures to calm the raven.

"Do not get us wrong, it was by the name of a Haruno who bought this shop on your behalf. I am here on a favour to return it," said the blonde seriously. Sasuke hung speechlessly.

Unbelievable!

It was…Sakura-chan? Why go so far to help him? Then he started recalling what she said to him at the park; she really wanted to help him and not lose hope about his brother. Is that reason really worth her aid?

"Know that this is not the end of your miseries dear people of Brown's Pan-ya!" Naruto strike a pose, showing of his one sided grin. "IN THE NAME OF UZUMAKI NARUTO, I PRONOUNCE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE AS MY DESTINED RIVAL!"

Okay…

Sasuke heard him and dumbfound as well; this blonde is starting up something again but he need not shout though.

"Shut up, bonehead. You are a nerve-wrecking source. Your job is done, now get out of here!" Sakura retorted rudely.

"Not until I finish my piece. Listen up Uchiha Sasuke of Brown's, the Uzumakis may have fail to take over this place but that doesn't mean we're going to give up and decided to open our new store right opposite to yours!" Naruto elaborated his speech in style. He is hot for a blonde but noisy. "We'll compete for the best in this area for the title of The King of Sweets!"

"King of Sweets? That's lame…" Sakura said coldly, yawning on purpose.

"Hey, hey, show some respect for once will you little girl? I had my head cracking for this speech I prepared!"

Seriously, is this blonde…

Sasuke continued to stay silent; he didn't care about the blonde or anything else at this moment when he could only hug the one important thing that lies safe in his arms. It returned to him, to Uncle Brown and he couldn't be any more thankful to the pink haired female, she had done so much for him. Uncle Brown, he is no less glad.

"Mark my words Uchiha Sasuke, we're destined to be rivals no matter how far or wide!" Naruto head for the door, exiting. "The next we meet, we are bound to challenge one another!" and so he left, like a hero; disappearing from the scene after he has accomplished his deed.

However, the true hero in this should be the pink haired female. Sasuke walked up to her,

"S-Sakura-chan…this is too much…You…I couldn't thank you enough…" he lowered his head bowing. Uncle Brown too showed gratitude.

"Hm? I didn't say I would give this place to you for free, I demand a fair payment," so she is playing the mean landowner now? "If you can make sweets for me every day, I'll consider it as fair payment."

Eh…?

"Only sweets…?" Sasuke raised a brow; for real? Is she that generous?

"That is right," she smiled.

"Ha…Haha…Hahaha!" Sasuke started laughing; this girl…in her fragile small body and within all her might she saved him again. Time after time she saved his miserable soul. "Thank you…Thank you, Sakura-chan!" he couldn't contain his tears of happiness.

* * *

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS 2-B

In that incomparable neat combed back blonde hair with a set of beautiful groomed golden brows gave wondrous emphasis of his fairly broad forehead, high nose and that all-so dreamy jawline. Additionally, he stood tall in his broad chest that fits well in his uniform with composure; what a male!

It is the new boy!

Whom the girls were all chattering and excited about from this morning starting from the corridors and the oh-so-lucky Class 2-B became the envy of other classes which got the hunk to join them.

Gracefully, the new blonde tilted a mischievous smirk at the corner of his lips and tuned to his rich voice he began,

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself; the people call me the Golden Flash, the Pastry Genius, the Sugar Boy, the Blue Eyed Beast and many names yet they do not know who I truly am for I am…" he made a handsome gesture by snapping his fingers pausing. "Uzumaki Naruto, your prince, your rival and your lover!"

Yay!

The girls in class were squealing in their high pitches as they went frenzy over the new heartthrob and so did the young teacher happily joined them. Like always, it is nerve-wrecking and surprisingly they could not pitch as well during choir.

The young Uchiha couldn't find anything more irritating than this even when he had been drilled with them almost every day when Ino and Karin pay their visits. As for the new blonde, he liked the thrill pretty much and more importantly, he didn't seem to recognize Sasuke the minute he was introduced into the class and Sakura too.

Is he having short term memory or is he playing dumb?

If it is the later, Sasuke ought to avoid being friends with him. It is impolite to not recognize someone who he declared his rivalry over but come to think of it, Sasuke never agreed. So that didn't count, right?

"And ladies! If you're thirty six, twenty four, thirty six, you are more welcomed into Naruto-sama's paradise right in my arms! I'll shower you with all my affection and all I've got!" Naruto had intensified the uproar in class, they were all crazy and began desperate to get their hands on a measuring tape.

So the new Uzumaki era has begun? Wait a minute, why is he here in the first place?!

"Ah, Uchiha!" the blonde perked a little noticing the raven male in low profile.

So he really did not notice at all! Perverted guy, he must have been aiming for the girls from the very beginning, putting up a speech and all especially his hair style which Sasuke find it too glossy; gross!

Quickly the blonde rushed over to greet while the world in 2-B are currently at war over a measuring tape,

"Greetings my fair rival, Uchiha Sasuke! We meet too soon but this is good, very good!" he returned into his old self, grinning and indulged in his destined-rival talk not until he meets the little pink haired classmate, his classmate. "AAAAA! What are you doing here little girl?! This is high school, kids aren't supposed to play here!"

Sakura directed her razor glare at the blonde while she maintained her firm structure in reading her book. A hardcover, Sasuke had danger identified.

"This is high school for high school students alright so act like one," she blurt bluntly returning to her page. "I told you, I am seventeen so it is normal for me to be here," hoping her remark may shut the blonde; she underestimated him.

"Oh come on, that's old. If you really are you've got to have more on the chest and curves. Plus, your height is way too short for seventeen. But no worries I bet after ten years yo—"

SLAM!

"Shut up," Sasuke stunned the class with his bare palms hitting his desk as he rose to his feet due to sudden anger.

Sakura was quite startled when she sees the out-of-character Uchiha even if she did see him once but this time it was completely different. Those timid onyxes she always knew could breed anger inside it then quickly reside back to its former when noticing the staring class. He wore a sheepish smile falling back into his cowardly form and his seat so did the class resumed its initial commotion while Naruto and Sakura were left stoned.

"S-Sorry…I just snapped," Sasuke nervously scratched the nape of his neck and he blushed when he noticed Sakura was too staring at him, he avoided her gaze.

Sakura could see it; the sudden uncharacteristic boldness of the Uchiha. It must have taken him a lot of courage to be angry for someone's sake for a soft person like him and he did it for her. He tried to defend her dignity even if Naruto were to be joking, he will still stop him.

Sakura immediately portrayed care less seeing the Uchiha's intensive blushing, giving him room to cool off and she resumed at the paragraph she was at but when deep down inside, she was smiling thankfully then hopped down from her chair and began leaving the classroom.

Where is she going? Class isn't dismissed yet.

"Saku…ra-chan…" it was too late for Sasuke when she exited the room without any other's notice.

If it wasn't for him, she might probably be some student who only wonders off like a passing silhouette. He realized nobody has seriously paid attention towards her except when they started to gossip. If it wasn't for him, she might just disappear again like it was back then and people would call her a ghost.

If someone could at least pay her a little more attention…and that would be him.

It wasn't because she had saved him and it wasn't because he pities her, it was an indescribable attraction that pulls him towards her then just by looking at her he would go malfunction.

For Sasuke it was a difficult feeling to handle but after all that pulse racing and burning blushes, he would be awarded with the sweetest sensation. That, he like very much.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked but the raven ignored and dashed out of class the same. He chuckled to himself. "Lover boy…"

* * *

Page after page Sakura enable herself to sink into the world of her book with the grace of the deafening silence exclusively provided by the library. It is her habit sitting on the floor between narrow spaces of bookshelves when her size is enabling and especially by the windows to receive generous natural sunlight, not intrusive and just enough to read.

These places are usually her preference when she needed to be alone with her book although people call it lame and for the geeks.

Not true. Sakura find it thankful when the silence was what that amplifies the magnificence of the adventures in her books. She could visualize and listen to the intensive battles between characters in her ears or feel those heavy sentiments in the saddest events.

Many, there were many emotions that lies between the lines and each of them she learn from them to make them her own. It was because of these books, she could cast her emptiness away and become a little human and they were her only companions since her young age.

'Father and mother, time has passed too quickly and it had been years ever sin—' she halted when her light was stolen, replaced by a shadow.

How annoying. Sakura hated it when inconsiderate people were to disrupt her thoughts like that.

"Sakura-chan," her rage instantaneously flickered out by the sight of that recognizable physique and whispering call. Sasuke.

She could hear his audible panting; he has been searching for her again?

Tiredly, he sunk beside her as he continued to catch his breath and sweat is trickling down from his sideburns. His search effort must have been tough, she thought.

Without a word, Sakura reached out for him, gently wiping away the salty fluid which she finds it annoying with a tissue. Sasuke froze at her kindness subsequently blush, he couldn't control himself no matter how much he tried. He could completely feel her light touches on his face behind that thin fabric barrier which his heart beat violently at.

Expressionless Sakura is; even when he is blushing like crazy, she paid no attention and ignored the fact that he is. Her cool character is rather amazing to him, a great actress but it was sad to see her like that every time.

"There. Now throw it yourself," Sakura handed the tissue over to Sasuke. She is always like this, after she has done good she'll return to being mean and to her book.

'Chicken Soup for the Soul…?' Sasuke notices the famous of her current book, he couldn't deny that he was a little surprised to see her reading these sorts. Books weren't his thing but he did brief through a few random titles which he find meaningful.

The book itself is beautiful; storing a strong sense of peoples' emotions and experiences, so rich that it could make readers shed tears.

However this pink wouldn't; emotionless she was as she run through the pages. There were no frown, no smile nor tear but stoic. Sasuke became curious to why she would make such a pick when she could not feel for the book. Why not read something else when she is being disrespectful towards it.

She is not worth being its reader.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked out of the blue without diverting her attention from her book. She is so rude.

"Say, do you know what you are reading?" he asked with a small hint of discontent.

"Isn't that rude to ask?" she retorted, Sasuke stiffened. "But that is how I am, I don't show emotions when I read." So she read him? Sasuke felt bad. "Or perhaps I am too used to not showing. It is pointless when you're alone."

"But I think it is quite the opposite, I rather smile or cry quietly when I read alone. At least I won't get laughed at," Sasuke laughed at his own silliness.

"Not when you're always alone," he somehow got her point spoken in sullen tones; telling that she has been alone for far too long.

"You're not alone!" Sasuke turned red when he uncontrollably spoke aloud; he bet the librarian would be furious and Sakura was practically staring at him.

In a day, this boy had given her two surprises; he was rather sensitive to the aspects that relates to her and defended her quite emotionally. Sasuke would blush after that, quite the funny guy when he retracted back into his small character after a sudden eruption.

Sakura cupped her mouth giggling being careful not to make a sound when the library forbids. That was when she was hugged. Sasuke just engulfed her small frame in him.

This is the third surprise for the day. Wonder how many more he would give her…

"You're not alone. You have me, Kiba and Uncle Brown. When you feel lonely, the Pan-ya will always welcome you…because that is the home you had saved…" Sasuke uttered in the little female's ear. "It doesn't matter if you were to read your books at the shop as long as you could free yourself from being emotionless…I want to see all your emotions, Sakura-chan. I want to see it all!"

What is Sasuke saying?

Words so simple yet she failed to understand, words so small yet she felt so big and words so warm that she feel like crying when no tears could escape her. She had stopped that habit too long ago instead she felt the uniform on her shoulder was being soaked by Sasuke's tears.

He cried for her.

What a crybaby… A crybaby she began to like. Gently, she returned his embrace and he tightened more.

"Thank you…Thank you so much…Sakura-chan…Thank you…Thank you…" he repeated, muttering. He really couldn't thank her enough when it should be her to thank him today.

"That's enough, you're a big boy already…," she stroked his back as the boy cried on her shoulder.

Later, Sasuke pulled away, done crying and thanking he wiped his tears off, wore a smile and remembered. Digging into his pocket he took out something that Sakura liked,

"Sweet bun?" she stared at the Uchiha surprisingly.

"It's today's rent," he said.

"I was just joking about it," she smirked at Sasuke and took it off his hands, chomping it down immediately. Like she'd care if this is the library.

"Even if you didn't say it, I have decided that I'll make sweets for you every day. You are my new beginning and I want to be yours too…" smiling, Sasuke spoke as if he was joking when there was a serious intent within his eyes. "You've given me new hope and so I want to give you yours whatever it is within my capability."

Sasuke smiled brilliantly like the sun that was shining behind him.

"Really…?" she whispered. "I want my father to come home and I want him to look at me."

He didn't know how to answer her, it wasn't something meant for him to but at least he could do something to ease her weary waiting heart. Carefully, he had his hand caress her head before sliding down to greet her cheek and very carefully again, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sakura didn't flinch or reject, she was obedient to the Uchiha's touch and the love he gave. It was proof to the sense of her longing. She must have been a very good girl waiting for her daddy to come home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**REVIEWS appreciated! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waaahh! I am terribly sorry for the very late update…( I know you're going to kill me for waiting too long, pls spare me…sob!)**

**I have been very busy lately but I will try my best to update ASAP!**

**And thank you for the reviews, appreciate them and they all motivate me to write! Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Reply to reviews: ( I just love interacting with people!)**

**Tikai** : Thanks for the review and hope you continue to enjoy it. Hope to see more from you in future chaps. :D

**S. Hebi. S** : Thanks for liking Mr Brown! :D And this chap will provide some answers to our little Saku. ( I felt that you're amazing that you could somehow 'read' my mind and question questions that I am about to write the next chap. It wasn't just once but previously too. You're so cool!)

Thanks for the review and hope to see more from you next. :D

**Athena temmons **: Thanks for loving Naruto! He is so cute!

**Jackie** : Thanks so much for the review and reading your comment really got me motivated to write (and improve for the better). I hope you continue to enjoy this ff and please do give me pointers if you find that you could give me some.

All creative suggestions welcomed! :D

Thanks for the review and hope to see more from you.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this…we're in for a long chap. :D**

* * *

**Sweet Seventy**

**Five…Something black, something beautiful**

When dark turns to dawn then morn…it is about time to wake up from that precious slumber…

There is no need for an alarm clock to tell time for the maids will call.

There is no need for worry about the clothing for the maids will prepare them all.

And so does breakfast for the chefs will have them ready.

Everything is comfortable and provided; there is no need to worry about a single thing except continue to stay alive and get used to this lifeless life!

"...!"

Bright; the sunlight gave a morning glow, casting away the darkness that once lurk this stale room. Sakura felt thankful.

"At least it looks better this way…" then rose to her sitting position.

Her body is a little stiff after a long night's rest and she realized that she must have been sleeping like a mummy; motionless without tossing and turning during the night and again, she had no dreams. She hadn't been dreaming for quite some time now, at least it is better than any nightmares.

What do nightmares look like again…?

Who cares.

Knock knock.

There came the door subsequently a couple of maids entered with trained politeness; greeting her by the hour and are to prepare her for the day.

Like every day; there was no need for Sakura to think or move a muscle to the pettiest things such as dressing, preparing a bath or even wearing a shoe. Everything will be done by maids and butlers this House had hired.

Yes, countless of them because this House this house is being rich.

Too rich to the extent Sakura could afford to live like royalty. She is the Haruno's little princess; after all she is the only child, therefore, there her selfish demands were absolute, no one dare oppose her wishes and there is nothing she can't have or so she think she could,

'Maybe next time, sweetheart…' those words were always at the tip of the tongue of that man.

That one man she always wanted to have his time even if it was just for a minute when it was considered too much of a request; that man would hardly turn to her. Although, he was the one who gave her everything that she had today, those things were worthless things.

'Daddy…'

'Maybe next time, sweetheart…' he smiled sweetly.

Then followed by his turning back against her; that rejecting broad back was all the reply she could get out of the man she loved so much and as time passed further, meeting him was like a wish that could not come true.

Why?

Why couldn't daddy give her his time, not even a while? Did Sakura done something wrong that displeases daddy? She always questioned the same yet they were left unanswered although deep down she knew what it was…

Abandonment.

'What do you mean daddy can't come home?! Where is he?! Today…today is my…Why can't he even spare me some of his time?! What is there more important than me?! I hate this! I hate growing up like this! I don't wanna grow up anymore!'

Like a charm perfectly her mindless 'wish' was granted and that seventh year became the greatest turnabout in her entire life; the life of loveless solitude as an 'ill' child who was meant to be well kept behind the walls of the mansion. Sheltering from the danger of the outside world and her shame...

Sakura became the infamous pitiable child of the Harunos; the disgrace of an heir towards the family…to her father…

Look how silly things turned out to be. How regretful.

From a hopeful desire to despair and to utter abandonment; there was no greater pain than this yet she still hoped…

If she waited like a good girl, daddy might actually come to see her because she believed that a 'parent' would not completely abandon their own child, right?

Right…?

And yes, did that man returned to the mansion that one fine day.

However,

He wasn't alone…and he didn't return for her sake…

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura's small shoes, very petite, she paced along the long quiet corridor towards the stairs and down she gracefully made her way for breakfast. Behind her there will always be following maids; no matter where or when, they are to take care of her. It was absolute order since those many years.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama," maids and butlers in unison greeted her at her presence, in reply she nodded short.

They are maids and butlers, Sakura reminded herself; they can't be her family when they couldn't even talk to her like one. How annoying and it wasn't just that when she sees the unpleasantness who is already at the table before her.

Sakura could not feel anything more disgusting to have a brunette joining for breakfast whom started playing with her food with her care-less attitude then,

"What's all this stuff? I hate scramble eggs!" she said throwing her fork aside. Sakura could feel her ears twitch annoyed by the irritable sound of the cutlery clang against the glass plate. "Yawwwwnnn! How boring!"

This brunette has absolutely no manners!

Not that Sakura could expect much from her father's mistress! Yes, this brunette is her father's current favourite.

As soon as the yawning woman caught sight of Sakura, she threw her a look of scorn.

Mistresses, they all think that they have won over her.

With ignorance, Sakura took her place at the table and breakfast was served before her; scrambled eggs, baby tomatoes and bacon. There are toast and butter too. The chef had prepared them all to her tastes.

Of course! She is considered the lady of the House in the absence of her father. She gets the privilege when some brunette thinks she doesn't.

The brunette continued to stare scornfully which Sakura effortlessly ignored and proceed in consuming of her morning meal. At least it was tasty enough to compensate for the irritant she shared at the table.

"Hey, little girl," the brunette began. Sakura answered nothing but performed her tableware with skill, making no sound out of them.

Mistresses.

It isn't surprising when they appear at corners of this mansion anymore. Sakura was quite taken aback when her father first brought them in that one fine day of his return and without her consent having them stay. Turning her home into a harem for his women!

That, brought truth to her eyes that this filthy man of a playboy she always longed for called father!

How dare he show off his mistresses by bringing them to her residence that she thinks it was meant for her alone?! He taints this pure place by bringing those impure women and for those women he didn't even think of spending time with her instead!

But what can Sakura say?

How could she blame him when she didn't even dare squeak a word about it neither did she dare complain because she believed that if she had misbehaved, daddy might not even bother to look at her once more.

She had to be patient. Don't ask her why, she just had to!

It is probably the only way!

And she had been patient for many, many years to the extent she had taken accustomed to it; living in the same household with mistresses that pollutes the place, it irks her yet she could not be bothered as long as the library retains its pureness, she'd go there and behave.

Because…no matter how she hated that man, she could not help but to love him more…

"I am talking to you, brat!" the brunette raised her voice, losing patience.

Sakura answered but didn't bother to look at the nasty woman as she continued to indulge in breakfast,

"What?" forking up a baby tomato.

"Look at me while speaking, brat," harshly as if Sakura would show care. "Don't you dare ignore me!" with anger, the brunette hit hard on the table with her palms causing a tremor, something Sakura disliked very, very much.

"Please miss, you are disturbing Sakura-sama's breakfast," said a butler.

"This little brat you address as '-sama'?!" the brunette snorted with contempt at the highly respectable suffix given to the 'little girl' she sees worthless. "Don't make me laugh! I am Cain's future wife it is me you should address!"

Sakura snorted with a smirk. This is nothing. Dealing with a couple of arrogant mistresses is almost normal and she is used to being pushed around by these lowlife women!

"Future wife?" she giggled eerily. "Philia was it? But I am sorry to say that you're nothing but another of my father's play-thing. After he is bored, he'll just toss you aside, expired."

Sakura mistakenly underestimated the brunette whom she expect to erupt but laugh a little,

"I get why Cain would avoid coming home, it is because he had an eyesore of a daughter!" smirking triumphantly. "Nothing but a waste of space and time…"

Screech!

How rude for the cutlery to sound unpleasantly, not that it could be helped when Sakura's instant rage sent breakfast tasteless. What Philia said…it was annoying!

WHACK!

CLANG! CRASH!

Sakura didn't care if this brunette beauty is her father's favourite or if she really is going to be the future wife or the queen!

She would gladly flip her plate towards the detestable woman, spilling food all over her and how Sakura wish she could scrape the hideous face of that woman with a fork. Let it make a mark that suits her well for someone who stooped so low for the sake of money!

Sakura is disgusted to the very bones and watching the brunette dirtied all over at least it eased little of her rage. It was the sense of being superior and angry. She is very angry; where her short pink brows etched a deep frown, her breath drew heavy behind gritted teeth.

Philia didn't tolerate either,

"G-Girl! How dare you throw that darn thing at my face! Wait till I tell Ca—"

WHACK!

Like Sakura care about how Philia were to threaten her, she would just fling her book at the brunette. Let it be if her actions were of misbehavior and violent, she hate this woman and all these women she had tolerated throughout the years!

What did she ever get for being a good girl?!

"Insolent b****! As long as I live in this mansion everything belongs to me! You will threaten me not!" standing on superior grounds, Sakura flared her dangerous glares at Philia. "Someone! Throw this b**** out! Never let her in!" exercising her position as 'master' of the house.

"Understood, Sakura-sama."

"Hands off me! Unhand me! I will surely tell Cain about his! Let go!" the brunette screamed and struggled as men began dragging her and out. Even with the restored quietness, Sakura could feel no satisfaction only but to burn in her own rage.

That Philia, is it true what she said; Her father is disgusted to see this 'sickly' little body?

"Sakura-sama, please do not be angry. Your health is more important," maids reminded her caringly as always but,

She is not sick! She is not!

Why do they all think she is?!

This small body is not sick! It was all misfortune that she couldn't grow!

Sakura felt her rage intensified due to her own thoughts and it is bad, she came to realize by the stifling air in her throat.

Is it coming again?! Ten years ago when she got extremely angry, her body failed in time and stopped just like that!

After that last incident, she was too afraid for it to happen again. She will not let herself feel anger or anything. Anything! That incident was too frightful as if death was upon her, not knowing if she could actually wake up again…

"I cannot be angry. I cannot be angry. I cannot be angry," Sakura began chanting to herself, trying to catch her breath and calm her fury. "I need to calm down. I need to calm down. I need to calm down."

It frightens her terribly when her heart began racing faster. She mustn't allow it to happen again! She needed to get herself off and she needed something, someone…

And that was when His name first surfaced in her mind.

Sasuke.

"School…," she blurted out where He might be. "I need to go to school. I need to go to school…"

* * *

KONOHA HIGH

The posh black vehicle of the Harunos stopped at the front gates of the school; finally, Sakura felt a little at ease upon her arrival and a slight eager to see That boy. Hurriedly the chauffeur opened the door for her and said bowing,

"Please be careful and have a good day, Miss Sakura."

Sakura immediately got off the vehicle, took her bag and gracefully paced into the school boundaries. Indeed it is a flashy fashion having to come to school by luxury inclusively a chauffeur to open her door when most of the students are to walk or cycle. Who could easily afford such prestige and that makes her the center of attraction first thing in the morning and every morning.

Moreover, those jealous kids would start gossiping how she's her 'daddy's spoilt little princess', like she would care. Sakura acted as if she heard nothing and continued her way towards the school building until,

"Sakura-chan!" Thank goodness, here comes Kiba entering the main gates on a bicycle. His arrival gave her a little break from the surrounding tension.

Screech!

Kiba forced on the breaks when he managed to catch up with the little pink haired female. What an irritable sound, Sakura thought, it seems she's pretty in a bad mood since this morning to be irritated at the slightest of things.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" greeting, baby fangs were protruding as the animal lover smiled.

"Morning," Sakura replied monotonously then noticed Kiba is on the raven boy's bicycle when he is actually absent himself. "Where is he?" she said vaguely with hidden fear.

"Hm? Sasuke? Oh, he's going to be a little late cause the Brown's doing a few preparations. Don't worry he'll come," his littlest assurance did give the pink female relief. She was looking for him after all and it was kind of disappointing though. "By the way, there is going to be a Fireworks festival this week. Are you going, Sakura-chan?"

"Festival…?" Sakura tilted her head questionably. She didn't realize the fact that there is going to be one.

"Yeah, let's go together! It'll be fun!" Kiba exclaimed excitingly. "Oh sorry, my friends are calling a bit. See you in class later, Sakura-chan!" and he left for his jolly group over the other side. How nice.

'Fireworks festival, huh…' Sakura thought then snorted. 'What a waste of time…' to her it was nothing special when truth is she had never been to such an event.

Although she did get a few ideas from the books she read describing the on-goings on that day; generally it was all about people in traditional clothing called the 'yukata' and watching fireworks. Nothing much so why take the trouble in getting cramped up with the rest when she could stay at home and watch the fireworks from a far…

It is only fireworks, again, nothing special.

They are colourful lights that shimmer in the sky in the blink of seconds before it's gone as if she hadn't seen one herself. Her neighbors would always light them during New Year's Day. She'll just have to wait for it to watch them again.

See no big deal. Therefore she is not going to take any trouble.

However, girls and boys alike were all talking about the festival she just rejected about and they were extremely excited, spreading the happy air around school. Every soul is practically talking about it.

"I am definitely going to the festival. Yura, Akiko and Lisa are going too."

"Let's go shopping for yukata this evening. There is a new store I want to visit."

Girls, they always find an excuse to do some shopping and that is not just it when this festival does allow a special opportunity…

"Be a man and ask her out for the festival!"

"Okay. I am going. Don't push...Um…Sumire…I was wondering if you could…go to the Fireworks festival with me…?" shyly the boy asked, blushing his reddest and lucky him, he got his favourable answer sending him rocketing sky high out of happiness.

Young love, huh…

Sakura smirked at them as she made her unnoticeable passing. With the current topic students are at now, there is no way for them to notice a small presence like her. It is more comfortable this way, sparing her from unwanted criticisms and attention.

Moreover, it felt light like the morning where the sky is clear and tempting to indulge some outdoor breeze and since it will be a boring lesson of language and PE next, Sakura decided to skip a bit; they don't deserve her time…

And the rooftop indeed is a wise pick; she didn't realize how comfortable rooftops are until she actually tried them. No wonder students tend to hang out around these parts and at this hour when everyone is in class, this place is even better.

Tranquil and soothing, very suiting for good reading not until a certain presence tend to spoil it all,

"Sakura-chan!"

That loud voice; desperate and panting.

Sasuke is at it again, he doesn't seem to quit sniffing out for her whenever she tries to be alone. How nosy but Sakura didn't mind, in fact she was thankful of his attempt. After all, he was the one she wanted to see this morning. His presence is comforting to the heart.

The Uchiha rushed over and slumped beside her, his panting was heavy and sweat was all over him. Though it really is a repetitive event like how it was during the library; recalling it only made Sakura tense, so she is not going to take any unnecessary initiatives to help him this time.

"Take it," she threw a packet of tissues at the sweaty male.

"Thanks…" he said panting and while he made efforts to catch his breath, silence just grew between them. Sakura continued to read and spoke nothing but then,

"Hey, why are you skipping class?" asking in the usual monotone and no-eye-contact-to-spare attitude before she come to notice that he was already in his PE attire for the next period. 'Is he here to drag me to PE again?'

"Because I wanna ask you out to the Fireworks festival," fixing his eyes at her, he said seriously. Sakura skillfully maintained her composure to hide the fact that she was taken aback by his surprising invitation. "And Brown's is setting up a sweet stall on that day. Uncle Brown is very serious about the idea so I'm in it too."

Sakura stared speechlessly at the raven boy and her continuous attempt only created a confusing silence between them.

What is the big idea of asking her when she already rejected the event this morning? Why is everyone getting so worked up for the sake of one festival? It's a waste of time! Plus, she tried not to misunderstand his phrase of 'asking her out'…

Ah, quit this conversation. It is making her tense.

"Sorry but I don't think I'm interested…," she quickly brush it off by harshly rejecting him and did it surprised the Uchiha, sending him a curious impulse to her refusal. "If you've nothing else, go back to class. You don't want to get caught for skipping," and she returned to her book.

Why, Sakura?

Why is she being so mean?

It wasn't the fact that she was rude the way she turned him down but the feeling Sasuke got from her today was exceptionally different; she is irritated about something to be this monotonous. She rejects almost everything that surrounds her like going to class and all and even he noticed that she isn't fully indulgent in her book. Her mind is wondering off towards something else.

Of course, Sasuke wouldn't be too rash to question her without solid evidence to her baffled thoughts. Since she is a stubborn child, convincing her further with words would only be a waste of time; Sasuke decided to make her budge with a few tricks he had up to his sleeve.

If you don't beat them, join them. It's the easiest way to beat the unbeatable!

"If you're skipping then I'll skip too," Sasuke lazed beside the Sakura; did his decision take quite an interesting effect against the pink female.

Irritated Sakura was.

"What are you doing?" Closing her book, she fail to tolerate any further of his intentional persistence.

"Skipping class…" Sasuke yawned a bit. Standing up, she frowned at the Uchiha.

"Not that. What do you really want, Uchiha Sasuke?!" in her irritated temperament is visible and the mention of his full name rung frustration.

Sasuke immediately sprang up to fixate his deep onyxes directly at her. Sakura was taken aback by his agility and that his crouched posture could match her height instantly; telling her of her inferiority. No matter how hard she strived for something, she'll never be able to catch up because she can't! Not when she lives in this useless body!

"I want you to attend PE later even if you don't participate, you could just sit and watch. If not, I'll force you to the festival. It's your choice." It surprised her when Sasuke could actually use a darker tone at her and his expression displayed no jest to his statement.

Fine. If he really wanted her to go so badly, she'll do it. Anyhow, she had the intention to give up fighting against him.

"Whatever…," turning to her heel, Sakura started heading back to class. Sasuke smirked; she is a handful.

* * *

FWEET!

Dash!

"Look, he's running! Sasuke-kun is the best on the track!"

"Go, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lee, don't let Uchiha over take you this time!"

It is nice to see classmates cheering on the racers and very particularly at their favourite; Sasuke is pretty much of a star when it comes down to sports and he indeed is up to peoples' expectations.

Watching him run isn't Sakura's first time but having to spectate up close like this was surely her first but what difference did it make? Gai-sensei was generous enough to allow her to join PE in her uniform although she did get some help from Sasuke's pleads.

Seriously, what drives Sasuke to be so persistent to have her join PE?

To her this is only meaningless when she had no intention to participate, she'll only be in the way and waste time. Moreover, her book was confiscated by that bold Uchiha, leaving her no option but to sit and watch 'PE period'.

Really, what is this guy trying to pull?

PE isn't just boring to begin with, it is all noisy with the loud cheering and high-pitched screams. Sakura find it annoying since she isn't used to being around with too many people and noise.

"Sasuke! Go! Sasuke!"

"Hurry Lee!"

Spectators intensified their cheering as the runners reached their last lap of the four hundred meter race where Sasuke is currently taking the lead with Lee at his tail. It is definitely Sasuke's win, everyone expects him to.

"Ah, look there's a cat!"

"Watch out Sasuke-kun!"

For that moment, Sakura froze as she witnessed the leading Uchiha fell onto the ground as he tried avoiding direct intersection with that stray animal. Everyone gasped, however, runners took the accident as an opportunity to win their formidable fallen opponent and Lee successfully took lead.

It is over for the Uchiha…really?

What is this?

Sakura felt her chest tighten, she could feel her breath hung midway as when she watched Sasuke picked himself up running again and without a doubt his expression shows that he'll win Lee at his state.

Impossible!

The Uchiha was already left behind by half of the lap and still he thinks of winning Lee?! Impossible! What is the use of trying when he's so far off behind? Sakura thought and wrong she is…

Sasuke will win.

Those were the words that Sasuke's eyes told her the minute he got back onto his feet and sprinting with inhuman speed. Quick and agile, the Uchiha dashed and overtook his competitors one after another and very soon he caught up with Lee.

Classmates went ablaze with their heated cheering for the Uchiha star and it was all well when the two strong sportsman gain victorious at the same time; it was a sweet tie. Amazing! Simply amazing and unbelievable!

Everyone started to gather around the duo, praising and expressing their endless excitement.

As for Sakura, she stood alone with her own feelings. She didn't bother to join the rest for it will be a stampede out there and that she is still sorting out her emotions that happened to rush up to her chest. It was rare and scary.

She thought that her 'illness' was here to get her again which surprisingly she misunderstood it for a newer feeling called excitement. She had never experienced it before and Sasuke had drawn it forth and also another thing…

A burning will of not giving up.

What was it that Sasuke wanted to truly tell her? Was it that he saw through her troubles? Why is he being so invasive at her affair which is none of his business?!

But… He reminded her. He wanted the best for her. Though he may not seem to realize that but because of him, she felt so much better. Sakura wanted to laugh at her own pathetic self that she had been sulking since this morning. Thanks to Philia, she had been in a mess; being utterly demotivated by nonsensical words spoken by a mistress!

To believe in what's best for the best at the end. If things could be that simple by just waiting for her father endlessly…

"Sakura-chan!" Here comes Sasuke; his carefree attitude in calling her did drew attention especially his fan girls who were currently suspicious about their familiarity. "Did you see me run? How was I?" the eagerness to listen to an opinion and particularly hers.

"Yeah, I saw…" Sakura put forth some friendliness since many were watching and it is rude to someone who won. "Congrats."

"Praise me," the suddenness of the Uchiha's demand surprised her. "Praise me, Sakura-chan." It seems that Sasuke is not going to leave her until something comes from her mouth and he waited for it too.

He is so childish sometimes, Sakura smiled at that.

"You look cool on the track, Sasuke-kun…"

By that littlest comment, the young racer went sky high. Sasuke didn't care if the others were watching, he is happy and he wanted to show how happy he is just because he got her compliment and he wanted to make her happy by being happy because of her.

Will that message behind his silly behavior ever be received? He wouldn't know but he'll keep trying and continue to convey it to her and hopefully he could seek courage to tell her in person one day because…

Like Kiba and Naruto said previously; He has taken a liking to Haruno Sakura.

She might not realize it but at least he does. It's a nice beginning to him and a start of a new challenge when he knew that the little girl he liked bore a complex story behind her which ripped her of her true happiness.

The face she is making before him proved it that she is still unhappy in some way and it will be him to fix it. Does he have the ability?

He can't give up now.

* * *

Screech!

Sakura jerked by that irritable noise of the bicycle brakes. Whoever is riding that darn thing, can't they be more considerate about it?

"Sakura-chan!" or maybe she could forgive the owner this once, it is Sasuke after all. She was about to leave the school gates for her waiting vehicle not when the raven male caught up in his two-wheeled. "Are you going to Brown's today?" he asked.

That wasn't Sakura's initial intention but since he cared to ask and she has an empty schedule, it may be a good idea to hang out at the bakery and avoid a few mistresses at home.

"Okay," she replied short.

"Great. Hop on then!"

"What…?" Sakura asked questionably, she didn't want to get the wrong idea that she was being invited when she is.

"Get behind me, I'll take you to Brown's. It's faster this way and it will be a waste if we were to go separately," he said in such carefree manner. It is nice for him to offer since Sakura always wanted to ride a bicycle but the thing is…

She started to feel tensed by the fact that Sasuke is going to ride her. They would be close, very close. She is getting a very peculiar feeling perhaps it was her first time riding a bicycle with someone or probably towards this particular person?

She doesn't want to know.

"N-No!" firmly; it was a silly mistake to shudder at a time like this. "I'll…I'll walk!"

"But Miss Sakura it is very dangerous for y—"

"I said I'll walk. You go home first, I'll call you when I'm done at Brown's," stubbornly Sakura sent her chauffeur away and started pacing on her own.

"But Miss Sakura…"

"Don't worry, I promise to look after her," Sasuke assured the worried chauffeur.

* * *

BROWN'S PAN-YA

Obediently, the little pink haired female sat at the counter of the shop as she watched Kiba and Sasuke worked on moist dough and Uncle Brown was all busy with the ovens, checking the temperature and serving hot bread for selling later. Even if it was break time, the men were just working themselves off without bothering to rest. Everyone is busy except for herself.

All Sakura did was to sit around and do nothing but watch uselessly. Although, it was Sasuke who insist that she need not take the hassle…probably he wouldn't want her to be in his way either. She is so useless!

Earlier when she said she could walk to Brown's on her own, she ended up getting stuck in the middle of a rush and got her directions all mixed up. If it wasn't for Sasuke and her chauffeur following her back there, she might really get lost.

How pathetic can she be for not being able to do such a simple task such as walking to a simple destination?

No wonder she's always being seen as the spoilt little princess when she actually is! And no wonder Philia was right about her…

Waste of time and space!

She could do nothing but be demanding and getting angry easily. Useless! Useless! Useless!

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? W-What…?" the pink haired female finally snapped back into reality and came to meet a pair of worrying obsidians.

"Are you okay? Are you tired? Do you want to go home?" he is simply too caring.

"No…" her reply gave him relief.

"Here! A reward for your hard work!" smiling, Sasuke placed a cup of hot chocolate before the little female then he walked up towards the front door, gently he turned the small wooden sign over to a 'close' that he had forgotten earlier.

"I didn't work at all…" she muttered inaudibly.

Returning, Sasuke then grabbed a high stool to share a seat with her at the counter, enjoying some hot chocolate he prepared. Finally, he decided to take a break, huh…

"Hm? What's the matter? You don't like chocolate?" he noticed her staring at the cup without bothering to take a sip. "I'll make you something el—"

"No…" she mindlessly gripped the cup firmly with her hands to avoid it being taken away. "Ouch!"

"Are you hurt? I'll get some ice—" he felt a light tug of his shirt, Sakura is telling him not to leave. Again her sullen mood is upon her again, no matter how hard Sasuke tried to shake her out of her mental anxiety since this morning, he kept failing at the end; to hold a burning cup without yelping in pain, she must be really on a workout.

How can he help her the least?

Quickly, Sasuke lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks. Sakura came to her senses by getting startled a little.

"What are you doing?"

"You could pass the heat on my cheeks so you don't burn your hands," he said firmly pressing her hands against his cheeks; so silly.

"Stupid…You'll get burned instead…" she muttered.

"At least you don't get hurt I don't mind getting a little charred," he smiled cheekily in hopes to lift her mood better and she forged a small smile; it was an achievement. "Hey…What's wrong…?" next, he tried to pursue further into her troubles. It is about time he did since he was being the good boy not to ask this morning.

Sakura averted her gaze into hiding, as he expected but somehow out of an intuition if he could be patient, she would tell him…and soon was very soon.

"Sasuke-kun…Am I…useless…?" but he didn't expect her to be this abrupt.

"Of course not! You were of great help!" he quickly said.

"But I only sat here all day…" sadly.

"Even so, your presence makes a difference to this place," then added. "Besides, this place still exists because of you!"

Her sullen face continues to lurk, he knew his words couldn't reach her that easily for this girl is stubborn and very sad.

"Am I a waste of time and space?" depressing greens shot him through as she faced him with words that refers to herself. Why did she say such? Someone else, he assumed?

Moreover, that little female had inverted brows and eyes that were full enough to spill tears. It was the first that Sasuke had ever seen; she never cried because she wouldn't so instead he would for her. But currently she wished to shed them, a lot of them.

They are going to fall…

That moment, Sasuke could not bear to watch for it hurt him; there was a certain ache in his heart followed by the tightening of his chest when she tries to spill out.

Oh no.

No!

"…?!" Sakura was pulled in, strong arms fastened around her. Like when it was in the school's library.

"D-Don't cry. Don't cry. I'll work hard…I-I'll work hard enough to make you happy," in speech of a nervous teenager, Sasuke shuddered a bit and stumbled in his phrase. He didn't bother choosing the right words but words of the heart. "I-I make many sweet buns that you like and I'll treat you to all the sweets you want…s-so don't cry…I can't bear to see you cry…" he tightened his embrace around her.

Uchiha Sasuke is such a child, that is a fact that Sakura decided on and she giggled at it. Her merry tunes are back into his ears, he drew away.

Seeing her giggling was better than having to see her sob about something that he doesn't know and even if she is faking her happiness, he rather had her fake it a bit so that she could deceive herself a while.

She is unhappy about something, he could tell.

"By the way, you do like hugging others don't you?" Sakura said straightforwardly and seeing Sasuke's immediate blushing reaction made her giggle again. "Just kidding."

"B-But if y-you need it…I don't mind…" the raven teenage muttered unconsciously, his blushing intensified when he realized; she probably won't need it, he thought.

"No." See! "Even if I don't need it I don't mind too," she said smiling, this time a sincere one. Sasuke almost gasped in the mix of surprise and being happy. Again, it was his first time he listened to her request.

A smile unconsciously crept onto the Uchiha's lips.

"Stop it. Your stupid smile creeps me out," she said bluntly.

"S-Sorry, it is just that…I felt very happy that Sakura-chan could rely on me. Haha," he scratched the back of his head, sheepishly avoiding eye contact. Sakura turned away smiling then carefully held her cup of hot chocolate and taking gentle sips out of the creamy liquid.

"It's nice…," a compliment escaped her lips with a smile. Sasuke felt his heart flutter; so light and pleasantly he could fly. This female indeed made his day…every day.

Cling!

Here comes a customer, although the sign says 'close' still she entered without hesitating and leaving the door wide open behind her. A rather bossy one, huh…

"Welcome to Brown's. I apologize but currently we are on a break, miss," Sasuke stood up, bowing politely but it seems that the woman isn't listening. She is definitely the type who orders others around with her long pointy fingers just because she had loaded pockets.

"Customers are customers, whatever, whenever. Wrap up all of the cakes you have, boy," she ordered Sasuke.

Really, she is bossy.

She took her time to glance around while Sasuke worked on her orders. Sakura quickly helped out not when she noticed the woman staring at her. The little female ignored as she worked but the woman's intense staring is getting into her much.

Now that Sakura recall, this lady seems rather familiar and in a split second, she remembered who the woman was. The woman in clacking heels slowly walked up to the little female, taking a closer look.

"Aren't you…familiar, little girl? Are you…"

Sakura didn't speak or move but stare hesitantly not when she noticed a suspicious man who snuck up behind the woman, pushed her over and swiftly grabbed for her handbag. The thief quickly dashed out of the open door with ease.

"M-My bag!"

"What the?!" Sasuke froze a bit at the scene not when a certain flash of pink speed off in a blink of an eye. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?!" He watched her long pink hair disappeared around the corner, exiting the shop.

She is going after the thief?! Is she crazy?!

"What is the matter?! We heard screaming!" Kiba and Uncle Brown quickly dashed out from the kitchen bewildered.

"A thief got my bag!" informed the woman as Uncle Brown helped her up.

"What?!" Kiba gasped. "This is serious. We need to report to—Sasuke?! Oi, Sasuke! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going after Sakura-chan!" and off goes the raven teen dashing out of the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile…

With her small feet, the pink haired female ran as fast as she could and she isn't too bad in giving chase when she need not concern about direction. She is also in an advantage to slip between smaller spaces to avoid getting stuck in the crowd again. However,

"Thief! Thief! Stop him!" Sakura shouted her very best yet it seems no one could hear her from the above. People aren't paying any attention towards her or rather they couldn't. She is too small for them to notice!

This is bad! But she can't give up now; her efforts would be a waste after giving chase for a few blocks now BUT what can she do to stop that thief? All she could was chase, without further actions he is bound to run free…

"Someone…! Stop…that…thief!" she panted; her legs are growing weary and she is breathing hard causing her throat to hurt.

Why is she doing this?

It is nothing but worthless effort and waste of time. However, back when she was at the shop, her urge took over her, telling her to move; as if she needed to prove to herself that she is not the 'waste of time and space' she is!

It was all thanks to Sasuke; in the split moment the scene of him picking himself up from his fall and sprinting to victory urged her courage and not to sulk at her own weakness.

She'll have to prove that! She will!

"Please, someone hear me! STOP THAT THIEF!" she shouted with all her might. "Aah!" Splat! She tripped and fell hard on to the ground.

Oh great...Sakura can't believe she could actually pull a blunder at a time like this when she was so close to catching that criminal. Really…

Can't she do anything?!

"Someone…!" gritting her teeth.

"TTTTTHHHHHHIIIIIEEEEEFFFFF! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Out of nowhere, that loud voice yelled, attaining utmost attention from most of the pedestrians and in a flash, a speeding male dashed out of a junction ahead of the thief. Very quickly, the 'hero' pounced onto the criminal and apprehended the man.

Wow, that was quick success! As if Sakura's prayers were answered. Thanks to the 'hero' the day was saved!

Happily, Sakura picked herself up to join the gathering crowd ahead. It is a good time to rejoice and she really needed to thank the 'hero' who had made it all happen.

"Thanks so much for hel—Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura gasped as soon as she got to the center of the crowd where the raven teen sat on the thief, preventing the criminal from escaping. It was shocking to see him and the fact that he was actually the 'hero'.

Why is it Sasuke-kun? Probably she wouldn't have noticed if he was also giving chase earlier.

Soon the police arrived and took things off the teenager's hands. All Sakura could do was to stand aside and watch as Sasuke got praised for his courage as the media badgered him for details. How nice…and to think that Sakura was actually part of the chase which no one will ever notice. It is alright, to be excluded, she is used to this.

And after things went back to normal and all; quickly the Uchiha rushed up to the waiting female, he felt bad for leaving her out too long and the first thing he did was to crouch down to embrace the pink female protectively in his arms.

Sakura noticed him trembling out of worry and relief.

"Are you crazy, Sakura?! Don't you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to do something like that?! What were you thinking chasing a thief by yourself?!" Sasuke scolded as his arms tightly held Sakura's small frame; he was extremely worried. He then pulled away. "Don't ever do that again!"

It pisses him off when he came to face an expressionless Sakura and she stared at him without response as he went fretting over her recklessness.

"Praise me," she suddenly said to Sasuke's surprise. "Praise me, Sasuke-kun."

Like how he did previously, seeking acknowledgement; she acted mindlessly in order to prove herself useful, something she was sulking over right from the beginning. Why is she so silly? She has got nothing to prove to be useful when he didn't think she was useless.

But if a compliment could actually ease her heart, then let it be so,

"You look cool Sakura-chan…" Sasuke held her pair of small hands as he surrendered his gaze into staring at her emeralds which were so beautiful and courageous. "To me, you've always been…"

It is the truth and now that he think again; it wasn't recently that he had fallen for this pink haired female but long ago when they first met and she was his hero from the bullies. It was because of that from ten years ago, his affection bloomed unconditionally today.

Sakura managed to grace her lips with a smile before she lost strength and collapsed onto Sasuke the next.

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan?!" the raven male started panicking. Without hesitating, he carried her to seek aid. "Hold on Sakura-chan! I'll get you to the hospital!" he ran and scared he is!

What is wrong with Sakura? Is she sick when he didn't know? Did Sakura push herself over her limits? Sasuke's mind went crazy with questions and he is very scared to even control his emotions but to seek aid as soon as possible.

"Hold on! Hold on, Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke…kun…" she weakly uttered in the raven's ear.

"Don't talk Sakura-chan, you got to hold on until we get to the hospital another block away. Don't worry, i won't let anything happen to you. I swear!"

Listening to him, Sakura felt like smiling; to taste the feeling of being cared for, how long was it when someone truly did for her? She is happy that Sasuke did.

"Sasuke…kun…You…were really cool back there…" if it was only her whispering mutters, Sasuke could feel that she was genuine about it. "You caught the thief…You were amazing…Whereas I…all I could was effortlessly chasing him…though I shouted for help…no one could listen to me…I was really useless…"

"Stupid girl! I told you you're not useless! Never at all! If it wasn't for you, I could never come up with a plan in taking the shortcuts! It was all thanks to your pink hair, you gave me directions!" Sasuke held her tight as he dashed street after street. "You were amazing, Sakura-chan! Not useless!" he shouted.

Why can't she get it?! How many times must he say it to correct her?

Anyway now is not the time to be arguing about it, first thing first he had to hurry. He definitely would not allow anything to happen to her when she has become someone too important to lose.

Sakura smiled before losing consciousness and all was pitch black; she wasn't afraid that moment, if it was her 'illness' that is back and would take her life away, she isn't afraid because she saw a light…so warm that she feared nothing.

Yeah, thank you. Sasuke.

* * *

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

The desk on the left is empty. Again.

Sasuke continued to fix his gaze at the seat that a certain pink haired female failed to occupy again today. He sighed to himself as he lazily rests his head on his desk.

It has been three days now, he counted and he began to wonder how long will the female were to continue her absence like this? Or maybe she might not come again after the incident when she suddenly collapsed.

It was shocking, not only towards him but also towards her home; butlers and maids in fact. The minute they received the news about Sakura they all began to worry as if they truly care for her. Maybe they do. But it was rather sad when it wasn't Sakura's actual family members who did.

Sasuke began to realize why Sakura was so mentally frustrated, he could feel how lonely she might have been. He was luckier when he had Uncle Brown to care for him though he was abandoned by his brother. He is actually luckier…

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is better now…" Sasuke could not help but to feel concerned.

After Sakura was taken away by her butlers and maids, although, they assured him that she will be nursed under private care at home, he had lost contact with her for the past days.

Those butlers and maids don't allow any word of her condition to him who was considered an outsider. Whether if she is better or worse, he wouldn't know. Sakura is really being protected.

He sighed.

"What's the long face, Sasuke?" a prince-like blonde with shimmering blue eyes stood before Sasuke.

"Don't mind him, Naruto. This guy is lovesick," Kiba kindly answered on behalf the moment he showed up.

"N-No I am not!" Sasuke jolt up defensively. Naruto and Kiba grinned at each other.

"Can't blame you for being so frustrated, it is the Harunos we are talking about," Naruto casually took a seat; his topic did catch the Uchiha male attentive. "Curious about what I have to say, hm?" the blonde teased a bit when he was right.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you but don't be too surprised though I was surprised myself. The day I knew that little girl is Haruno Sakura, I got shocked," Naruto exaggerated. "Who could have imagined that Sakura-chan could be the infamous little girl who is going to inherit the world's richest man's business empire!"

Kiba gasped in fascination, Sasuke turned wide eyed.

"The Harunos are extremely wealthy, I heard from my father that they could even fund governments and build towns in the outskirts and they also have a lot of power around the globe!" narrated the blonde. "Even this school is funded by them but they prefer to keep low profile about it. Because of their humble attitudes, the Haruno name doesn't really stand out much unless you really are in the business circle."

"Wow! I didn't know that Sakura-chan is so cool!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Don't be too impressed, they say it is preferable not to associate with the Harunos. And about Sakura-chan…it isn't just my opinion but I also heard many people say this; it is a pity that the Harunos isn't gifted with an heir," Naruto whispered. Sasuke frowned, he isn't going to tolerate something that discredits Sakura,

"What do you mean? Isn't Sakura-chan—"

"She is ill, can't you see?" Naruto added. "I know it is cruel…since the Harunos doesn't have anyone but her, she is still in position for it. But what happens if she gets a sibling? I also heard stories about her father who is a super playboy. So it makes sense that Sakura-chan is an 'accident'?" the blonde's carefree manner of saying greatly pisses Sasuke; as he said earlier, he won't tolerate anyone who bad mouths Sakura!

In an uncontrollable rage, Sasuke stretched out an arm and forcefully grabbed Naruto's collar. He didn't care if he is creating a scene in class nor if he's going to face any consequences for violence; he will protect the little female he loved!

"Sasuke! Calm down, Sasuke! What's got into you?!" Kiba managed to break it up between the boys; Naruto was shocked as Sasuke eyed dangerously at him then softened after regaining his senses.

"S-Sorry, Naruto…" no doubt, Sasuke is still soft in nature; he is the type who threw himself offensive when it comes down to something he truly cared for. Naruto understands that.

"I'm okay, don't sweat it. It is a warning to me not to get you pissed next time," the blonde said jokingly. "I was also at fault, I shouldn't have been such a blabbermouth. But as a buddy, Sasuke, Sakura-chan really is out of your league…" his heartfelt advice.

Why Naruto, why didn't he encourage Sasuke instead of telling him to give up on Sakura?

Are they really from different worlds?

The fact that he was cut off from paying Sakura a visit or getting the slightest information about her served well as Naruto's proof of words. Sakura…is really that far away?

But what about his feelings that he liked her so much?

"Oh by the way, I heard Brown's going to have a stall at the festival tomorrow!" Naruro expressed in his old jolly self to break off the tension. Sasuke nodded. "The Uzumaki Patisserie isn't going to lose either! It's a great opportunity to market our store before the grand opening! And we'll beat you, my destined rival!"

Sasuke couldn't help but wear weak smile.

* * *

FIREWORKS FESTIVAL

Just as the young Uchiha thought, it was a bad idea to set up a stall during a crowded festival like this; setting aside the fact that it was a whole lot busier than it was in the shop, it was far too embarrassing for the Uchiha Sasuke: the coolest sportsman in Konoha High to be working his ass off in a lacy bandana and apron!

"SASUKE-KUN! You. Are. ADORABLE! Kyaa!"

Sasuke knew it! He just knew that his annoying fan girls are bound to show up in major festivals like this one yet Uncle Brown pushed the idea of getting the stall set up in the most girly fashion with pinks and polka dots and laces and teddy bears!

It is the latest girl trend referring to the elderly Brown's words and so it must be done accordingly! Fine! But that man should not have to leave the stall in Sasuke's hands and fled off with a bunch of his old friends with a flimsy excuse of 'pure coincidence'!

"Hey, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?" Great now comes the greatest fear of all; Konoha's Photography Club members' snoopers! "Look this way man, you look awesome!" Snap! Snap!

Marcus Brown! He is so going to get it when this is all over!

And also special thanks to Kiba who supported the idea! That boy had seized this chance to flirt around with cute girls who stopped by, what a great time he is having while Sasuke had to fend off his unwanted attention by himself.

"My, isn't that Sasuke-kun?!" Ino gasped surprisingly.

"It is!" and Karin too. The two seemed to be quite friendly that moment and were all dressed up in their yukatas; they quickly rushed over in their noisy wooden sandals.

"OMG! Sasuke-kun what happened to you?! Don't you look loveable?!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief as she fished out her cell phone; ready in photo-mode.

"Move aside blondie! Ne, Sasuke-kun will you be free during the fireworks later?" Karin asked in seductive manner, pouting and all.

"Quit trying, red-head. Sasuke-kun is going to watch with me!" Ino pushed Karin aside; so much for their early minutes of friendship.

"No! Why would he?! Your perfume stinks!"

"And your make up is weird!"

Here they go again…

Sasuke took the opportunity to slip away. He wouldn't want to get caught up with unnecessary trouble when he is already the center of attraction for trouble! Let's get lost before more fan girls show up.

"Hey, Kiba. Watch over the stall, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okaaayy, go as long as you want. Now, where were we girls? Ah, yes!"

It feels pretty good getting out from the crowded circumference and the air out here is refreshing. Sasuke felt like not going back to the stall a while since Kiba said he could handle the stall himself so why not reward himself by idling a bit.

Fireworks festival; Sasuke used to get very excited during these sorts of events back in his youth but as he grew older, things doesn't seem to be as exciting anymore. A natural thing perhaps?

Since he is on a break, Sasuke took the time to stroll around; looking at stalls where some of the usual he sees like Takoyaki and apple candy, it is the can't-miss-it thing by the crowd and of course, the Uzumaki Patisserie is no doubt attracting a lot of attention. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto is pretty good at his stuff and he seems to be enjoying getting busy at his stall.

That's good.

Sasuke felt envious towards the blonde boy who could always find reasons to smile and grin about or even for no reason. The happy-go-lucky nature is born in him and it is nice to have a friend like him. Sasuke could at least bring a reason smile to himself, watching him.

Then he sighed as he continued to stroll around.

It certainly is boring to be alone; gazing upon the clear starless night, an inky darkness is all he could see. A perfect backdrop to stage the colours of the fireworks later and that would be very soon indeed. It will be set off towards the lake which was why these grounds were chosen as tonight's festival venue where the mirroring waters would give fantasy like effects.

It is beautiful Sasuke had to admit.

"Mama! Let's go to the lake, I want to see the fireworks!" the voice of a little girl not too far away caught Sasuke's attention; he had to say she is cute in her traditional outfit and a lucky girl she is to be embraced and loved by her family.

Again, he is envious. And he is envious for Her sake.

'Sakura-chan…' his heart chanted Her name and he began to wonder about her wellbeing. She is unwell; his heart stated and revisited the worry he had for her. Even if all that weren't to happen, Sakura would not come to the festival.

He asked her and she said so.

But why does he feel like getting his hopes high that she might show up, it only disappoints himself yet he couldn't help it. He really wished he could at least watch the fireworks with her once and he bet it will be the best fireworks he had ever watched.

Sakura…He began searching around, meaninglessly.

Sakura…He stared at the entrance, hoping of her presence.

Sakura…

"Argh! What nonsense, she'll never come! Forget it Uchiha Sasuke, what are you expecting?!" Sasuke roughly ruffled his hair, messing it. "Stop lying to yourself Uchiha Sasuke, you wanted her to show up which is impossible! Geez, why am I so frustrated?!"

"That's because you are silly."

"Yeah, I guess I—" Sasuke stunned momentarily before he directed to the voice he heard and did he wanted to dig a hole to hide in that instant when he sees the infamous pink haired female standing before him. "S-S-S-S-Sa…"

"What? So happy till the cat got your tongue?" Sakura giggled cheekily.

Unbelievable! Is she for real?! No way…!

"Haha. This is crazy…I am starting to hallucinate. Haha!" Sasuke laughed in the silliest way. Sakura lowered her eyes irritably at the boy and stepped on his foot with her wooden clogs. "Owwoww!" served him right.

If she IS real then…Okay, this is bad for him…

"I am no ghost! Hey, are you listening to me?!" Sakura pouted angrily when all the Uchiha teen could do was froze on the spot blushing uncontrollably. "Stop it, do you want to die in your own heat?"

Right, this is the genuine Sakura alright; bossy and sharp-tongued.

Sure is nice for her to show up in a surprise but it seriously is bad for Sasuke's heart and why is she here? Not that meant he isn't pleased to see her, he just couldn't believe that his wish actually came true!

Sakura understood that the raven boy is very happy to see her and she could be patient enough to wait for him to respond and when he did,

He hugged her.

"I was so worried about you Sakura-chan! After you were taken away from the hospital, I couldn't see you and your butlers and maids refuse to tell me a thing about you. I was so worried…Sniff…Sob…" Sasuke embraced the little female as he shed tears of joy seeing her healthy presence.

Sakura secretly smiled; what an odd feeling when there is someone who is willing to care for her…

"Stop crying, I am not dead yet," she pushed the sobbing boy. "Even if I am, at least I got someone who'd weep for me. That's good."

"Don't say that!" Sasuke replied emotionally. How could she say such depressing things! "I hate you for saying such irresponsible words! Think about someone else who's listening to you…like me…sniff…hick…" he roughly wiped away his tears. What a child.

Sakura is glad that he is.

"Sorry…" she apologized smiling and reached out to wipe his remaining tears with her yukata sleeves.

Yukata? Sasuke finally realized that she got herself nicely dressed in those too and to think she said she isn't coming. She really surprised him.

The very light beige decorated with beautifully embroided traditional Sakura flowers at the ends of her yukata suited the little princess well, Sasuke believed that it might have costs her much for such fine fabric. Wealthy spend wealthily.

Pzzz…BOOM! BOOM!

Pzz…BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ah, it has started!" Sasuke exclaimed a little panicked as the main event has begun. "Come on, Sakura-chan," without time to waste, he grabbed her hand, leading her closer towards the display.

People were already flooding the place and it wasn't too long before the entrance to the lake was already blocked by the mass that crowded the pathways.

"Crap, we're too late," Sasuke cursed under his breath as he got to the very end of the crowd as more people started gathering behind him.

Great, now he is stuck between and it is impossible to move being so compact and poor Sakura is too small to even watch! Sasuke felt bad, he should have noticed the time and should have considered more about her; she had recently recovered and purposefully surprised him by coming yet all she could was get stuck without getting a proper view to watch the fireworks.

He won't let her efforts be in vain.

"Sakura-chan," he called her. "Pardon me for doing this…" before Sakura knew what Sasuke meant with strong arms he lifted her high up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Wha-What are you doing…?" she blushed.

"The view is much better like this," he said. "Hold on to me, Sakura-chan. You don't want to fall off," he joked.

"B-But you…"

"I'm strong. It is more important that you could see the fireworks clearly. Tonight, it is exceptionally beautiful…don't you think?" he smiled to her.

Sakura blushed but thank goodness that the colour coming from the fireworks hid them perfectly and she bet that Sasuke must have thought the same too and her heart is racing and she bet his is too, with all his courage mustered up to perform such an act for her.

He really changed her view about fireworks tonight and though it was her first seeing it up front like this; it is exceptionally beautiful. Not because she was so close like this but watching it with someone…and someone special does make a lot of difference. He is just like these fireworks; abrupt and temporary where the bright colours that bloomed at every burst were able to make many differences and give lasting effects in one's memory.

For the first time again, she had never seen so many beautiful colours that could lit her dark and gloomy world she kept hidden in. If it wasn't for Sasuke's nosy nature, she might not be here today. It was her sudden urge and decision to attend the festival last minutely and it was a right one.

Sakura didn't regret and with Sasuke, things will be more interesting. From her heightened position, she temporarily took her attention off from the colourful explosives to stare at a sea of dark hair fairly below her.

They were jet black. A colour that became the prettiest of all colours.

Gently, Sakura held out a hand to touch that thick and soft sea of hair. It surprises the boy much as he stared blankly at her smiling face and that confused face of his had also became a soothing appearance in her memory. Just like how it always accompanied her in sleep her during those unconscious days.

This person…

She ought to thank him.

"Sasuke-kun…," she whispered to him between the intervals of the loud booming then she placed a small kiss on his head. "Thank you…" she giggled lastly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and got any comments?  
**

**REVIEWS please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello chapter six!**

**I am very sorry for the delay due to exam preparations I gotta make time to study but I just can't leave chapter six hanging like this and it will be very irresponsible of me not to write first before I go on a ONE MONTH EXAM BREAK!**

**No worries I will be back in JUNE! (not so irresponsible to dump the whole story… no way…nuh uh! Rest assured!) :D**

**Enjoy! (very very long chapter since I have to make compensations…)**

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

**S. Hebi. S: **Thanks for reviewing again! It has been really fun getting your constant reviews and it certainly made my day every time I see yours. ( thanks for the compliment too but still think you're cooler than me…hehe!)

Yup, I named Saku's dad Cain and usually I do use OCs for parents and the sort so we can give space for more imagination and not stick too much to fixed characters. Cause OC rocks in a way that their characters are free as in more freedom to write on. ( I hope you are okay with that…) and as for Cain's real character in this story…good or bad…we'll have to find out soon. Hehe!

Sakura's mom is a random woman? Really? …Hehe…we'll see…we'll see…

And about this chap…you'll see…but the point you have using your 'super powers' will appear later on…so…ehehe…I guess I am so mean…sorry. :P

Really, I had a great time replying to your reviews as if I have made a new friend! Sweet!

Hope to see more from you and your 'super powers'! See ya in June.

**Tikai: **Thank you so much for your continuous support! Your reviews made me feel good! I will do my best writing!

**Lady Hades 15: **Thanks for the review! :D

* * *

**Sweet Seventy**

**Six…Too shy for a boy, too timid for a man**

Those jaded eyes always carried a distinctive air with a sharp ability to reprimand those around her yet they are exceptionally beautiful. So beautiful that Sasuke had to admit he was poisoned in his own venom of affection towards this little pink haired female.

Sakura blinked and those greens never strayed from its piercing nature. Again, beautiful; those precious jewels that Sasuke could never discredit no matter how unmannered its owner was.

"Sasuke-kun…" she calls; in her distinctive monotonous voice, short and crisp of his name. She is about to say something and Sasuke eagerly waits. He always loved to hear her speak and her every word he remembers. "I like you…Sasuke-kun…"

What a splendid surprise this is, almost surreal listening to her words.

A dream come true!

Sasuke doesn't know how to react nor reply but stand speechlessly facing the little pink haired female. He was completely spellbound by her confession. Like a fool he is gasped and stunned rooted on the spot.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called again in her sweet small voice of a female. "You…do not like me? I can understand that…since I am so small, I wouldn't be suitable…" her sullen look drew over.

"Of course not Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's voice blared. He would not accept her for discrediting herself that way when he loved all of what she is. "I…I always liked you…it is me who doesn't suit you…"

Her status, her prestige; as Naruto said, he has a long way to go before catching up towards her and probably never for this life time. Are they really two worlds apart? But nevertheless, he like Haruno Sakura despite she is a Haruno or whatever she is!

"I like you Sakura-chan! I like you very much Sakura-chan!" he had to confess his honest feelings before it is too late and her positive reaction came by smiling.

It is a sign of acceptance! He did it!

"But if you don't wake up now, I am going to kiss you…"

"Huh…?" Sasuke don't mind the kiss but 'wake up'?

Like a magnetic force, the vision before him was sucked away and a pitch black drew over Sasuke before he began to feel warmth on his face, so real and a ticklish feeling brushing on the surface of his facial skin.

Chu!

Sasuke's eyes flashed wide open and the first he sees was Uncle Brown up close before his face, really close!

"UWAH!" the raven teenage freaked out and rolled off to the other side of the bed landing on the floor with a thud. "U-UNCLE! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?!" the blushing boy screamed.

The elderly confectioner couldn't help but to laugh teasing the teenager. It is fun to do it once in a while especially when he could get cute reactions out of the boy.

"You wouldn't wake up so I thought I would give you my personal wake up charm! Hohoho!"

Sasuke continued to blush embarrassingly. That old man! He takes good pleasure for teasing him always.

"You should have woken me the normal way!" Sasuke complained while rubbing his cheek. "Now my poor cheek isn't virgin anymore…" he muttered, sniff!

"Hm? Who are you reserving for? S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n, hm?" Uncle Brown laughed satisfyingly when the raven boy's cheeks burned in an intense red. Quickly, he covered his face with his blanket. What a child.

"UNCLE!"

"Aww, you don't have to hide it from Uncle Brown, Sasuke. He knows that you had goo goo eyes all over Sakura-chan!" Kiba 'popped' out of nowhere making random comments.

"KIBA!"

"Alright, let's not take teasing too far on Sasuke or else he'll start crying. Haha!" yeah right, the old man is the one to talk! "Better get ready or else you'll miss school. Young love. Hoho!"

* * *

"Sa…pant…su…pant…ke…wait…for…meeeee!" Kiba ran as fast as he could tailing behind Sasuke's speedy two wheeled transport. "Sasuke…you're…so…m-meaaannn…!"

Mean? Of course he should be! Serve that animal lover right for teasing him this morning, the Uchiha is trying to prove he is no softy…although most of the time he is.

Screech!

Hitting the breaks hard, Sasuke stopped from proceeding any further and it gave Kiba the chance to catch up.

"Oi, Sasuke! Don't stop so suddenly!" crashing into Sasuke then noticed ahead. "Eh, isn't that Sakura-chan?" the animal lover nudged his pal playfully and that little teasing could set the raven boy blushing immediately.

It couldn't be helped! It wasn't his usual to be so reactively shy, all thanks to THAT dream…Ugh, he felt his temperature rise further.

Oh man, what to do? What to do?!

By just catching a glimpse of Sakura from afar Sasuke is already this breathless due to his violent heartbeat, not to mention that he couldn't just simply waltz right into school with his face all blushed up like a ripe tomato! Moreover, knowing that she is only a seat next to his in class made his nervous system go haywire!

This is bad, he can't go to school like this! Not like this! He is too nervous to even move.

"K-K-Kiba, take the bike to the shed. I'm taking another entran—"

"You gutless bonehead!" Kiba saw his shy friend through and prevented him from escaping. "I'd say you go straight right in as usual and greet Sakura-chan!"

"N-No! No! S-Stop! Kiba!" like it or not, the Inuzuka forcefully pushed the raven male and fast in order to catch up with the pink haired female.

"OOOIII, SAKURA-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!" purposefully.

"K-K-Kiba!" Sasuke cursed between greeted teeth. Sakura greeted Kiba in return with her habitual monotone then she glanced over the blushing raven with a hidden smile within her eyes,

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," she said in distinguished friendliness though little. What a 'huge' difference! Sasuke quickly averted his gaze. He couldn't stand his arousing bashfulness which was to Sakura's notice and Kiba grinned cunningly,

"Sasuke, I'll take the bicycle to the shed. Why don't you and Sakura-chan head in first, okay. Later!" and sprinted off with the bicycle, leaving the duo behind before Sasuke could stop him.

"Huh?! No! W-Wait! Kiba!"

That Inuzuka, he is just too playful when it comes down to teasing the shy Uchiha. Sakura stared confusingly and didn't bother to be suspicious about it.

"Shall we?" she said in her small voice.

"A…aa…" Sasuke nodded vehemently with his head turned away to avoid eye contact at all costs then began walking a few paces ahead of her. 'Crap! I am too nervous! I can't even look at her! Stupid Kiba!' his heart raced.

Sakura quietly followed without bothering to quicken up as she began to observe the Uchiha's oddly behavior today; he is avoiding her, she made a hypothesis. Definitely she didn't like it not without an explanation unless she is being care less about it. However, for this boy, she insists to find out!

'What's up with him?' she thought to herself.

Obediently, she continued to tail the boy into the school building then leading towards the shoe shelves where students had to change into their indoor shoes; a customary practice. Sasuke immediately headed to his without a word and so it seems they have to part ways for now when Sakura's was at the last shelf and to special accommodations she was provided the lowest.

The school is so considerate, how kind.

Without thinking she hastily changed into her indoor footwear in order to meet up with the Uchiha earlier and as she approached, she saw him stood unmoving before his shelf with his head lowered a bit.

'What is he up to?' her pink brow rose curiously.

She would try figuring it out herself first but why waste time if she could ask. What's more it is an opportunity to speak to him since he had his mouth clamped tight and avoiding her.

Before she could, one of Sasuke's sports buddies showed up clinging to him and said aloud,

"SASUKE YOU GOT CONFESSED?!"

And successfully gaining complete attention from everyone especially when it comes down to this particular topic, students were just excited to stick their noses into also particularly towards the sport's star Uchiha Sasuke!

A confession has been made to the Konoha High's sport prince Uchiha Sasuke! This is tragic news to all fan girls of Konoha High and beyond! But still a confession is a happy thing and it is exciting; who wouldn't want to be confessed to?

It is nice…

But,

"…" Silence framed the little pink female's lips.

It wasn't supposed to affect her but…neither did Sakura know what happened or how it happened; the moment her ears caught the news, her feet stopped proceeding towards that raven boy. She didn't know why but she just can't bring herself to proceed even when that boy's confession has nothing to do with her, completely!

Completely…?

It is weird. For that split moment, she doubted. Why? How peculiar and when she began listening to the rhythm of her heart beating out of its norm. Hasty…by the hint of fear?

What is this?

She don't understand as it was something newer than fear. Was this in one of the books she read? Even if it did occur, she wouldn't have realized it. This is practical; her first felt...

Jealousy?

'EH?!' Sakura lightly touched her lips when she got it sorted out, surprised by it.

Impossible!

Why would she be?

And something tells here that she shouldn't feel this way.

"Ch!" gritting her teeth.

Sakura didn't like this; it wasn't her intention to stay when her legs chose the wrong time to disobey but what is so wrong staying? She could act as if she waits for him to go to class together and pretend she heard nothing. It wasn't something she should care about in the first place.

Yeah! That is right, she made it sound so perfect for an excuse to stay and when,

It was a wrong decision.

"Hatanaka Morie? Don't you **have** a crush on her?!" said Sasuke's sport's buddy.

Present tense…?

"How lucky can you get! Hurry, reply your feelings, Sasuke!" he said again encouragingly.

'…..' tensed, Sakura realized later and her hands were balled up in tight fists while listening in. 'What am I doing…'

Her brows started to crinkle uneasily and after, her feet began taking her away. It is best she quit listening and disappears before she gets to face the Uchiha male. Hurry she must with her book close to her chest she quietly slipped away to class. How silly of her when she should have done this earlier; it was a mistake after all.

"Hey, stop spreading rumours. I do not have the slightest for Morie-chan!" Sasuke defended seriously.

"Eh? You don't? What a waste. Morie is one of the cutest!"

"Not to me…" the raven replied utterly; in a flash the image of a certain pink haired female surfaced from memory, it sent his heart racing and blushing.

"Really? But you're blus—"

"Definitely never! I only like S—" Sasuke held his tongue as he reminded himself of the open public and the female he was about to mention is around; It would be too embarrassing to handle if she were to hear him.

Now that he recalls of her, he was glad he did refrain from making unprepared confessions. However, Sakura was nowhere to be seen and thinks she had left for class instead of wasting time waiting for him.

'Thank goodness she's not here…' in relief but then it struck him; the fact that his sport's buddy was so loud 'announcing' Hatanaka Morie's confession was definitely something that could be clearly heard around the area!

Strictly speaking, Sakura must have heard him!

Did she?

Did she not?

Sasuke bit the tip of his fingers about the possibility between both possibilities. Perhaps Sakura left first? That couldn't be, thoroughly analyzing the fact, she couldn't be that quick to disappear…although Sasuke believed she could in a flash sometimes.

However, if she heard and left…

A cold shiver struck him a bad feeling at the possibility but thinking twice, it would sound impossible for someone like Sakura to show…concern?

Nah! It can't be. It will never be…

Sakura is blunt and cold and a person who minds her own business and would hardly show any concerns for him, regardless of all those solid theories he came up with Sasuke couldn't be at ease. He just doesn't feel right when his 'availability' was perceived to be 'no longer available' when he is 'still available'!

For Sakura that is!

Gosh! This is getting complicated and messy!

"Sasuke…Oi, Sasuke!"

"What again?" the raven haired male snapped back to reality.

"Although you don't like Morie but still you gotta reply her and hurry up confess to that lucky girl you have in mind or else…You know, the early bird catches the worm. You don't wanna regret don't you?"

Finally, those were wise words speaking truths from an advising friend and did that caught Sasuke's attention; it is true but…Sakura isn't **that** popular is she? It is not like anyone had seriously noticed her being around. Pity though.

How mean of him to undermine the pink female but nevertheless that was what he hoped to avoid, unnecessary competition. Yeah…

* * *

Peek…Sakura is reading her own literature during Kurenai-sensei's Mathematic class; she doesn't care about getting caught and the teacher didn't even notice or perhaps she was given special exemptions for being too smart.

Peek…Sakura flips her page and starts a new chapter, reading with speed and flips the page again then her head perked, called by the teacher. She swiftly impressed Kurenai-sensei with her flawless answer then is back to her book.

How did she know without bothering to concentrate? See, too smart!

Peep…Sakura is reactionless as ever, she always carries that 'I-don't-give-a-damn-to-anything-else-that-doesn't-interests-me' expression so which means that even if she heard what happened this morning, it wouldn't really concern her because she doesn't!

Sasuke felt his heart sink a bit.

Peek…Eep! Sakura finally caught the Uchiha's little schemes stealing glances at her, she blankly stared at him with the corner of her sharp eyes. It is a warning. Okay…but then she sent him a small smile.

Wow…did the sun just got brighter and it felt hotter by the minute?

Sasuke instantly turned away to hide his blush and his face was surrounded by a layer of intense heat. It's so embarrassing to be caught red handed for stealing glances. Sakura must think he is a weirdo…or a pervert! Sob…

Tack!

Sasuke jerked a bit when he felt something light hit is head, he turned around to see a ball of crumpled paper on his desk and Sakura was staring indicatively at him; it must be her. Carefully he opened,

'What's wrong?' the raven boy read.

Though the paper was wrinkled yet her short message was still beautifully outstanding; of how Sakura wrote that capital 'w' and how she marked her apostrophe and her way of making that question mark. It was such a short phrase and yet it made him want to smile but didn't since Sakura was practically staring at him.

How rare for her to initiate a conversation when it was always him; was there something she wanted to talk about, perhaps it was about Morie's confession? Sasuke's heart skipped shyly. And did Sakura sounded…polite?

Quickly he replied by scribbling on his notebook.

'Nothing…' he couldn't just be too direct replying. Later, he watched her scribbled hers.

'I am not stupid. It is written on your face.'

'Really it is nothing.' Sasuke's persistent denial had the opposite pink frowning unsatisfyingly, she scribbled again. 'Is she trying to ask me about the confession…?' he thought to himself before he glanced up to her next message.

'By the way…thanks for inviting me to the festival…' she smiled broadly. Wow, that is nice.

But did Sasuke felt that she intended to switch topics…or maybe he wished that she would persist in asking him about his worries since he really wished to clear of that unnecessary misunderstanding.

It is weird for Sakura to be so polite when his impression of her isn't at all, since the day he met her.

Well, it is nice to see her happy when she did enjoyed herself but why not thank him in person, it would make him a lot happier. A well 'thank you' from her lips must sound all wonderful, he thought but that won't happen though. She probably remembered recently so too bad.

'I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Hehe :D' he replied in scribbles on his notebook.

Sakura silently giggled, her petite fingers lightly touching her bottom lip, a demure gesture which was somewhat rare to see. It is Sasuke's first and it really is a beautiful sight to view.

If she could always be this sweet…impossible! He believed that this is just the spur of the moment and it will be back to the mean old Sakura; blunt and monotonous with her Hardcover Special Attack despite all that That is the Sakura he liked in the first place.

Rough and tough was what outstands her in his heart.

But then the chill he once felt drew over again, Sasuke began to wonder if Sakura really did mistake him for having a crush over Hatanaka Morie; thanks to his sport friend who was the culprit for his unnecessary rumour. He began to worry.

Did she actually heard him?

Sasuke really wished to ask for confirmation but wouldn't that be weird? But how? And it is not like Sakura would show any concerns for whom he would date with but Sasuke just can't sit still without asking a bit when his worries is just disturbing.

Argh!

He hated Sakura for concealing her expressions well. She puts everyone into a test for reading her emotions which they would definitely fail on. She is just too hard to read and understand sometimes…no…most of the time! And currently, Sasuke's intuition is failing him.

What is the little girl thinking?

If Sakura could at least tell him or show a little more expression…

Ring!

There goes the recess bell. Sasuke didn't realize it was this late of the day already and Kurenai-sensei's class seemed so swift. Thanks to the pink haired female, his every school day was more meaningful and fun. Even when he had trouble communicating with her, he just liked her presence. School isn't too hatable anymore because of,

Pink.

A beautiful colour.

Why, oh, why no one ever notices this pink female despite of her peculiar smaller outlook? Well, he was glad that he was the only one who notices her…

Sigh, he is so in love. Really, he liked Haruno Sakura so much!

Which gave him the determination to turn down every other girl and worrying unnecessarily like this! And speaking about it, he ought to make things clear with Morie and perhaps take his sport friend's advice to confess to Sakura?

Maybe…Er…maybe not too soon…

He admits that he is a too shy of a boy by nature and thinking about could just make his cheeks paint the richest red.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh? Wha?! S-Sakura-chan?!" snapping out, the Uchiha partly covered his face to hide is glowing face as he didn't realize that the pink haired female he had in mind was standing before his desk with an impatient frown.

Subsequently, she stuck out a demanding hand. Sasuke couldn't quite get her as he stared, clueless.

"My daily payment," she said with an authoritative tone. Daily payment? 'Oh, the 'rent'!'

The Uchiha jerked recalling that he was supposed to make 'rental' payment with sweet buns, unfortunately, he overslept this morning and missed the whole work process and rushed off to school empty handed. Not to mention that he also forgot to bring his own lunch box.

This is bad; the landlady is surely going to be displeased and somehow she already sensed the bad news by pouting unhappily at him.

"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan…I overslept this morning…so I couldn't…make…them…in time…" Sasuke spoke in diminishing volumes as he avoided direct gaze.

"What? Overslept?!" she sounded annoyed. "How rarely irresponsible of you. Why? Were you so busy during the night?" she teased bluntly.

That was so unfair of speak of him that way when it was also partly her fault for the cause! Sasuke hadn't been sleeping well for days ever since the night of the Fireworks festival just because some pink haired female simply placed a kiss on his forehead! He had been so dumbfound and his life was in a mess due to overflowing happiness!

And every turn of recalling only made the Uchiha's heart throb in low oxygen count and the spot where she left Her mark throbs burningly on his forehead! So irresponsible of her in sending him a chronic disease!

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" the Uchiha snapped back again; this time Sakura is definitely annoyed for ignoring her too many times.

"What's wrong with you? You've been red all over since this morning. Are you so happy about the confession that you couldn't even concentrate in class?" straightforwardly.

Ugh! That…That really hurt as if Sasuke got shot at point blank right in his chest. Sakura is Sakura, she doesn't care who or where for her to express honestly. Her sweet girl character just disappears off and regains being mean.

So she DID hear!

Sasuke finally got confirmed of that. It's great that he needn't ask directly but that isn't a good sign either. He felt that a huge misunderstanding is just about to whip up!

"N-No, of course not!" he said with raised volumes.

Ah, he shouldn't have done that and it only made him embarrassed, his onyxes strayed away from direct interaction with looking greens while he let his blush run loose without bothering to hide anymore when it is just too hard to suppress now.

He felt so sick being so embarrassed.

"Like I said it's written all over your face. Don't just sit here, go to the girl already!" she began to boss. It irritates him when she gets the wrong idea out of him and his chest felt like exploding storing his overloaded feelings for her.

He likes Haruno Sakura!

And for her to encourage him like that was simply irritable! Unforgivable! Out of all people why must it be her to say those hateful words?!

"NO! I am not going and I am staying right here!" he yelled due to an impulsive adrenaline rush.

"You call yourself a man?!" she growled angrily at him for yelling. "Why do you always back down before you actually try?!"

"I…I did! But I am not going!" Sasuke frowned. 'Stop this Sakura-chan, I hate fighting with you…' his heart sunk not that he could control himself for being frustrated.

"Why? You'll regret this."

"No I won't…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes at him in folded arms.

"Why don't you just listen to others for once? You coward!" That does it!

Those words overstepped the boarder, he just don't like the thing that she pushes him to accept another girl besides her.

Why is she being so supportive anyway?

"Why don't YOU listen what others have to say for once?!" he had enough of her bossing. Sakura lowered her eyes at him, Sasuke is not afraid. "All you know is how to give orders and ignore others around you! Don't you listen to their voices, what they really think? And. I am not a coward!" with all his might he yelled.

He. Yelled.

At Haruno Sakura!

Yikes! That, is surely a one-way ticket to hell early.

This is so bad but…too late. He expect Sakura o hit him with her book but instead he got expressionlessly blinked at then she said,

"Fine. Do whatever you want," spoken in dull syllables, Sakura turned to her heel, grab for a book and exited the classroom swiftly. She didn't hit him, a good thing he isn't hurt anywhere except his heart…

G-R-E-A-T!

Look what have you done now Uchiha!

He sighed surrendering, that girl is too hard to put up with. Still, it was his fault for snapping at her, reasonless…it wasn't completely reasonless; his overflowing feelings for her just took over his nerves, sending them go haywire and lost control of the primary system in speaking logically. With her around, things just go as bad and all thanks him being all nervous!

S-I-G-H!

How is he going to reconcile things with her now? He bet that she must have 'depreciated' His value for being not-so gentlemanly.

S-I-I-I-G-G-G-H-H-H!

Sasuke slumped in his chair tiredly. He is utterly exhausted due to the lack of sleep and he bet he had eye bags on display by now. Moreover, his stomach is growling furiously for skipping breakfast this morning and demands for something.

His stomach is ordering him now, talk about Sakura.

Yeah, her…

That was when the raven boy perked remembering; Sakura…

Will she be getting something to eat too?

Can she manage?

What if she can't?

What if everything got sold out again and she won't get to eat?!

What if she gets stampeded over?!

Yikes! Sasuke almost jumped.

He could no longer sit still with his worrying impulses driving him crazy; He had to do something! Hurriedly, he exited the classroom in hopes to find the pink haired female not when,

"Ouff! I am so sorr—" what a typical coincidence to bump into the female he wanted to see earlier, Hatanaka Morie but now is a wrong time out of all times!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hatanaka Morie; she is a beauty alright with that long jet black hair matching her eyes perfectly and smart? Definitely. Because she is in the same class as Hyuuga Neji, the boy genius! She is really up to the qualities to one of the school's most popular female students in Konoha High!

"What a coincidence, I was about to call out for you," she smiled wonderfully; pretty, Sasuke identified again.

No doubt this is one of the school's best; a pure beauty with grades of excellence. She is every boy's dream girlfriend except for Uchiha Sasuke. All he had was Haruno Sakura in mind and hey, Sakura is smart too and probably the smartest, wait till she sets the next exam record.

Pretty? In Sasuke's eyes, it is a not-to-be-questioned-thing!

Sasuke felt a little sorry for Hatanaka to be wasting her time on someone like him. Why did she like him anyways for a perfect girl like her?

"H-Hi, Morie-chan. You need something?" Sasuke smiled sheepishly although he knew what she wanted.

"O-Of course…" the Hatanaka girl began blushing. "Did you…receive…my letter…this morning?" she shyly asks.

"Y-Yeah," Sasuke nodded, Morie was exceptionally delighted to hear it but all the Uchiha could think off is worry about the helpless pink haired female who might be struggling with the crowd at the canteen. "Um…Morie-chan, I—"

"Let's go to the roof. We can talk better there," subsequently she took lead. By the looks of her, Sasuke could tell how eager she had been. If Sakura could at least be more express-full like everyone else…

"Morie-chan I…" Looks like he had to straighten things up with Hatanaka quickly before things gets messy. Yeah, that's the best.

* * *

Rooftops; it is nice to hang around on higher grounds where the winds blow and it is all high as if the sky is being so much closer. And it is very comforting to be here since it was exceptionally vacant today, quite the good pick for private talk.

Talk, yeah, this is it. Sasuke knew how this talk would turn out like and his answer, he had it prepared earlier on the way here.

Standing under the shade shielding from the sun, Morie began shyly,

"Ne, Sasuke-kun about the letter…"

"Aa…" the raven male nodded understandingly. Then silence grew between them and it is becoming awkward as it intensified as neither both of them didn't know what to say next.

This won't do.

This is supposed to be a talk and Sasuke thinks it is best he should clarify things with Hatanaka, staying quiet like this certainly is reasonable for them to be embarrassed but this is getting them nowhere. Therefore, he had to do something, at least making things quick. He is a man after all.

"M-Morie-chan I—"

"I really like you very much Sasuke-kun!" she confessed straightforwardly. The Uchiha returned her courage with a pleasant smile; he is amazed of how this girl could bring all her might to express her honest feelings when he couldn't…

He envied her.

"Thank you, Morie-chan but…I don't think I can equally return it to you," it may sound cruel but it is the best that he rejects her properly and as expected, the female turned sullen but it wasn't the end of her without putting up her last fight.

"Is there anything you dislike about me? I know Yanagida Sayaka is way prettier and smarter than me but if you think I can improve, I will," she said determined.

Girls these days are becoming tough women. Just like how that pink is.

Sasuke lowered his head then smiled; he could understand Morie's feelings being rejected, he tried not to hurt her and still want her as a friend.

"You're all good in your own way, Morie-chan. I know there are a lot of rumours going around about Sayaka-chan and me but really, we are just friends from middle school. Nothing else," Sasuke said honestly. He could sense that Morie was a little shocked when he too rejected another of Konoha's famous beauty queen.

Seriously, what made everyone think that he deserves to be with popular girls? Was he really that handsome to begin with? Wow, what a compliment but thanks but no thanks.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

It is the name of his special someone that he could think of and thinking about her could just make him blush, make his heart flutter or fly without wings. Why, oh, why is he so hooked on to that little girl? And did his obviousness gave Morie the opportunity to notice,

"You are pretty much in love yourself, Sasuke-kun…" she said directly.

"Ack!" Sasuke turned redder than before, nodding. "Morie-chan, if there is nothing else, I need to go now," with that Sasuke quickly left. He just couldn't handle this kind of stuff quite properly, not to mention he had someone to save.

Quietly, the Hatanaka female trailed Sasuke's leaving back before he totally disappears away. How unfair…it is not like she had the intention to give up despite being rejected recently. Unsatisfied, she lowered her eyes.

* * *

Rush. Rush. Rush.

Going down the stairs.

Rush. Rush. Rush.

Make a turn and another turn.

Rush. Rush. Rush. Rush.

'Man, why does the canteen seemed so far?' Maximum speed!

Yet why isn't he getting any closer to the canteen; is this what they call being eager? Moreover, he had forgotten that the lower levels of the school building are usually crowded during the peak hour of recess.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through! Please let me pass!" and he managed to survive passing a sea of students especially when most of them got news about Hatanaka Morie's confession. People were practically nosy to know about it as they stared and gossip.

Like Sasuke could be bothered now.

Canteen!

Finally…first thing first, locate small pink female.

'Sakura-chan, where is she?' Sasuke made cursory glances around in hopes spot for that small female and confident he is when he believes that her hair colour is something that stands out too much.

Search. Search. Search.

'She's not here…' Sasuke concluded. He isn't too surprised since Sakura is the type to skip meals if she failed to have, a very worrying fact. 'That girl! At least wait a little longer behind the crowd. Doesn't she care about her health?' grumpily, then began shortlisting places where Sakura might be. 'Guess I'll go check the library first.'

But before that,

'I think I'll get something for her first…' and he ended up fighting the crowd in order to get the last piece of curry bun…since it was her initial favourite. He remembered it well, the firsts he met her being a sober for not getting herself one and ended up not eating at all!

That, was the day she first ate his sweet bun and it became something that she wanted every day.

'I think I should have got sweet buns for her instead…Nope, it is MY sweet buns she liked…' boy, did his insides felt so sweet thinking about it.

And speak about Haruno Sakura, it was by pure luck that Sasuke managed to bump into her as he climbed the steps, indeed he was right that she is going to the library. Using this quiet route is so like her.

But Sakura isn't alone when Sasuke saw another male student with her; long haired blonde, a third year and a very recognizable figure.

'Deidara?' he managed to recall that name of the blonde he once faced; the bully! 'So he's back?!'

Sasuke would love to swing into the scene and rescue his fair princess since that blonde is surely here to payback for what Sakura had done to him previously. Though he do feel sorry for the poor guy who got his man's pride hurt by that cheeky little girl.

However, that wasn't the case.

"What the hell do you want?" that is Sakura's voice, rude and blunt as ever. It seems that Sakura still has the upper hand though and did that Deidara guy seemed rather decent today?

Although his uniform isn't the neatest but it's in order, numerous piercings and is that a tattoo hidden? Looks more like a delinquent than a third year student, thinks Sasuke. Seriously, Sasuke thinks the blonde is rather different today and odd too; having his hands shoved in his pockets, displaying a timid character and he even started blushing in front of Sakura!

What heck?!

Something fishy is going on with that guy!

This may sound wrong but Sasuke decided to stay hidden a bit since the situation isn't perceived to be dangerous yet, at least he is on standby whenever that blonde punk tries something on his sweet little Sakura.

Operation: Eavesdrop!

"Uh…um…th-the name is Deidara…" he blonde started as he briefly introduced he shyly scratched the nape of his neck and he is being all flustered while trying to avoid Sakura's direct gazes.

"So?" Blunt. Blunt. Blunt!

Sakura is such a meanie but Sasuke is liking this so much especially how she displayed her arrogant attitude folding her arms expressionlessly of a I-don't-give-a-damn-to-who-you-may-be-so-get-lost look! Deidara jerked a little at it.

"W-Wait! Sakura!" Deidara swiftly moved up to the female and prevented her from leaving. Sakura looked at the annoying blonde; calling her name so freely when she had no intention to associate with him.

Sasuke was too surprised that he knew. Is it okay for him to intervene now?

Maybe not yet seeing Sakura could still handle the blonde,

"Get lost or do you want me to give 'it' to you again?!" she raised her book. Deidara jerked, terrified.

"No, don't. It really hurts and because of that…there were after-effects…" Deidara started blushing again. Pervert!

"Hmph!" she lowered her eyes.

"I...Um…Sakura! Please go out with me!" instantaneously, Deidara bowed to his request.

Huh?!

Deidara is asking Sakura out?!

This can't be true…Can't it? Can't it?!

Setting that aside that Sasuke almost fell off his feet listening to that sudden confession, he felt uneasy. He felt reactionless, stunned! His breath hung as his heart started to pound differently; so hard that his chest hurt. It wasn't because he is nervous but reaped out of fear.

He feared of what Sakura's answer might be and it was terrible when she held her tongue in suspense.

'This can't be happening…' in disbelieve Sasuke thought. What is this when he first thought that Sakura was only meant for him? This Deidara guy, an unforeseen competitor from the shadows!

"Go out with you? Why?" Sakura is Sakura; she could remain calm and composed even when a boy confesses to her. Impressive!

"Because I like you even when you're short and small and rude and barbaric and you're the first girl who dared to oppose me, I find you charming Sakura!"

Wow, honesty is so sweet.

Sakura didn't utter a word next, retained expressionless and stared at the blonde boy whose blushing is going wild. So red…just like Sasuke's, something that she could never miss about him after the times she spent around that shy male.

It is weird for her to be thinking about that raven boy at a time like this neither she could help think about the girl who confessed to him. What will be his answer to her, Sakura thought again.

Really, how silly of her to be thinking of him.

"Sakura…?" Deidara impatiently hinted for her answer.

Silently, Sakura wore a crooked smile.

Something that Sasuke doesn't like that especially when her lips begin to part and words were prepared at her tongue, ready to spew an answer.

Her answer! Sasuke gasped.

Is she really going to agree?!

Will it be a 'yes'?

His heart began to pound in racing speed. Watching them from his hidden angle could only have him feel useless, not that he could move too freely when he was being too stunned to move. Is he really going to be useless at a crucial moment like this?

Deidara made his move.

Was all Sasuke knew in his head when he could not even squeak an objection or rush in to obstruct the event from taking place further while he stood there dumbfounded on the spot, listening uselessly.

He felt losing.

To watch his beloved pink haired female taken away without doing anything! He is definitely going to lose to that blondie! And to watch Sakura speak,

"I—"

No, don't!

"WAAAHH!"

It is not the best way to stop her but Sasuke couldn't think of anything else besides shouting, that is the quickest way though. Indeed it worked, startling the two and attaining attention from them especially Sakura who is certainly glad to see him.

"Sasuke-kun?" surprisingly then rushed to him. "What's wrong?"

"Help Sakura-chan. My legs grew numb, I can't move…" he said, he isn't lying. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" pink brows arched questionably.

"I was looking for you, Sakura-chan and I thought you'd be in the library since you weren't at the canteen…" Sasuke said sheepishly. "I…I...was worried…" his face turned red.

Red.

It is a pretty shade too. Sakura smiled small.

"Silly…"

Sadly, Deidara was completely ignored and did the blonde notice she could speak words in a merry way, only towards the raven boy. He frowned dissatisfied,

"Saku—"

"Come on Sasuke-kun, we're leaving!"

Sakura unconsciously took Sasuke by his hand and left dragging him with her. She didn't care if her rudeness in ignoring the blonde was offensive she just wanted to get away.

Sasuke didn't squeak a word nor rejected Sakura's actions, he followed or to be more exact, he obeyed the little pink haired female as she dragged him forcefully with her. He was utterly speechless the moment she caught his hand without advanced warning as they are currently walking HAND-IN-HAND!

OMG!

This is so bad for the heart!

Sasuke could get a nervous breakdown anytime by now, his is so hot that he could feel his facial skin burning under and he bet he is totally red. Why, oh, why Sakura must be so inconsiderate of him?

Happy he is and nothing happier than this but it was on impulse when Sakura took him. His heart sunk a bit remind of that fact though overall he is still very happy.

'Her hand…' it is very small, he noticed compared to his larger ones as she only managed to hold three of his fingers. 'And feels so fragile…' he smiled when he discovered a new feature about Haruno Sakura.

It was an insignificant fact but still he would want to know more about her even if it was something very small, little by little it would be satisfying. But he shouldn't be taking his time, now that there is a competitor ahead?

Before Sasuke knew it, he realized that they were at the rooftop and Sakura was staring at him. There she goes again, staring at him with those unfathomable green orbs that he could never read but blush at.

"You can let go now," she finally said, in a monotonous way.

"S-S-Sorry!" quickly he unhand her. How embarrassing when he unconsciously held hers tightly in return. "I wasn't really thinking back then…I…gosh…" Sasuke's face was smudged with an intense colour of red as he crouched to hide his embarrassment. What a child.

Sakura giggled; Ah, it is that merry tune again. Lovely.

"C-Come on Sakura-chan…please don't laugh at me so much…" Sasuke scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Sorry. Hehe. Can't help it when you always make a face whenever you blush," covering her mouth she giggled some more. "It is cute."

Unexpectedly.

"W…h…oa…" BURN. BRIGHT. RED. Like an oven! And his heart almost stopped.

Very bad, very, very, very bad for the heart! Haruno Sakura is very bad for the heart! But that inconsiderate girl doesn't even know!

Sasuke like that.

He really liked that. He really liked all of her now. No matter if she is mischievous, rude, stubborn or bossy, whenever she laughs like this, she is a total angel in his eyes. He is in love with Haruno Sakura.

And he believed that she can bring a whole new change in his life when she already did. Little by little she brought extra colours to his life. And,

Pink has become a major favourite.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke paused a moment of hesitance, he was unsure of to be honest when the urge was already killing. "I li—You're beautiful."

He couldn't say it, not when he is not ready especially his heart…after it had undergone a serious attack recently.

Sakura smiled,

"Thanks! But if you're flirting, I swear I'll clip your nose with my book," she let out a giggle.

This girl is so hard to handle yet she is so loveable.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Here, this is for you," Sasuke almost forgot his initial intention looking for her. "I got it from the canteen, I hope you don't mind…But I promise to make sweet buns for you when I get back to Brown's!"

Sakura took it then smiled,

"I don't mind. You don't have to take the hassle you know."

"I…I can't…" Sasuke began blushing again. "Not that I could leave you when I can help at least a bit…No. I'll help you whenever you need me to and even if you don't!"

Sakura giggled,

"You are nice, aren't you?"

"O-Of course not! It's because it's…you…"

"Really? Thanks, Sasuke-kun…" she smiled again.

Sasuke liked that. He really, really liked all of her and the more he faces her, his feelings were rocketing with desperate urge to tell her how he actually likes her so much. He wanted to convey when it was so difficult to be honest in the first place.

He isn't like Deidara who could be straightforward speaking his mind without considering any consequences. It is nice to be the go-with-the-flow type unfortunately Sasuke isn't; he is shy and far too shy for a boy, he realized.

How on earth is he going to compete with Deidara? He'll surely lose at this rate for being uselessly shy!

"Uh…Um…S-Sakura-chan…"

But.

He will try!

The pink haired female looked up to him with those mesmerizing greens in response to his call.

"I…I rejected Hatanaka Morie!" Sasuke quickly blurt.

It was out of the blue for Sakura but she didn't show how surprised she was for him to say this even when she knew that Sasuke knew it doesn't concern her. She knew he wanted to tell her on purpose and she knew what he is thinking and listening to his clarification did seem to put a weird feeling into her heart.

Rather another new feeling was born from it.

Relief.

So young, so foreign of a feeling. It was soothing too with the ability to bring forth a smile that she hid well.

"Is that so…" adhering to her usual bluntness.

She could see Sasuke being a little disappointed towards her perceived reactionless reaction but she could also see relief in him too. He was glad he turned down the other girl.

Isn't it cruel for her to be thinking this way?

Like Sakura would care and she is being mean too,

"You like another…?"

R. E. D.

Those three letters were all over the Uchiha's face by now. He is too reactively fun to tease. Sasuke nodded vehemently like a young boy. Sakura giggled.

"Do your best!" she purposely cheered him on.

"W-W-What about S-Sakura-chan…?" he asked shyly. "A-About that s-senior just now…?"

"Deidara?" it is surprising that she could address the blonde so casually by the name.

"Y-Yeah…Are you…going to…"

"What do you think?" she asks him in return which Sasuke really got an impact at. He didn't expect her to be vague and asked him of his opinion. Was that an open-ended question?

An option between 'yes' and 'no'?

Is Sakura saying that she is fine with either?!

Sasuke stared disbelievingly at the little female, speechless, he really don't know what to say. He couldn't say it. Why did she ask him in the first place?

Sakura is too cruel!

"I…I…I…don't know…" murmuring, Sasuke turned his head away. He saw Sakura smiled to herself and shrugged before she took a seat on the ground and began consuming her curry bun; munching happily as though she had forgotten about her earlier question.

What is that supposed to mean?

Sakura isn't saying anything further which makes her answer answerless; suspense!

Sasuke didn't like this. He bit his lower lip.

* * *

BROWN'S PAN-YA

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnnnn….!"

"Kiba, must you always do that whenever you…yaaaaawwwnnn…Geez! Why is it so contagious?!" Sasuke scolded.

"Can't help it when the shop is so empty since this morning!" said the animal lover boy as he slumped over the front counter.

True, the shop is finally undergoing some serious business breakdown since today is the grand opening of Brown's Pan-ya's rival situated at the direct opposite of the street. It is not that they haven't seen it coming, Naruto has been announcing it in school this morning.

"Patisserie & Dango? What a weird name!" Kiba snorted in jealousy eyeing at the opposition people-crowded store and went on complaining. Sasuke was comment-less since it is beyond him but he had to agree that Naruto had his store pretty well set up.

"It is a classy store…compared to ours…" was the only thing he managed to say; Brown's is sort of old with many antique elements that stored history of time but still it gives off the very authentic feeling of a bakery.

'Bread' is at every part of this shop and is the every part of this store. Yeah, it where 'home' is, Sasuke must never forget that and it was all thanks to her; that little pink haired female whose cool and composed yet a sweet girl.

Sakura sat along with the boys at the counter except she was engrossed in her own book-world, again, the contents of her reading material is way too complex of a version for Sasuke to take interest in. He never liked books from the start and Sakura is his exact opposite.

'She reads so much. Does she enjoy it that much?' Sasuke took secretive glances from the edge of his eyes. Kiba continued to complain which he didn't care to bother. 'Are all bookworms this blunt and composed?' he wondered.

Sakura flips to the next page.

Sasuke notices that she was rather careful doing that and considerate she is to not make any dents or wrinkles, she gently turns it. He also notices that she could read at speed as her iris were scanning through the words line after line and whenever there were illustrative pictures or diagrams, she would take her time, pause to observe. Very carefully she would.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

Sasuke sighed when he couldn't help but to watch every detail of the girl he is so in to.

A girl so intelligent, so sharp-tongued and so differentiated from the rest of the girls; she is considered the peculiar one among them yet she stole his complete attention. If this fact gets out, he bet his fan girls would be screaming how weird his taste could be. No matter, he liked little pink here.

However.

Today, Sasuke realized that he isn't the only one who adored Sakura.

A rival has finally appeared!

He sighed to himelf,

'What do you think…?' his head repeated that confusing yet disturbing question. 'What do you mean by that Sakura-chan? Is she really going to take Deidara?!'he panicked.

What should he do?!

"Be…honest…" a whispering answer tickled his ear.

"K-Kiba! What are you doing?!" being all flustered up, he hissed.

"Advising you that is," the Inuzuka smirked evil seeing his shy pal fidget. "If you really like her, you should be more honest. Unless you plan to keep them both?"

"Both?"

"Yeah, you got the Hatanaka beauty in your hands now but your heart is always going for Sa—mmphf!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Sasuke whispered. "And I am no two timer! I turned Morie-chan down and I told Sakura-chan about it too."

"Wow, that's quick. What a sad waste for you to refuse Hatanaka. So what are you so worked up about now? Regret?"

"No! It's just that…coincidentally…Sakura-chan got confessed too…"

"Ehhh?! Who?!" Kiba gasped.

"A senior."

Kiba whistled admiringly,

"What did Sakura-chan say then?" Sasuke began explaining about the situation of how he interrupted them.

"She even asked me what do I think but I didn't know what to say…" he said sadly.

"Simple, tell her that you like her!"

"N-N-No way…I…I can't…" the raven boy's face glowed in his brightest shed of red. It couldn't be helped since he is overly shy. Kiba felt his friend is so hopeless when it comes down to this sort of thing.

"Gutless chicken! Are you saying that you're admitting defeat before a fight?!" he playfully punched Sasuke by the arm.

"I didn't say that…I just…don't know what to do…"

"Like I told you, be honest!" Kiba is getting irritated by the Uchiha's hesitation. "Like that senior, brave up and speak up! I forbid you to lose!"

"What if she rejects me?" so lame…

"That is a possibility. At least you got your answer and move on, right?" Kiba could say that easily but he is right, reality hurts. Having feelings for someone isn't something that could be given up easily after a single rejection. "But there is a possibility that she might like you."

"Might..." Sasuke felt his confidence sunk to the bottom.

Cling!

That's the door. Finally, a customer! Ah, an excuse to cut off the suffocating topic.

"Welcome to Brown's!" both Kiba and Sasuke greeted with respectful bows towards an entering female in a classy black varnish jacket and skinny jeans.

Her high heels went clacking as she paced around drawing superior air around her. Composed she had her thumbs hooked on her pockets, she didn't speak but glanced around, observing the shop very carefully behind those neat shades.

She displayed quite a character of herself. Despite being the bossy type she is nothing but HOT! Look at her move her hips as she cat-walked her way around and her deep long violet hair swaying in silky manner with a short straight-cut fringe so cute; she must be a star!

Not forgetting to mention that she is an hourglass! Whistle!

Kiba had his eyes all glued, not many girls are as hot as this one for sure and today is his lucky day not until she began to speak,

"What a tacky little bakery," she initiated rudely as she continued to study around.

Ugh! What a letdown to think she is a beauty…

Sakura remained silent. At this moment she is no longer concentrating on her book anymore but observed the bossy customer who just entered. It's rather interesting to see someone who could match a similar sort of character she has.

Let's see who is bossier!

Sasuke too remained silent while retaining a polite smile. No matter how much he wished to defend the shop, he wouldn't dare erupt but to maintain his composure in hopes for the customer's voluntary withdrawal. That is the best way, very business-like and considering the shop's dire state due to a competitor at the opposite street.

"Small, stuffy and old. Talk about historical, this place is the right one," very rude indeed for someone to waltz into the shop and began with contempt. Is she a customer or a critique?

And she carried on when none of the three were to interrupt her.

"Seriously, I don't understand what the Uzumakis are thinking. What is there that makes this place worth a premium and so do the Harunos. They are even stupider to pay more," the contemptuous female casually removed her eyewear to face Sakura with a smirk. "Have you been losing your touch in the great mathematics after you fled the private tutors, Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke jerked as soon the female addressed the pink-head with such familiarity; the violet female was no less tall excluding her elevated height, removing her shades her lavender eyes were made visible exerting an even more domineering air about her.

Though fearsome she truly is a violet beauty.

"Hmph, private tutors stinks," she snorted. "How nice of you to pay me a visit. I didn't expect the noisy, nosy, bossy, busty classmate would take the trouble, Hinata," Sakura smirked and did her respond catch the boys by further surprise listening to her acknowledged acquaintanceship.

"So cheap of you to run away without a word! I didn't recall that our score has ended yet," Hinata tilted her jaw a bit to lower her eyes showing dissatisfaction towards the pink haired female.

"Yawn! Don't you ever get bored? Why don't you go play with that fiancé of yours instead of bothering me," Sakura closed her book and setting it aside.

Hinata snorted at Sakura's care-less attitude; a something-that-never-changes of that pink haired.

"Then I suggest that you'd be prepared to face me more often from now on and since you stole this shop away from our grasp, we'll have our revenge!"

"Yawn…Didn't you just said this place stinks?" Sakura fake yawned.

"Whatever! Stink or not, we'll just have to secure as many strategic places to set our shop up! We're going to be famous in no time and my husband-to-be is going to be the King of Sweets!" Okay…Miss Violet here sounded pretty serious with the idea.

King of Sweets? Is there really such a thing? That sounded familiar…

CLING!

The door swung open forcefully with a panting Naruto entering the scene. He must be in a hurry to get here though assumingly he was from the opposite of the street.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! There you are…pant…I finally found you…pant…!" seeing the rest of the Brown's members the blonde quickly regained his cool composure. "Yo, Sasuke. Kiba. Sakura-chan, you're here too!" in jolly manner.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long? Could you be at least be more useful for once and don't put yourself to shame? Look at you, your make-up is melting! Fix it!" Hinata bossed the blonde the minute she saw him.

Sasuke couldn't really grasp the complicated picture at first but he is starting to get it; so the Uzumaki this violet female was referring to is Naruto! That blonde isn't joking about the existence of a thirty six- twenty four- thirty six babe (exclude her behavior) and he HAS one!

All men, Salute!

"It couldn't be helped when I lost sight of you! I went in circles!" Naruto retorted not until he received a glare from the flaring woman, Sasuke saw his courage shrunk timidly. She is a beast in a beauty! Poor Naruto.

"Now where was I…Ah, yes. My fiancé, Uzumaki Naruto and I, Hyuuga Hinata hereby challenge you! As you can see we've set up our store opposing to yours and we're definitely going to gain ultimate popularity so we'd kick you out of the neighborhood!" Hinata struck a victorious pose; an adaptation to Naruto's.

A matching pair indeed.

This is insane.

First this so-called Hinata barged into the store bossily then declaring some challenge that was so unexpected. Sasuke begin to get a headache by just listening to her ramble and so unexpectedly he got to know that Naruto is actually her fiancé. He felt a little pity for the blonde.

"You and your boy best prepare yourselves for I will be the Queen of Sweets!"

Okay…What ambitious woman but there's something what she said struck Sasuke blushing for a moment.

Your boy…did she refer Sasuke as Sakura's?

Red red red red red red red!

"Declare whatever you want Big-Booby. This store doesn't concern me and he is NOT by boy."

Sharp ears as expected of Sakura but she need not have to clarify that so headstrongly and did Sasuke hear his own heart shatter…Into dust and got blown by the wind…

Life…is so cruel…

"Ah come on, Sakura-chan. You can't be so blind that you don't even know this guy has f—mmphf!" Sasuke quickly sealed the blonde's mouth.

"Whatever! Haruno Sakura, this is war!" Hinata said lastly.

"Blah blah. If you two are done here, get out. You're bothering the shop," Sakura folded her arms.

"Carefree as ever aren't you? You don't give a damn to anything anybody says do you?" Hinata checked her nails as she spoke. "Even if I say that Sasori is back…"

Did Sasuke hear Sakura gasp and he was surprised to see the little pink female made quite of a reaction the minute Hinata mentioned a name. It was 'concern' that hung upon that face of Sakura and whoever that 'Sasori' person is, Sasuke bet it must be someone important to Sakura for her to react in exaggeration.

"Sa-chan is back…?" her voice invited confirmation and Sasuke didn't like the sound of it one bit.

Hinata smirked at her,

"As I thought, when it comes to Sasori-kun you never fail to make that stupid face."

Sakura went silent, retract in shyness.

She is being shy? That IS rare. And it only made Sasuke wonder more in curiosity and indeed, this is the smell of an approaching threat.

Who is Sasori?

And it didn't take long for the answer to show up.

Cling!

The front door opened again. It has been inviting too many unnecessary customers these days… and this time, it will probably be the least welcoming one, Sasuke thought.

Not a customer, definitely but a red-head male stepped in; fully dressed in a suit of a tie carrying a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Standing at the door, he smiled upon seeing the pink haired female. It was thanks to her uncontrolled surprised reaction, Sasuke understood that this red-head male indeed is the 'Sasori' they were referring to.

"Sa-chan!"

Immediately Sakura rushed up towards the male who crouched and welcomed her with open arms and the minute she reached up to Sasori, she embraced him.

Sa-chan, she calls him and hugs him as without hesitation; it is a lovely reunion between whatsoever they had in relation but to Sasuke it wasn't too pleasantly especially when his heart started to prick achingly at the scene where he sees his favourite little pink haired made a face…

A face so innocent like a child's.

A face so happy and,

A face so loved.

Ah…Sasuke got it. He realized what Sakura asked him earlier meant, it was a phrase of hesitation and rejection.

So she must have been waiting for Sasori…

Later, they tore apart and Sakura couldn't help but to be very happy about the red haired male's coming and poor Sasuke was left forgotten, his presence got washed away by the tides of their happy reunion. And how Sakura was overjoyed receiving flowers from the red head.

"Sakura-sama, isn't it rude to forget someone?" the red head spoke in polite terms with a plastered smile on his face reminding Sakura of Sasuke and the others and did the little female blushed embarrassedly at him for it.

She blushed. How rare for Sakura to do that and not that Sasuke could say that he had ever saw her do that in front of him.

Sasori bowed towards Hinata who smiled in return indicating that they were acquaintances, that figures since she is Sakura's friend.

"Sa-chan, this is my classmate, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura briefly introduced him first. Classmate…did that identity she put on him sting a bit. "Kiba too and I am sure you heard of Naruto already."

Humbly, Sasori bowed to show acknowledgement towards the people he was introduced to. A very polite man.

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone. My name is Sasori, Sakura-sama's caretaker," Sasori bowed. No wonder he is so butler-like. Indeed he is well dressed in his matching suit of black and a professional too to wear gloves so white.

"And childhood friend," Sakura added proudly in continuance.

Childhood friend…? Sasuke's good ear caught that or did she purposefully emphasize that just to spark his jealousy?

"On behalf of Sakura-sama, I apologize for her rudeness and I fear that there will be more in the future but please, I hope you understand that Sakura-sama is the only child of the Haruno family. Therefore, she may be spoilt but lonely," Sasori bowed humbly.

"Mou. Enough of those boring narrations, Sa-chan. You know I hate to be pitied," the pink female pouted.

Sasuke isn't being sensitive but he is rather sure that Sakura acts differently in the presence of Sasori. For instance, putting up a pout after her playful speech which Sasuke never heard her saying 'mou' in front of him, not even once!

Sasori; this guy doesn't seemed to be Sakura's ordinary caretaker or childhood friend but someone much dearer and close, so close that Sasuke felt his stomach churn out of pure jealousy. Really, he isn't being sensitive and he trusts his intuition that…

Sakura likes Sasori.

Great. This is just great.

Knowing this only made the Uchiha felt like puking as he watched the two reuniting couple converse in their own world, omitting the fact that he is still alive around.

"When did you come back, Sa-chan? If I knew earlier, I definitely would take the day off!" said Sakura pouting again.

"It's a surprise. You don't like it?" the little girl nodded vehemently in happiness. "And, you've been disobedient lately, Sakura. You skipped your private tutors and enrolled in this school without telling me in advance. If your lecturers didn't file a complaint, I might never know! And! You collapsed! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Private tutors stink! Moreover, I am still alive so don't nag," she stomped her feet which Sasori find it not lady-like but it couldn't be helped when Sakura is Sakura, he smiled.

Lowering himself to her level, he caressed her pink head and pink tints coloured the female's cheeks in a blissful shade of red. This, is something Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off; it is a sign, a proof that Sakura had already got her heart stolen long before she met him and it tells him that he had already lost the fight before it even started,

How is Sasuke going to win against a childhood friend...

Sigh.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Deidara, Hinata and Sasori appears!**

**What is going to happen to Sasuke's precious little Sakura? Is she really going to choose her childhood friend? Will Sasuke confess? How? Not forgetting Deidara is not an easy person too!**

**All answers in JUNE! :D**

**REVIEWS please (I will still read them through my phone…:D)**


End file.
